enamorado de muerte
by botan angel de minamino
Summary: kurama esta enamorado de botan luego descubre que se conocieron hace ya mas de 1200 años antes q ocurrira que le depara el destino a kurama *lemon fic*botan x kurama*
1. epilogo

Enamorado de Muerte

Epilogo

Este fanfic se trata nada más y nada menos que de un bxk o como todos los conocen Kurama x botan (kuratan o botama) bien todos debemos trasladarnos al final de la serie dos años después es que bueno al final de yyh Kurama se supone ya ha cumplido los 18 + 2 años mas tendría 20 por favor no me maten después del fic ya que a muchas se q les gusta el hxk pero ami en especial no ya que soy de las que no les gustaría que Kurama fuese gay bien continuemos con el epilogo

Nuestros amigos tienen 2 años de no verse así que deciden hacer una pequeña reunión ahí Kurama (mi kitsune sexy 3 3 se da cuenta de que siempre ha amado a botan bien sin más el resto es sorpresa así me aseguro de que lo lean bien sin más les recuerdo dejen sus reviews

Nota: habrá un ligero lemon de hiei con Sara (una amiga me pidió estar en fic jeje)

*yo y mi mente cochombrosa TT_TT*


	2. reencuentro

Bien dejo en claro que no soy la autora de Yu Yu hakusho ni de sus personajes ellos son propiedad de Yoshihiro togashi pero en esta ocasión los tomare prestados para realizar mí descabellado fanfic

Reencuentro

Era una fresca mañana igual a las demás y más aun para nuestro kitsune que aun no se acostumbra a vivir solo con la mano algo adormilada intenta apagar el despertador teniendo muy poco éxito así que volvió a intentarlo y si le atino se sienta en la cama bostezando frotándose los ojos y en ese momento justo suena su celular (para aclarar es domingo no tiene que ir a trabajar)

Halo buenos días*contesta Kurama*

Hola em disculpe es usted suichi minamino*dicen al otro lado de la línea*

Si ¿dígame y en que puedo servirle?*pregunta nuestro kitsune*

Oh kurama vamos me vas a decir que ya no reconoces mi voz* dicen al otro lado de la línea*

Yu yusuke?*pregunta nuevamente kurama*

Si claro que soy yusuke kurama me costó mucho localizarte vaya viejo amigo ¿dónde diablos te habías metido?*dice yusuke

Yo no bueno hace unos días me mude a vivir solo en un apartamento que renté*responde kurama * ¿Oh por cierto como esta Keiko? *pregunta*

Bien oye hable con los chicos y quedamos en reunirnos todos hoy en mi casa dentro de dos horas*responde yusuke*

Claro ahí estaré podrías pasarme la dirección*responde kurama*

Si claro*responde yusuke*

*2 horas más tarde casa de yusuke*

(Suena el timbre)

Ya voy*contesta Keiko y abre la puerta*

Hola Keiko tanto tiempo *responde kurama*

Hola kurama*lo abraza* wao ahora solo mírate no has cambiado en nada no como otros*mira a yusuke*

Gracias jeje*mira hacia abajo*vaya pero de quien es esta princesita tan hermosa*kurama alza a la niña*

Oh es kotaru es hija mía y de yusuke*sonríe*

Oh gracias a kami no se parece a yusuke*se ríe*

Te oí kurama pero pasa aquí todos te estábamos esperado hasta la vieja de genkai*dice yusuke con un tono muy casino*

*kurama entra y saluda a todos*

Hola kurama no esperaba que llegaras*dice alguien a espaldas de kurama*

Botan *dice kurama al voltearse* vaya cada día te vez más hermosa*le sonríe*

Oh no por favor no digas esas cosas kurama Kun me hace sonrojar pero gracias*sonríe botan algo sonrojada*

Y también se ve más vieja*dice yusuke**botan lo golpea*

Por lo menos no aspiro a quedarme sin cabello como otros*responde botan*

"es increíble lo hermosa que se ve sin duda esa chica es como el buen vino con los años va mejorando"*dice yoko en los adentros de kurama* "Oh cállate yoko deja de intervenir"*kurama responde a yoko* "jojo mira niño bobo si recuerdas me albergo en tu cuerpo somos así que se como cada parte de tu cuerpo reacciona ante ella admítelo siempre te ha gustado botan"*sigue diciendo yoko "Oh tu que sabes yoko además si es así a ti ¿porque te importaría?"*pregunta kurama "hump fácil me lo harías mas fácil ella también me atrae así que podríamos meterle mano a la nekita no crees"*responde yoko "oh por kami no digas estupideces yoko para ella solo soy su amigo" *kurama*"de hecho tienes razón eres como su amigo gay jeje ya que no tienes pantalones para invitarla a salir"*dice yoko incitando a que kurama se enoje y tome valor* "ha si eso lo veremos"*responde kurama muy decidido*

¿Kurama pasa algo?*pregunta botan algo preocupada mientras lo mira*

Oh no solo que me preguntaba si mañana ¿estarás ocupada?*dice kurama sonriéndole*

Si el señor koenma necesita que le ayude a traer algunas almas pero talvez me deje salir a las 6:00pm*responde botan*

Oh entonces ¿te gustaría que saliéramos a comer algo juntos digo para recordar viejos tiempos?*dice kurama*

Oh claro porque no *responde botan*

Oh bien pasare por ti a las 7:00pm *dice kurama*

Claro esta es mi dirección y mi número telefónico*responde botan*

Oigan aun estamos aquí recuerdan*dice yusuke*

Oh si disculpa yusuke?*dice kurama*

Hiei me sorprende que te casaras quien es la hermosa chica que esta a tu lado*comenta kuwabara mirando con curiosidad ala joven que esta al lado de hiei la cual un poco menos del tamaño de hiei blanca muy bonita y delgada de cabellos negros*

Mi nombre es Sara un gusto conocer a los amigos de mi amado Hiei.*dice la joven pelinegra*

Y como conociste a hiei?* Pregunta nuestro querido pelirrojo*

Eso no les interesa hn*responde hiei no un tanto enojado si no súper mega enfadado*

Siempre tan lindo mi hiei*al decir esto hiei se sonrojo y mira hacia otro lado*

Pero ella es una chica muy linda de verdad tienes suerte hiei*dice botan la cual se ríe y hiei le hace su acostumbrada cara de dices algo mas y te matare*

A mí lo que me sorprende es q este amargado se casara con una niña tan bonita*responde yusuke*

Yusuke*dice Keiko apunto de golpearlo pero se le adelanta Sara*

No le llames así a mi hiei*dice Sara*

OK OK*dice yusuke en el suelo

Hump idiotas*responde hiei*

Insisto porque vinimos*dice Sara*

Ni yo lo sé *responde seiryu*

Oh seiryu ¿Es cierto lo que yomi me comento?*pregunta kurama*

¿Y qué sería?*responde sey*

Que ustedes están saliendo*responde kurama*

En efecto solo salimos así que no me mires así kazuma*responde Sey*

Vaya eso si es inesperado jeje*responde kurama*

Pero kurama ¿que ha sido de ti todos estos años?*pregunta yusuke*

Trabajo y termino la universidad ya pronto la terminare me falta un año*responde*

Vaya que bien kurama eso es muy bueno*responde botan*

Jeje gracias botan chan*responde kurama*

Y bueno no nos respondiste Sara*dice botan*

Lo conocí en una pelea que tubo el por mi ciudad

El quedo herido y mi mama se encargo de curarlo y ahí me enamore de él*dice Sara*

Vaya q romántico*dicen Keiko y botan al unísono*

3 horas más tarde

Oh chicos debo irme se hace tarde y mañana koenma me necesitara a primera hora*dice botan*

OK botan te cuidas*se despide Keiko, luego yukina, Sey y genkai*

Bien botan cuídate aunque siendo tan fea dudo que te quieran secuestrar*ríe yusuke*

Botan yo también debo irme si gustas te acompaño para que no te vayas sola*dice kurama*

Nosotros también nos vamos no es así hiei*dice Sara*

OK adiós chicos *se despide botan y kurama va siguiéndola*

Hn lo que ella dice*dice hiei*

"Oh vamos niño tonto toma la de la mano bésala o que se yo o quieres que salga y lo haga yo"*dice Yoko* "ten paciencia Yoko yo no hago las cosas a la ligera Como tú"*responde kurama *

Hey kitsune tonto en que piensas tanto*le comenta hiei a su viejo amigo*

No yo no nada*responde kurama con su cara de inocencia*

Podrás engañar a yusuke e incluso al estúpido de kuwabara pero a mí no sabes que puedo saber lo que piensas gracias a mi jagan*dice hiei con su tono acostumbrado*

Y si sabes entonces para que me preguntas*dice kurama seriamente

Porque sabes que me gusta fastidiar a los demás*dice hiei de la manera más tranquila que existe*

Ya veo oye y ya le dijiste a yukina que es tu hermana*dice kurama*

Y tu kitsune ya le dijiste a botan q te gusta*dice hiei muy fuerte en eso kurama le cubre la boca*

Shh cállate menos mal van muy entretenidas hablando hiei no seas tan indiscreto* dice kurama algo nervioso*

Eso quiere decir que no pues mi respuesta es la misma que me acabas de dar a entender*dice hiei tan tranquilo como siempre*

Y qué esperas que pasen 1000 años?*pregunta kurama*

Esa pregunta te la haría yo a ti pero no yo sabré cuando decirle*dice hiei*

Y tu esposa ya lo sabe?*pregunta kurama*

Si pero ella dijo que prefería que yo mismo se lo dijese así que no dirá nada*responde hiei*

Bien nosotros nos desviamos aquí fue un gusto conocerte botan y a ti también kurama*dice Sara de una manera muy dulce (nota: ni hablo con kurama XD)

Igual mente *responden kurama y botan al mismo tiempo por lo cual se ríen*

Bien kitsune estúpido es mejor que te apresures si no se te adelantaran*dice hiei*

No creo *responde kurama*

No me refería a eso estúpido kitsune mira botan ya te está dejando atrás*responde hiei un tanto salido de quicio*

Jeje si adiós hiei*decía kurama mientras trataba de alcanzar a botan*

Unos minutos después.

Kurama has sido muy amable al acompañarme*dice botan*

Bien nos vemos botan mañana a las 7:00pm*dice kurama y le besa la mejilla*

Si a las siete oh kurama una cosa más ¿podrías decirle a Keiko que si le ayudare con la fiesta para kotaru?*dice botan *

Claro con gusto botan chan*responde kurama*

Casa de botan

Oh vaya que agotador hina*dice botan*

Vaya botan chan porque*pregunta hinageshi*

Mañana debo despertarme temprano y comprar ropa al salir del trabajo*dice botan tirándose sobre la cama*

Oh y eso botan ¿tienes una cita cierto?*dice hina

Oh no no es una cita solo saldré con kurama*dice botan*

Kurama wao botan el te invito a salir*dice hina*

Si pero es para recordar viejos tiempos y eso ya sabes*dice botan*

Y ¿te acostaras con él?*dice hina*

Mejor duerme hina creo que ya estas delirando del sueño*dice botan*

Casa de kurama

Hola mama *kurama*

¿Como estas te encuentras bien?*shiori*

Si estoy bien *kurama*

Recuerda que si algo pasa aquí siempre será tu casa*shiori*

Si no te preocupes *kurama*

¿Y sales con alguna chica?*shiori*

Si mañana saldré con una amiga *kurama*

¿Una amiga seguro?*shiori*

Si mama amiga dile a Shuichi que es amiga no mi novia "o no aun" *kurama*

No le vayas a insinuar nada extraño*shiori*

Si mama no le diré nada extraño*kurama*

¿Y solo saldrán?*shiori*

Si no es una cita solo saldremos a recordar viejos tiempos*kurama*

OK cuídate y descansa mi niño*shiori*

Si está bien madre descansa. *kurama*

"Oh vamos solo eso una salida de amigos vaya que estas bien miedoso" "cállate y deja dormir Yoko"

Advertencia lemon marido y mujer (hiei x Sara)

Bien ya estamos solos no hay ningún tonto que nos interrumpa*responde hiei con voz seductora*

Si si por eso vamos a dormir verdad*responde Sara tan roja como un tomate*

Umm como acaso no te gusto lo que hicimos aquella vez en nuestra luna de miel*responde hiei acorralando a Sara contra la pared*

PS ps si pe pero aun me da pena y tu sabes que es así*responde Sara algo nerviosa*

Pero ya no es nada desconocido*dice mientras se desviste y Sara al ver que las ropas de hiei caen al suelo se cubre los ojos (claro no bien cubiertos porque si no se pierde la bella vista)

Hiei no no crees que seria mejor dormir no mas digo yo*dice Sara mirando enteramente a hiei *

Vamos Sara soy todo tuyo que paso con la que me iba diciendo en el camino que me iba a violar?*le pregunta hiei desabrochando la blusa de Sara lentamente*

Hiei que haces?*pregunta Sara mientras ve como hiei desabrocha su blusa*

Nada solo busco una manera de hacerte entender de que tu korime tiene hambre pero no de comer*le dice hiei con una sonrisa seductora y le desabrocha y quita el sostén y Sara cubre sus pechos con sus manos*

Hiei*lo mira avergonzada mientras hiei tomas las manos de Sara y las separa para ver mejor los senos de su esposa*

Vaya no cambian siguen igual de perfectos*dice hiei acercándose a los mismos para besarlos*

Hai Hiei Kun*dice Sara sonrojada comenzando a dejarse llevar por el deseo de su esposo hiei quien con mucho amor y deseo besa los senos de sara*

Mmm... sa sara*dice mientras levanta un poco la falda de sara*

Hiei Kun onegai*dice Sara mirando a hiei*

No aun no planeo llegar hasta ese punto primero déjame contemplar abiertamente tu cuerpo mi amada Sara*dice hiei bajando una de sus manos hasta la entre pierna de Sara*

Hai hiei Kun*dice Sara con los ojos cerrado y sonrojada hasta mas no poder*

Nota: esta escena es demasiado fuerte si eres menor de 18 entonces por favor NO LEAS ESTO SALTATE LA PAGINA PERO NO LE VEAS NO QUIERO SER CULPABLE DE QUE TU MENTE IMAJINE COSAS COMO ESTAS.

Hiei comienza a deshacerse de la falda y la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Sara la cual ya no respondía más que a sus impulsos provocados por los besos caricias y muchas otras cosas que le brindaba su amado marido.

Hiei seguía besándola y acariciando su entre pierna hasta que decidió que ya era hora de terminar con lo que había iniciado así que la cargo en sus brazos y la cargo hasta el cuarto y la puso sobre la cama se abrió paso entre sus piernas*

Hiei Kun onegai*decía Sara muy sonrojada mirándolo con deseo*

Hai Sara Chan*respondía hiei por primera vez en la vida a merced de una mujer la beso en los labios y tomo su mano a lo que Sara respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los de hiei en lo que el termina de acomodarse encima de ella:

Comienza a introducir su miembro en la intimidad de Sara a lo que Sara correspondía mordiendo el labio el labio inferior de hiei. Termina de entrar en Sara y comienza a moverse creando en Sara miles de extasiosas emociones que ella juraba solo podría sentir mientras el se movía ella gemía a lo que sus pulmones permitían ellos compartían besos caricias en esa habitación reinaba el amor de hiei hacia Sara y viceversa hiei seguía moviéndose mientras Sara solo encontraba una manera para arañarle la espalda hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax hiei llenando a su esposa con su semilla*nyaa me arrepiento me arrepiento /*

Luego hiei se recostó junto a sara la atrajo a sus brazos

Te amo sara *dice hiei agitado y algo cansado*

Yo mas hiei kun *le dice sara entre cortadamente*

Continuara


	3. ¿es una cita?

2. ¿es una cita?

Oficina de koenma

Hola señor koenma ¿como esta? *dice botan*

Oh hola botancita yo bien botan necesito decirte algo en privado*dice koenma y cierra la puerta*

¿Y que sería señor koenma?*dice una sonriente botan*

Me gustas y mucho botan*dice koenma*

Lo siento señor koenma pero no correspondo en cambio áyame si lo haría.*dice botan*

OK entiendo botan y ¿que querías decirme?*dice koenma aclarándose la garganta*

Hoy saldré con kurama y quería saber si usted ¿puede dejarme ir a las 6:00pm?*dice botan con algo de temor*

Si claro botan áyame se encargara de cubrirte*dice koenma*

Oh gracias koenma sama*dice botan

Oficina de kurama

"Vaya que sueño el de esta mañana pero porque ahora ese tipo de sueños nunca los he tenido ni cuando salía con maya"*kurama se pregunta así mismo*

"yo te diré deseas tanto a botan que hasta en sueños la deseas y es tanto así que tienes es tipo de sueños"*Yoko dice*

Hola señor Shuichi la señora komuro lo espera en su oficina*dice una joven*

Oh si claro dile que voy de inmediato*dice kurama*

3 minutos después

Hola señor Shuichi podría decirme ¿Qué le sucede? Le noto algo distraído*dice la señora*

O señora es algo sin importancia*dice kurama*

OK Shuichi puede retirarse a continuar con sus labores*dice*

Casa de botan 6:42pm

Por kami ya casi viene ¿cómo se me ve esto hina?*dice botan probándose un vestido rosa muy bonito*

Se te ve bien botan y ¿no usaras sostén debajo de ese vestido?*dice hina*

Oh no quise arruinarlo los tirantes se verían y se vería mal el vestido*dice botan*

Solo espero que tus chicas no quieran tomar aire fresco*dice hina riéndose*

Oh Niñas*dice botan

7:00pm

(Suena el timbre)

Hola kurama disculpa es que yo*dice botan*

No hay problema te ves muy hermosa esta noche botan*tomando su mano*

Oh gracias*dice botan sonrojándose levemente*

En el restaurante

Vaya creo que te tomaste muy enserio lo de cenar *ríe botan*

Si es que una bella chica merece ser llevada al mejor lugar de la ciudad pero cuéntame botan ¿sales con alguien o tienes novio?*dice kurama con su acostumbrada amable sonrisa*

No es decir ¿a qué chico le interesaría una chica como yo?*dice botan algo triste*

¿A quién no? Es decir mírate eres hermosa graciosa y muy alegre *dice kurama sonrojándose tanto así q su rostro se confundía con su cabello*

Pues no se hay tantos y ¿tu? ¿Tienes novia o estas casado?*dice botan algo curiosa*

No hasta hoy en día no botan*dice kurama algo sonrojado*

Vaya y esto ¿es una cita?*pregunta botan pregunta botan mirando hacia abajo*.

Pues estamos solos tu y yo hablamos de nosotros disfrutamos una buena cena con un buen vino yo diría que sí lo es y ¿tu?*dice kurama sonriendo*

Oh bueno no sabría que decir solo salud*se toma una copa entera de vino*

13 copas más tarde

Hip. Gracias por la velada kurama creo que se me paso la manos con las copas hip.*dice una ya ebria botan*

Creo que a la próxima pido gaseosa y no vino*dice kurama*

Botan abraza a kurama*me vas a decir que hip. ¿no te gusto?

No botan yo jamás te diría eso yo solo te diría que*kurama no pudo decir más porque fue callado por los labios de botan*

No hables solo entra*dice botan guiándolo hacia adentro mientras lo vuelve a besar*

Ya dentro botan comienza a desvestir a kurama mientras el mismo lucha con el cierre del vestido de botan hasta que al final cede haciendo caer el vestido el recorre su cuello con sus labios mientras botan intenta desabrocharle el pantalón y en ese justo momento suena el celular de kurama*

Como estas Shuichi soy yo el Sr. Tanaka (nota no tengo idea como se llama el padrastro de kurama)

Si que sucede*responde kurama*

Es que tu madre esta algo mal de salud necesito que vengas de inmediato claro si es que no estás ocupado*dice el padrastro de kurama*

No claro que no bien ya voy en camino* dice kurama acomodándose bien la ropa y al voltear a ver a botan se da cuenta que se quedo dormida en el sofá así que la toma entre sus brazos la acuesta sobre la cama y la cobija*Así no tendrás frío mi bella durmiente*besa dulcemente su frente y acaricia su mejilla*solo espero no recuerdes lo que estuvo a punto de pasar*sale del apartamento de botan y se encamina rumbo al hospital donde está su pobre madre*

Fin cp2


	4. ¿q paso anoche?

3. ¿Qué paso anoche?

Kurama abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver lo que deseaba mirar esa mañana a su madre ya que se quedo dormido al lado de ella

Hola Shuichi me alegro de que hayas descansado

Mama te encuentras bien?

Si mi pequeño Shuichi me encuentro muy bien parece q solo fue agotamiento según dijo el doctor*responde mi suegri digo la señora minamino*

Eso espero mama*mirando con esa bella carita de preocupación normal en el 3 3*

Enta el doctor y los mira*ya puede irse señora minamino por favor joven procure que su madre descanse +le dice dando le una mirada seria a kurama (mi bello y pobre zorrito TT_TT*

Mientras tanto en el depa de mi digo de botan*jeje *

*botan se despierta y se estira mientras bosteza*pero que carajos paso anoche auch me duele la cabeza.

Oye botan tapa a tus chicas si hasta el momento no recuerdo ser lesbiana para querer verlas*dice hinageshi con cara de que demonios hiciste anoche*

Nyaaaaa hinageshi sama callateee*dice cubriéndose sus atributos*

Jeje que sucedió anoche y a todo esto donde esta kurama? *dice hinageshi de manera picara*

Shh callate que no hicimos nada de hecho nya su mama como estará?*dice esto saltando de la cama sin importarle que hinageshi la estuviese viendo*

Botan cúbrete por lo menos*dice hinageshi*

*volvemos con mi amado kitsune*

Suichi no es necesario que te molestes en cuidarme yo puedo hacerlo sola*dice shiori sama*

Mama ya oíste al doctor me quedare aquí para cuidar que descanses si es necesario*dice kurama de manera muy decidida*

No puedo obligarte a que no lo hagas además que ya me hacías falta*dice shiori mirando lo a los ojos*

Yo a ti mama*la abraza fuerte mente como si no la hubiese visto por lo menos durante 100 años*

Por cierto esa amiga con la que saliste ayer no será botan?*pregunta shiori de manera curiosa*

Ha hai mama es ella *dice kurama*

Si aun recuerdo como me hablabas de ella exactamente con ese brillo que tienes en este momento en tu mirada no no puedo equivocarme aun estas enamorado de ella cierto?*dice shiori con alegría*

No mama que cosas dices *dice kurama y en ese instante suena el timbre* salvado por el timbre no Suichi*decía a youko a kurama*

*kurama baja y abre la puerta para ver a la chica que le roba el corazón* o Ohayo botan Chan*dice ligeramente sonrojado*

Ohayo kurama Kun vine a ver como seguía shiori san*dice haciendo una leve reverencia*

Cla claro botan Chan pa pasa por por favor*dice poniéndose rojo como un tomate a lo que botan acata a entrar*

Y donde esta shiori san?*pregunta botan mirando a todos lados*

Aquí pequeña botan tanto que Suichi me habla de ti y hasta ahora tengo el honor de conocerte?*le dice shiori san tomando las manos de botan entre las suya*

Lo mismo digo yo shiori san por cierto gracias a kami que se encuentra bien?*responde botan.

Gracias por preocuparte botan es muy dulce de tu parte*dice shiori sonriéndole*recién iba a preparar el desayuno te importaría acompañarnos botan chan*le dice ofreciéndole entrar*

No seria una molestia?*pregunta botan algo sonrojada*

Claro que no botan chan los amigos de Suichi son bienvenidos a mi casa*dice sonriéndole*

Do domo arigato shiori san*dice botan sonrojándose*

Mama tu descansa yo preparare el desayuno tu descansa*ayudándole a sentarse en el sofá*

Claro gracias mi niño me quedare hablando con botan*le sonríe *

Bien quiero que hablemos tu y yo botan ya que quiero conocer mejor a la no digo a la amiga de mi hijo*dice shiori*

Ok bueno empezando mi nombre es botan tengo 19 años *dice botan sonriéndole*

Umm tienes novio o estas comprometida? *pregunta shiori con una sonrisa*

No en realidad no ya que no me lo han propuesto "que mentirosa soy si me lo propusieron pero solo tengo ojos para tu hijo shiori san"decía mentalmente botan*

Y desde cuando se conocen*dice shiori*

Hace 5 años atrás yo buscaba ayuda con un examen y bueno una muy buena amiga me dijo que había un chico muy inteligente que me ayudaría sin cobrarme nada me dijo que se llamaba Suichi minamino y bueno le busque y le pregunte si podría ayudarme y pues desde ahí nos hicimos muy buenos amigos*dijo botan con una sonrisa muy falsa por cierto.

Bueno a ti*shiori iba a decir algo y en eso viene Suichi con los ya nombrados desayunos que estaba preparando*

Bn espero que les guste ya q no soy muy bueno cocinando*dijo Suichi*

*botan el mira con cara de no seas modesto*

Bueno para no cansarnos lo adelantaremos hasta depuse del desayuno*

Bueno shiori san debo irme gracias por el desayuno estuvo muy bueno Suichi ya puede casarse*aclaración no es q se este declarando en mi país es un cumplido por decir q cocina Bn jeje ni yo entiendo porque pero igual lo uso*

Bn yo quería q te quedaras mas tiempo pero apuesto que tienes asuntos importantes que atender*dice shiori*

Hai si no me doy prisa el señor koenma se enojara conmigo*dice botan*

Bn botan cuídate mucho *dice shiori*

Yo te acompañaría botan pero debo asegurarme que mama descanse*dice Suichi con cara de perrito mojado como cuando se le muere la mascota a un niño*

Bueno adiós*decía botan despidiéndose con la mano*

Fin cap 3


	5. perludio

4. el perludio

Aquí nos transportamos a un día como cualquier otro donde botan trabaja arduamente para koenma*pobres guía solo ellos trabajan*

Botan eso no va ahí botan no es para la izquierda es para la derecha botan botan BOTAAAN*repetía ayame algo enojada ya que en botan no era normal que estuviese tan distraída*

Etto etto gome ayame chan no se que me sucede gome*decía y hacia una reverencia*

Ese kitsune te tiene mal botan*dice hinageshi detrás de ayame*

Hinageshi que tonterías estas diciendo yo y kurama solo somos amigos nada mas*dice botan levemente sonrojada*

Hay no y ya koenma lo sabe? *dice ayame*

No se xq lo preguntas?*dice botan curiosa*

En la oficina de koenma

Zorro cara de tonto me quito a botan en mi propia cara ella era mía *decía koenma con lagrimas en los ojos* como pudo bueno en realidad casi no trate con el si acaso media palabra cruzamos demonios*decía koenma*botan ve acá un momento*

Si señor en q puedo serle útil*decía botan*

Tengo una misión nueva es un yokai débil pero necesito que le informes a los chicos ya que hace magia para obtener ventaja de su enemigo*decía koenma*

Ok voy a advertirles a los chicos*dice botan montando su remo*

Ojala que atrape a kurama y lo convirtiera en hormiga así alguien lo aplastaría y yo podría tener a botan para mi solito*decía koenma con cara de perro*pero bueno no tengo tanta suerte como para que pase algo así*termino por decir*

En otra parte

Jaja así que tu eres hiei*demonio desconocido*

Si y que *responde el amado kobito de sara *

Tengo que derrotarte primero*decía tachando su lista*

Eres un gato *decía hiei mirando sus orejas*

Si soy Tama soy el demonio gato que concede deseos pero en este caso dejare ello pues quieren casarme y la única manera de evitarlo es venciendo a los mas fuertes *diciendo esto el neko movió su pata delantera y convirtió a hiei en un neko*

Miau*dijo hiei al intentar de hablar*

Jajajajajajaj*reía el neko solo yo puedo hablar ya que soy un demonio ahora todos se preguntaran donde esta hiei y yo les diré lo derrote*salio corriendo de allí pero se topo con un pie con el cual tropezó*

Que le hiciste a hiei *dice kurama*

Lo mismo que a ti*dice y kurama se convierte en un pequeño zorrito rojo*

Gua*dice kurama tapándose el hociquito*

Nya me voy*el gato desapareció*

Estas segura que estaban aquí*decía botan*

Si muy segura vi a kurama y a mi kobito corriendo hacia acá Yaa no están*grita aterrorizada**

Awwww pobre zorrito que haces aquí has de estar asustado*decía botan mientras tomaba a kurama entre sus manos*

Mira un nekito*decía Sara tomando a hiei*

Jaja se parece a hiei*decía botan* hasta tiene esa cara de amargado jajajaja*decía botan entre rizas y a sara la rodeaba un aura negra*

No le digas así a mi kobito*decía sara rodeada con su aura negra*

Ok ok pero no me mates* decía botan* y tu pequeño te vas conmigo*dice botan a kurama y le besa la naricita de zorro y cuando botan hace eso hace la cara de pechan cuando akane le besa la nariz*

*hiei le mira como con cara de "eres un aprovechado kitsune mañoso" y sara lo acomoda en su pecho por lo cual hiei mueve su cabecita ahora de gato en medio de los mismos*aww se ve que eres muy cariñoso*decía sara de lo mas inocente*

*iré a avisarle a yusuke y a kuwabara*

Ok yo voy contigo *decía Sara*

En el templo de genkai

Menos mal los encontré*decía botan* deben tener cuidado con un demonio gato que tiene poderes mágicos es débil pero puede transformarte en cualquier animal*termina de contar botan*

*El zorro solo escucha atentamente junto con el gatito negro*

Bien yo voy a ir a ducharme*decía botan*me llevo a mi nuevo amigo a ducharse conmigo jeje verdad que si mi lindo kitsune*

*el zorrito solo la miraba atentamente*

Ten cuidado botan las cosas no son lo que parecen dice genkai mirando al zorrito*

*en el baño*

Bien mi zorrito si fueras un chico estaría muriéndome de la pena pero dado a que solo eres un lindo zorrito no importa vdd*decía botan mientras se desataba el Obi de su kimono , luego se quito el quimono dejando la funda del mismo expuesto*atención leve imagen ecchi* al terminar de desatar la funda botan quedo completamente desnuda a vista y paciencia del zorrito*kurama* quien no sabia hacia donde mirar pero no duro mucho hasta q botan se inclino y acaricio la cabecita al zorrito para q el mismo se desmayara con dos leves chorritos de sangre que brotaban por su nariz*

Nyaaaaaaaaaa*grito botan* q te pasa zorrito q tienes*decía botan tomándolo entre sus brazos y abrazándolo contra su pecho*

En eso al oír el grito entra yusuke y botan se cubre y se le queda mirando*

Bo botan te encuentras bn?*pregunta yusuke*

Yusuke pervertido*dice una muy enfadada botan sacando afuera a yusuke agolpes*

Quien se cree entrando así al baño ni siquiera toco la puerta es un idiota*decía abrazando a nuestro aprovechado kitsune que frotaba su cabecita contra los pechos de botan* awww tu tbn eres muy cariñoso igual q el gatito de sara nyaaa*le dice y besa su naricita nuevamente*ahora si a bañarnos*dice botan entrando a la bañera con agua tibia kurama seguía como hace un momento solo que se relajo tanto que se quedo dormido y botan tbn*

30 en el baño*

Nyaa q relajante *ve a su zorrito*degenerado* durmiendo cómodamente entre sus brazos pero al sentir que su botan se levantaba pero como no recordaba se levanto de un salto* tranquilo mi zorrito solo soy yo*decía botan poniéndose de pie y al salir de la tina su zorrito se desmaya nuevamente*nyaaaaa mi zorrito*dice esta vez de manera que nadie mas que su zorrito la escuche*mejor salimos a ver si la maestra genkai sabe que es lo que tienes*mientras botan se vestía kurama no dejaba de admirar el cuerpo de botan cada centímetro de piel al descubierto*

Listo vamos afuera*dice esto tomando a kurama entre sus brazos nuevamente*

Ya afuera

Nyaa recordé que debo ir con koenma maestra genkai te encargo a totoro*decía botan tomando su remo y montandolo*

Genkai mira al zorrito*mira q las mañas de yusuke se te están pegando primero te descuidas y ahora te aprovechas de ello para mirar a botan desnuda no?*dice genkai*no puedo creer hasta donde llegan las mañas de yusuke*en cuanto dice eso kurama vuelve a ser un humano pero con una gran diferencia*

Liieeee*grita una chica*

Jajajajajajajaj*se reía genkai lo cual costaba mucho*

No no puede ser yo yo no puedo es decir esto no me puede estar pasando*decía la chica entre lagrimas*

Bien iré a traerte algo de ropa*decía genkai*mientras cúbrete con esto*le da una manta*

No puede ser primero zorro y ahora soy soy una chica*decía kurama sin poder creerlo*

Toma *le dice genkai a kunama dándole ropa de chica para q vista*

No puedo creerlo enserio soy una chica*dice eso y se pone a llorar nuestro kitsune mientras se viste*

No es para tanto kurama*dice genkai mirando al kitsune eso llega nuestra risueña guía espiritual*

Ya llegue donde esta mi zorrito dice eso mirando a kunama que no se había puesto aun la camisa* no sabia que tenias visita maestra genkai y como se llama ella?

Es kurama botan*dice genkai*

Queeee?*dice botan realmente sorprendida*

El demonio gatote hizo eso o me equivoco?*dice botan ayudándole a kurama con la camisa y kunama al sentir la respiración de botan en su cuello no evito excitarse nada mas que como era chica no era tan notoria*

Que pasa kurama no debe avergonzarte ser una chica no es tan malo sabes*decía botan al verle sonrojado*

O ok*dijo kunama*

Pero como te fuiste a distraer Kurama *decía botan ajena a lo q en verdad paso*

No no lo se*decía aun mas rojo*jajaja no puedo creerlo eres una chica*se burlaba youko* si y tu tbn*decía Kurama así mismo mentalmente*

Kurama dormiremos en mi cuarto juntos ya que no puedes volver así a tu casa si no tu madre se moriría del infarto*decía botan sonriéndole a Kurama*

Maestra genkai usted esta de acuerdo*pregunta Kurama*

Claro ya que no tienes a donde ir*se acerca a el y le dice* además se que no harás nada extraño con el cuerpo de una chica*le dice mirándole aun mas de cerca*

Ha hai genkai sama*decía sumamente rojo*

Bien voy a cambiarme*decía una sonriente botan*

Kurama intento de levantarse pero genkai no lo dejo

Ni siquiera lo intentes*lo mira como si quisiera matarlo*

5 minutos después

Menos mal ahora debo pensar en que hacer*decía kurama mientras se dirigía al cuarto que por hoy compartiria con botan ario la puerta de manera que no hiciera ruido cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una imagen muy hermosa*según el* era una botan semi desnuda ya que sus senos estaban al descubierto*estaba apenas quitándose la camisa* al terminar de quitársela se queda mirando a kurama*

Nyaaa pervertido*dice botan sacando afuera a kurama*[nota: no lo golpeo jeje solo a yusuke golpea]

Gome Gome botan Chan no fue intencional yo pensé que ya te habías cambiado*decia kurama muy sonrojado*

Listo ya estoy*le dice kurama solo seguía embobado mirándola ya que se había un short y una blusita de sin mangas muy ajustada a su silueta*

Duermes con el cabello atado?*pregunto kurama*

Hai xq kurama kun? Pregunto devuelta botan*

Solo preguntaba ya q creeo q te verias mas linda con el cabello suelto*le dijo con un leve tono rojo sobre sus mejillas*

Bn ven*decia tocando el lado en su futon*

Do dormiremos en el mismo futon?*pregunto kurama y su leve rumor de volvio mas intenso*

Hai ntp eres una chica y se que no harias nada raro además recuerda que en la casita del terror yo dormí junto a ti así q confío total y plenamente en ti*esta yo me la invente jeje*

Pero eso paso hace mucho y yo y yo*dice kurama*

Vamos ven*dice botan

Bn ok te hare caso me acostare a tu lado*decia kurama aun mas sonrojado*

Botan se le queda mirando*buenas noches kurama *dice eso y se voltea dándole la espalda a kurama*

Se supone q soy chica y entonces porque es que botan me sigue excitando*decia recordando su leve incidente de hace unos minutos*a mi no me engañas tu te la quieres*decia youko y fue interrumpido x suichi*sshh cállate no digas eso botan*decia reprimiéndose mentalmente por abrazarla*mejor me duermo*dice esto cubriéndose completamente con la cobija y así se quedo dormido*

Fin cap4


	6. kurama q estas diciendo?

Capitulo 5 kurama que estas diciendo?

La mañana llego rápidamente inundando la habitación de los luminosos rayos del sol despertando al pelirrojo q abrazaba fuertemente a botan.

Aa*se tapa la boca para no despertar a botan* vaya q tonto soy estuve a punto de despertarla*dijo kurama mientras la miraba cuando esta aun dormía*es hermosa que se sentirá besarla*dijo mientras se acomodaba encima de ella*sus labios son tan hermosos *decía mientras acariciaba los labios de botan*q se sentirá besarlos serán tan suaves y dulces a como parecen solo hay una manera de saberlo*dijo acercándose cada vez mas a los labios de botan pero en eso llega hiei*tbn ahora es una chica*hn siempre con tus mañas no kurama*dice hiei* aaaaaaahh*grita kurama*yusuke pervertido*dice botan abofeteando a kurama enviándolo al otro lado de la habitación*hn deberías ser una guerrera con esa fuerza cualquier demonio se asustaría*dice hiei en modo de burla*tu cállate nya? Kurama kun estas bn kurama*dice botan corriendo hacia donde dejo a kurama en el suelo*kurama kun gome gome *dice llorando y abrazando su cabeza contra sus pechos*kurama kun*sigue llorando y kurama recupera poco a poco la conciencia*me estoy asfixiando*dice esto y sin querer apreta uno de los pechos de botan* nyaaa kurama aprovechado*dice volviendo lo a abofetear y se va molesta dejando nuevamente inconciente a kurama*

Hora del desayuno

Nos encontramos con dos chicas sumamente molestas y otras dos (q eran chicos) comiendo aglomeradamente*ya basta de comer así ahora son chicas y comerán como chicas *dice botan pegando le a kurama en la mano*auch no es mi culpa tengo hambre dice kurama poniéndose a llorar*y tu ya no comas mas helado o engordaras*no dámelo dámelo*dice hiei peleando como un niño*q pasa aquí?*interrumpe genkai sempai*no nos quieren dejar comer *dicen hiei y kurama al unísono acusando a botan y a Sara*eso no es cierto*dicen botan y sara muy molestas* si lo es no me deja comer mi helado*dice hiei mirando a sara*bn no pensaran seguir vestidos así botan ve de compras con kurama y cómprale ropa decente y tu sara ya sabe hacer y dejan de estar peleando en mi dojo por favor*dice genkai con una enorme vena en la frente*hai genkai sempai*dicen los 4*

Aww q molesto hiei es una chica*dice sara con cara de perro*q tiene de malo por lo menos así descansas un poco*cuando botan dice esto ambas se ríen un poco sonrojadas*de que tanto se ríen no es gracioso estar así*dice kurama*maldición así no puedo hacer nada con sara *dice hiei*y luego el pervertido soy yo*dice kurama a ellos se acercan un grupo de chicos formulentos *vaya vaya pero que chicas mas hermosas tenemos aquí*dicen*ami déjame a la pelinegra bajita siempre me han gustado las lolis*dice el mas grandote mirando a hiei*yo quiero a la pelirroja*dice el de en medio mirando a kurama*para su información no nos interesan los hombres*dice kurama muy seguro hiei abre los ojos como platos, botan y sara se quedan mirando entre si*a mi eso o me importa linda yo te quiero dar un besito q dices*dice el mismo tipo acercándose a kurama*q no yo ya tengo novia y se pondrá celosa si beso a alguien mas*enserio cual de ellas tres es*dice el chico*bien si tanto quieres saber te la presentare *trae a botan de la mano* ella es mi novia botan*hiei y sara se caen de espaldas* qqqqq? Q yo q?*dice botan furiosa* mi amor querida ya no tienes porque fingir además esta muy de moda esto de salir del closet *dice tomado a botan del rostro*eso eso no es cierto*dice botan*no si lo es*dice kurama y besa a botan*a los chicos q los miraban se les cae las babas, hiei y sara se miran entre si sin saber si vomitar o festejar q al fin kurama se aya decido a besar a botan sin ninguna excusa x medio y yusuke y kuwabara q pasaban x el lugar escupieron el refresco q estaban bebiendo* ven q es mi novia ahora no molesten dice esto llevándose a botan de la mano*

*Hiei hace lo mismo con sara* ella tbn es mi novia así q tbn nos vamos a un lugar mas privado* al terminar de decir eso sara golpea a hiei en la cabeza con su bolso*

En la heladería

No vuelvas a hacer eso kurama eres un gran tonto ahora todo el mundo pensara que me gustan las chicas*dice botan bastante enfadada*quieres decir q t gustaba la idea de ser cortejada por ese grupo de gorilas*dice kurama*no no me mal entiendas pero si un chico lindo hubiese pensado en cortejarme ya con lo q acabas de hacer nunca me lo dirá *dice botan llorando* no llores tampoco es el fin del mundo q un chico no se fije en ti*dice hiei*q q?*dicen las dos al unísono botan y sara*yo me hubiese muerto de tristeza si no te hubieses fijado en mi*dice sara*no te esfuerces el q sea una chica no quiere decir q piense como una*dice botan*en eso entra karazu por la puerta*bn si el karazu gay q siempre me molesta me dio la idea q seria gracioso si el de mi fic fuese bisexual así q si karazu sama estas en mi fic*

Hola hermosa botan*dice reverenciándola y besando su mano*es un placer verte*en eso levanta la mirada y ve a kurama a hiei y a sara*estoy en el paraíso*dice gritando como loco*kurama se asusta hiei se aleja y botan y sara lo miran extrañadas*karazu yo creía q eras gay*dice botan*a decir verdad yo también pensé lo mismo*dice sara*no no soy gay soy bisexual*jeje gomene karazu pero te cambiare un poco la personalidad ya q te ves un oportunista roba novias (os)*yiuc*dicen los tres al mismo tiempo* y quienes son sus amiguitas dice esto mirando a kurama y a hiei* etto son familiares de kurama y hiei*dice botan*así q clase de parientes*dice karazu sentándose al lado de kurama*somos sus primas hermanas*dice kurama* primas yo diría hermanas eres igual de hermosa q el*dice karazu acercándose demasiado para observar el escote de kurama*es un problema tener estas cosas*se dice kurama mentalmente*no es por dejarte en menos botan pero en lo personal me parece que esta chica las tiene mas grandes q tu*cuando dice eso es golpeado por botan*y tu eres muy loli dice mirando a hiei son tan pequeñas q hasta por poco te confundo con hiei*dice esto y lo golpean botan y sara al mismo tiempo*q solo en eso te fijas* no también en esto*dice eso y besa a kurama quien lo golpea con la mesa* demonios q te pasa asqueroso me vuelves a tocar y te juro q te parto la cara a golpes*todos se quedan mirando a kurama(jeje quien diría q tenia ese temperamento tan tranquilo q se veía)* se levanta y se acerca a hiei quien es mas rápido y le acerca su katana al cuello*no soy ella y si te mueves te corto la cabeza*dice hiei de manera siniestra* solo venia a invitar a botan a salir conmigo q dices?*dice karazu*ok esta bien pasa por mi a las 6 si te retrasas olvídate de q te daré una segunda oportunidad*dice botan kurama tiene un aura muy oscura rodeándolo*

Camino al dojo de genkai

Porque están tan callados chicos*kurama no dice nada solo agacha la cabeza hiei mira a sara y le sonríe*

Ves esas eran las chicas de las cuales te hablaba*vuelven a aparecerse los mismos tipos de hace unos momentos* vaya si son muy hermosa seria un bonito harem con ellas*al decir esto se acercan a kurama pero botan los intercepta*no le harán nada*dice botan*uno de ellos la golpea dejándola tirandola al suelo*tu te vienes primero*dice tomando a kurama de la mano*suéltame " q pasa porque no puedo soltarme" déjame sueltame*dice kurama y en eso otra mano hace q suelte la suya*no la molestes dice una chica de cabellos rubios cortos y de ojos verdes con un par de alas blancas* miren los Ángeles existen dice acercándose a la chica*hentai aléjate hentai*decía la pobre chica entre lagrimas*no lo hare para q te metes donde no te llaman*decía el chico acorralándola*hentai te dije q te alejaras* los cabellos de la chica se hacen largos y sus alas son negras ahora*crees q me daras miedo*dice el chico* hmp se ve q no me conoces*dice golpeándolo rápidamente tanto q ni kurama vio cuando lo envío a l otro lado de la calle*te encuentras bien kurama*le dice la chica de ojos verdes mirándolo a la cara*ha hai*dice moviendo la cabeza*oye nosotros aun estamos aquí*dicen todos*quieren terminar igual a su jefe*los mira de manera amenazadora*no no*salen corriendo*cual cual es tu nombre *dice kurama de manera seria* mi nombre es nina es todo lo q debes saber por ahora debo irme*dice nina abriendo sus alas y marchandoce dejando a todos confundidos* y botan donde esta? dice sara mirando a todos lados* seguramente tuvo q ir a atender al tonto de koenma*dice hiei*tu crees *dice sara *SIP*dice hiei* bien vámonos a casa entonces dice kurama*

Y así nuestros queridos amigos marchan a casa preguntándose quien era nina?

Donde estaba botan descúbranlo en el siguiente cap del fic

Fin cap 5


	7. recuerdos encontrados

6. recuerdos encontrados

Hola kurama donde estabas?*pregunta genkai*

Buscando a botan y no la encuentro comeré y luego seguiré buscándola*dice kurama temiendo q algo malo le aya ocurrido*no saldrás primero ya no eres un chico te pasara algo si sales a esta hora hay muchos locos ahí afuera y segundo botan esta aquí la encontré en el jardín inconsciente*dice genkai tranquilamente tomando su te*esta bien no le paso nada?*pregunta kurama*no en realidad solo tiene la mejilla hinchada pero nada mas*dice genkai*donde esta?*pregunta kurama*esta en la habitación aun no ha despertado*dice genkai y kurama se levanta y se dirige a la habitación*botan podría ser q la misma chica q me salvo hoy t trajera hasta acá? dijo kurama*es extraño me parece haber visto esos ojos en otro lugar y en otro momento demonios esa chica me parece muy conocida pero de donde la conozco?*decía kurama*pobre botan lo q t hicieron por defenderme*dice acariciando la mejilla donde botan fue golpeada*eres tan hermosa aun dormida te ves hermosa*dice acercándose a sus labios*t amo*dijo en un susurro y beso a botan en los labios*umum*genkai se aclaro la garganta*recuerda q aun eres chica*le dijo recalcando lo obvió*o hai gomene botan chan*no termino de decirlo cuando boten ya había abierto sus ojos*do donde estoy? Ku kurama kun estas bien?*pregunto tomándolo de las manos*ha hai botan chan una chica de cabellos rubios me salvo de esos salvajes*botan lo abraza*tenia miedo de q por mi culpa algo te ocurriera*dijo botan entre lagrimas*ntp no es tu culpa es mía por haberme distraído con ese neko q me hizo esto*dijo kurama devolviéndole el abrazo se sentía tan bien tener a botan su hermosa flor entre sus brazos no quería q ese momento se terminara pero debía hacerlo ya q sabia q sus impulsos ganarían*botan chan tu te encuentras bn*pregunta mirándola a los ojos*hai solo q no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió*dijo sonriendo*en ese momento el cuerpo de kurama volvió a brillar botan y genkai estaban hablando así q ni se dieron cuenta kurama volvió a ser una zorrito*nyaa mi zorrito aquí estas*lo abraza*y kurama donde se abra metido*dijo de manera inocente* bueno seguro debió ir a casa*dice y besa la nariz de su zorrito*bn maestra q tal si cenamos? decía botan*si me imagino q has de tener hambre*dijo genkai*por cierto yukina vendrá a visitarnos hoy*dijo genkai*nyaa q bn hare bastante comida para los 4*decía botan*no has solo para tres no creo q kurama regrese por hoy*mirando al zorro quien agacha las orejitas*OK iré a lavarme las manos y comenzare a preparar la cena*dice botan dejando al zorrito en el suelo y caminando hacia el lavabo junto con el zorrito quien la seguía fielmente.

*terminando de preparar la cena*

Hola hay alguien en casa?*pregunta una voz muy dulce y melodiosa*hai pasa por favor yukina*dice genkai desde la mesa*konichiwa genkai sempai*decía nuestra dulce amiguita haciendo una reverencia*konichiwa yukina chan*ohayo yuki chan*saludaba botan q traía la comida *ohayo bochan puedo ayudarte a poner la mesa*preguntaba dulcemente yukina*hai*respondió botan*

Después de la cena

Mow quede satisfecha *dice botan*hai yo tbn ah bochan quería preguntarte ese zorrito tan bonito es tuyo*decía yukina prestándole toda la atención del mundo al zorrito*hai *dice botan dejando q yukina tome al zorrito*y como se llama*le dice yukina* pensaba en ponerle sr yigles*dice botan riendo*kurama agacha las orejas y yukina sonrie*es un bonito nombre déjale ese*dice yukina chan*hai sr yingles jajaja*el nombre me lo invente jejejeje*hoy puedo dormir contigo bochan*decia yukina levemente sonrojada*hai yuki chan *dijo botan sonriendo*

En el cuarto*A LOS Q NO LES GUSTA EL YURI NO LEAN ESTA PARTE LEVE YURI DE YUKIX BOCHAN*

Bn descansa yuki chan decia botan* buenas noches bochan*dijo yukina botan ya se había quedado dormida* se que estatal aprovecharse de una chica cuando esta 0durmiendo pero tengo curiosidad*decia yukina así misma* ella es muy bonita y ha sido tan dulce conmigo*el zorro venia entrando por la ventana*

Hola zorrito guarda mi secreto si?*decia yukina*el zorro la miro sin entender ni una palabra de lo q decia*yukina se coloco encima de botan*vaya q botan tiene el sueño pesado oh es q yo casi no peso nada*Decia mientras se acercaba a los labios de botan*kurama se tapo los ojos pero algo lo impulsaba a que mirara cuando descubrió sus ojitos pudo ver a q yukina estaba besando a botan quien dormía placida mente.

Luego de un rato de besarla continuo bajando *miro q botan aun estaba vestida así q decidió deshacerse de la camisa q generosamente cubría los pechos y el abdomen de botan*no entiendo porque si es tan hermosa porque cubre su cuerpo con ropa tan orgada*decia yukina quien apreciaba el torso desnudo de botan y continuo bajando y ahora otra prenda q según yukina ahorita estaba estorbando miro la prenda con desprecio y la quito del cuerpo de botan kurama estaba asustado con lo q miraba jamás se imagino q yukina fuese tan curiosa ahora botan estaba completamente desnuda a disposición de yukina quien la volvió a besar pero ahora acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de bota quien solo gemía entre sueños*

Sueño de botan*

Estaba una chica de cabellos cortos rubios con un par de alas blancas en su espalda de repente un neko demonio se acerca*

Hola hermosa joven cual es tu nombre*decia el neko

Mi nombre es Nina wind soy hija de la familia real de este pueblecito es muy grande y todos los aldeanos aprecian a mi padre el rey *decia Nina sin embargo algo entristece a mi padre*decia la joven*así q es? Nina*decia el neko* estoy enferma y los doctores le dijeron a mi padre q pronto moriré y dice mi padre q entonces deberé casarme con el hijo del clan de los dragones y yo no quiero es decir es un buen amigo pero solo eso yo no lo amo*decia Nina quien lloraba*bn hare algo no puedo concederte el q no te cases con ese chico pero te concederé la inmortalidad no morirá pero deberás proteger al hombre q te despose ya que el cuidara de tu inmortalidad*dice el neko*cuidar de mi inmortalidad*si solo por este tiempo luego conforme pasen las épocas serás libre de enamorarte y otorgarle la inmortalidad al chico al q ames si el muere tu tbn lo harás así q cuídalo mucho*

10 años después*

Ray cuidado decia Nina lanzándose al suelo junto con su ahora marido Ray*

Nina si yo muero tu morirás conmigo verdad?*decia Ray maliciosamente*hai pero porque lo dices*preguntaba Nina* porque esta pelea ha sido desatada por la belleza de mi reina así q si muero tu tbn y nadie podrá tenerte*dicho esto el rey atravesó su corazón con su propia espada*noooo q hiciste ¿*decia Nina escupiendo sangre yo yo te odio Ray*dijo esto falleciendo *

Sueño 2

Nina corre decia una chica de cabellos azules y ojos verdes* quiero q papa y mama vean en la hermosa mujer q te has convertido así tal vez te dejen volver al castillo ya nadie vera q tienes esas alas negras*decían Nina se detuvo yo yo no puedo minaco papa y mama no cambiaran su decisión ante mi yo solo le traeré desgracias a ustedes lo siento minaco es mas te estoy arriesgando al verte a escondidas de ellos no puedo seguir arriesgándote así*dijo Nina la cual dio la media vuelta y se marcho*onee chan*lloraba minaco*sayonara minaco chan*

2 años después

Así es como se comportan ustedes mi hermana minaco lleva dos años desaparecida si no fuese por sus estupidas supersticiones minaco no hubiese huido todo lo hizo por mi y aun ustedes siguen siendo duros conmigo no he visto peores padres en la historia*decia Nina muy enfurecida* yo*en eso un joven se acerco al rey*vengo a tomar a su hija por esposa*dice el joven*nuestra hija desapareció*me refiero a Nina* decia el joven*ella es una aldeana como cualquier otra si deseas desposarla solo llévatela*Nina abrió los ojos sin saber como responder*

2 meses más tarde

*había un joven con 4 chicas al lado de el*oye Nina no quieres acompañarnos ven mi querida esposa*le propuso el joven*no deseo hacer ese tipo de cosas pero gracias por pensar en mi*su marido salio a su encuentro* eres mi esposa debes obedecerme en eso una flecha se acercaba a su marido*cuidado*dijo Nina colocándose frente a el * yo no caeré en eso niña tonta*en eso la flecha atraviesa el pecho del marido de Nina*no puede ser tu*decia mirando únicamente al chico de cabellos plateados y orejas y cola zorruna*juro q aunq me lleve miles de años me vengare*callo al suelo aun escuchaba las voces de sus asesinos*que hiciste tama no debías matarla era a este tipo no a ella*decia uno*pero q dices youko yo fui quien le otorgue la vida eterna además es tu culpa youko*decia el otro*algún día tu estupidez te condenara tama mira nada mas q desperdicio era una muy bella dama hubiese sido mi pareja perfecta decia el otro*cállate youko youko youko*se oía repetidamente y mas lejano*

Sueño 3

Ohayo saludaba una pequeña niña risueña aun niño cullo rostro se veia borroso*

Es hermoso este paseo a la playa*decia el niño su voz sonaba distorsionada*

Hai nunca lo olvidare*decia la pequeña niña*

Prométeme que si volvieses a nacer me sonreirás como lo haces hoy*decia el niño seguía oyéndose igual**hai lo prometo *la voz de la niña se distorsiona solo dejándolo en Kun*

Unos días después

Espero ayas disfrutado de tu paseo ya q mañana regresaras a la escuela a retomar tu papel como Julieta*decia la hermosa señora q le sonreía era increíble su parecido ojos verdes y cabello azul y el señor al lado tenia los ojos amatistas y cabello negro*keichiro cariño no crees q nuestra princesita será la Julieta mas hermosa del mundo*preguntaba la mujer al hombre* si Sakura ese niño*se distorsiona la voz del hombre al pronunciar el nombre* tiene suerte de ser romeo jajaja*reía el hombre*jajaja si se verán tan lindos*en eso se acerca un camión de carga a toda velocidad*jajaja*el hombre seguía conduciendo el semáforo estaba en verde dejándolo seguir conduciendo y una luz brillo ante el rostro de la niña después todo era borroso*botan botan keichiro*decia una mujer entre lagrimas mi keichiro*decia * mi bella flor botan*seguía llorando*

Fin del sueño*

Lieeeee*grita botan quien estaba completamente desnuda al lado de yukina quien tbn estaba desnuda*

Q q paso aquí? su zorrito estaba hecho bolita en el rincón y yukina a su lado preguntándose xq se sentía tan incomoda por lo menos en su zona intima* nay yukina q estuvo haciendo a noche quien es Nina? Xq esa niña se llamaba igual q yo? se preguntaba así misma botan chan*

Fin cap 6


	8. identidad revelada

revelada quien es la chica misteriosa?

Recien botan salia de la ducha*ohayo yukina chan*saludaba botan ignorante de lo q yukina habia hecho anoche*ohayo bochan*decia yukina entrando al año y cerrando la puerta tras ella*no tengo oportunidad ella tiene mas busto q yo asi jamas le gustare a kurama*decia sollozando*bueno volvemos a la historia original*nuestro zorrito se encontraba durmiendo y su cuerpo vuelve a brillar*umm q q sucedió*en eso entra botan a la habitación*nyaaaaaa kurama degenrado cúbrete*le decia tapando sus ojos no del todoo bn pero tapandolos*he q dices espera un momento mi voz soy normal de nuevo soy un hombre nuevamente*dice poniendo se de pie dejando ver su virirlidad frente a botan*lieee q acaso no sientes veguenza kurama hentai*decia botan*xq hentai *se transforma en youko*q q haces*pregunta botan*quiero abrazarte ven botan*lieee hentai hentai*botan se conbierte en la chica de alas blancas*q es esto?*se preguntaba youko acercandose mas la chica lo mira*tu?*su cabello crece y sus alas se vuelven negras*youko tu hora de morir a llegado*youko la mira sin saber q hacer la chica saca una katana*vas a pagar por lo q hiciste hace 100 años atrás vas a morir*dice desenvainando su katana y siguiendolo por todo el dojo* no huyas cobarde no te hare mucho solo revanarte en mil pedazos*decia una mujer muy enfurecida*q carácter mujer dejame yo note he hecho nada como para q desees matarme*decia youko en eso la chica lan za una patada dejandolo inconsciente y youko vuelve a ser el kurama pelirojo q todos conocemos*he do donde esta youko?*le pregunta la chica a kurama*seguro escapo*dice kurama y la chica se sonroja*liee estas desnudo q vergüenza*decia cubriendo sus mejillas*he? "pero si hace unos momentos iba a matarme?*se preguntaba kurama asi mismo*oye puedo saber algo*decia kurama*q haces en el cuerpo de botan?*pregunta kurama*bn la encontre en el limbo donde yacen las almas q murieron sin razon alguna pues yo estaba ayi desde hace 100 años antes de q koenma viese lo especial q ella llevaba yo decidi entrar en su cuerpo tenia los mimos rastros geneticos de mi familia y aquí estoy compartiendo su cuerpo ella por mi es inmortal pero su mortalidad recide en el chico del cual se enamoro y si ese chico muere ambas moriremos*decia mirando a kurama*porque deseas matar a youko*decia kurama*xq de no haber sido por ese infeliz yo aun estaria viva *decia llorando*tranquila yo comprendo*yo *lachica no hablo mas ya q se desmayo y volvio a ser la botan q tanto conocemos*sera mejor q me vista si no pensara lo peor*decia kurama llevandola en sus brazos*

5 minutos después

Maestra genkai debo ir a hablar con koenma es un asunto importante*dijo kurama quien sin mas se marcho hacia el rekai*

En el reikai

Koenma quiero q me muestres la muertes de hace 200 años*dijo kurama furioso*ya te diste cuenta bien te contare la historia nina wind era hija de la realeza iba a morir el gato la intercepto y le dio la inmortalidad ,luego volvio a nacer pero sus alas eran negras y todos hasta sus padre pensaban q les traeria mala suerte y desgracias los aldeanos iban a matarla y sus padres no se opusieron fue un sirviente del rey quien la salvo y fueron desterrados los dos con el paso del tiempo el rey y la reina tubieron una segunda hija llamada minaco la chica era un sol y queria mucho a nina y ella igual al tiempo nina observo q algunos hombre no miraban con buenas intenciones a minaco asi q decidio decirle q ya no se verian minaco huyo de el palacio no muiro pero nina penso que si tuvo hermosos hijos q levaron una larga desendencia y esta parte es mejor q tu si la veas ya q veo q no lo recuerdas*koenma enciende la pantalla*cuidado*dijo nina colocandose frente a el * yo no caere en eso niña tonta*en eso la flecha atraviesa el pecho del marido de nina*no puede ser tu*decia mirando unicamente al chico de cabellos plateados y orejas y cola zorruna*juro q aunq me lleve miles de años me vengare*callo al suelo aun escuchaba las voces de sus asesinos*que hiciste tama no debias matarla era a este tipo no a ella*decia youko*pero q dices youko yo fui quien le otorogue la vida eterna ademas es tu culpa youko*decia el neko *algun dia tu estupidez te condenara tama mira nada mas q desperdicio era una muy bella dama ubiese sido mi pareja perfecta decia el youko*callate youko*decia el neko*es la verdad solo tenias q robarles no matarlos es tan difícil de entender*decia youko*no te preocupes renacera*decia el neko*yo desde aquí te dejo solo tama no puedo seguir viendo como matas a mujeres inocentes*dice youko tomando a nina entre sus brazos*juro q te vengare hermosa dama*decia youko quien ocultaria para toda su vida q se habia enamorado de la chica a la cual tama habia asesinado*vas a morir tama*decia youko enfadado*la acabas de conocer y ya estas enamorado por eso mereces morir youko te estas ablandando*

5 minutos depues

Tu nobleza algun dia acabara contigo youko kurama*en eso termina la grabacion*

Es por eso q yo sentia q la conocia*se decia kurama*exacto*respondio koenma*botan murio hace 7 años en un accidente automovilistico su madre se suicido al siguiente mes no supero el dolor de perderla solo q seria un desastre si ella lo llegase a recordar por eso me encargue de blockear algunos de sus recuerdos hasta la etapa donde yo le ofreci ser mi guia espiritual botan tiene los reminentes de la sangre de la realeza ya q es decendencia de la desaparecida minaco*dice koenma*ella leva la destrucción en sus manos y por nombre asi q hay q cuidar q no recuerde nada de golpe q sea poco a poco*termino por decir koenma*es por eso q se desmayo*se preguntaba asi mismo kurama*debo irme*sale corriendo kurama dek reikai dejando a un koenma preocupado*hay cosas que tu tampoco debes recordar shuichi minamino*termino por decir koenma kurama se dirijia a toda prisa al dojo de la maestra genkai*ya desperto?*pregunto mirando a genkai y le conto todo lo q le dijo koenma* debe ayudarme a que no recuerde nada de golpe*le dice kurama*lo hare no te preocupes*en eso interrupe yukina y se va genkai dejandolos solos.

Kurama kun *yukina no sigue y besa a kurama en los labios*ai shiteru kurama kun¨dice separando sus labios de los de el*yu yukina chan gome pero te veo como veo a hiei como si fueses mi hermana menor no correspondo a tus sentimientos*dice kurama seriamente*ya veo lo siento kurama kun*decia yukina sonriendo*enserio estas bn?*pregunta kurama*hai*respondia yukina sonriendo*oye baka kitsune necesitamos hablar contigo*decia hiei desde la sombra*q bn hiei tu tbn volviste a ser hombre*decia kurama muy alegre*noo es q me vesti de chico*decia hiei de manera sarcastica*ok ok ya entendi vamos*decia kurama guiando a hiei*

En la sala

Hola kurama*decia sara tomando el te*hola sara como estas*preguntaba kuram*si estoy bn gracias*respondia sara*kitsune no sabes si genkai tiene mas helado*dice hiei*yo q demonios voy a saber*decia kurama con una vena en la frente*hiei no venimos a comer helado*decia sara*por eso te amo*decia hiei abrazando a sara por la cintura*bn entonces de q querian hablar*dice kurama seriamente*q es lo q ocurre con botan*dice sara*hiei se habia que dado dormido en los regazos de sara como un gatito*lo q ocurre es*decia kurama quien les conto lo q koenma le habia dicho.

Q sucedera con botan recordara todo habra otra transformación en kurama o ya se quedara asi descubranlo en el siguiente cap de este loco fic.

Fin cap 7


	9. la fiesta de kotaru

8. la fiesta de kotaru

Era un día nuevo el sol brillaba intensamente la pequeña hijita de Keiko y yusuke estaba próxima a cumplir años todos estaban ayudando a prepararle la fiesta sorpresa así q yusuke se la llevo a jugar al parque y comer un helado regresarían en la tarde

Botan tráeme esa serpentina de aya*decia Keiko*voy Keiko chan*decia botan llevando la serpentina Keiko la toma y siguen decorando y botan tbn *t ayudo con esto*decia una voz detrás de ella y si adivinaron era kurama en cuestión de segundos en vez de adornar estaban jugando con las serpentinas*

Flash back

Jaja basta *se distorsiona la voz de la niña y el rostro del niño sigue sin verse*jeje es q te ves hermosa bochan jeje*reía el niño su voz tbn se oía distorsionada*tu crees *se sonroja la niña*hai*sigue oyéndose igual*jeje*la niña sonríe*

Fin del flash back

Botan? *La miraba kurama a los ojos*te sientes bn?*pregunta kurama*hai kurama kun solo fue un mareo*decia botan sonriendo*

Dos horas más tarde

Ya se acercan todos escóndanse*decía Keiko en voz baja mientras se abría la puerta dejando entrar a kotaru y yusuke*sorpresa*gritaron todos los presentes kotaru corrió a abrazar a los presentes y se devolvió a los brazos de su padre*

Aww ni parecida a su feo padre*dice kuwabara*jeje hasta heredo la inteligencia de su madre*reía botan yusuke le golpeo la cabeza*se puede saber xq dices eso*dice yusuke*no por nada*decia botan la fiesta siguió entre son risas y bailes ya q a kotaru le fascinaba bailar así q le pidió a kurama bailar el la subió a sus zapatos y comenzaron a bailar*tío kurama xq aun no te has casado con la tía botan ella es muy bonita*decia kotaru y a kurama le corría una gotita en la cabeza*xq no c si yo le intereso a tu tía botan y para q quieres q yo y tu tía nos casemos*pregunta kurama*porque así tendrán bebes y yo jugare con ellos*decia kotaru sonriendo kurama estaba rojo hasta las orejas*y ya q estamos en esto de donde salen los bebes tío kurama?*pregunta kotaru*he? Q tal si bailas con papi yo iré a bailar con la tía botan te parece?*decia kurama*hai*responde kotaru*toma tu hija quiere bailar con su papi yo iré a bailar con botan*se aleja lo mas rápido q puede caminaba hacia botan y otro hombre se atraviesa*te gustaría bailar con migo botan chan*decia el hombre q se había atravesado en el camino de kurama*claro shishiwakamaru*decía botan sonriéndole*oh kurama no te había visto*decía shishiwakamaru llevándose a botan de la mano*ese hijo de su recontra madre*se decía kurama así mismo*jajajajaja*reía hiei*se te adelantaron por lerdo jaajaja*seguía riendo mientras kurama solo los miraba bailar lo cual lo mataba de los celos*tu cállate*decía kurama furioso

Conversación de botan y shishiwakamaru

Oye botan te han dicho lo hermosa q te ves este día*decía el*no en realidad porque vdd me veo bonita*dice botan* yo dije hermosa no bonita ya q bonita no te haría justo juicio*decía el botan se sonroja ya q nadie le había dicho hermosa en eso el baile se vuelve mas alegre haciendo q todos intercambien pareja seiryu me te a kurama en el baile así hasta q terminan juntos yusuke pone música mas romántica pone la sinfonía de Beethoven sonata claro de luna kurama toma la mano de botan en la suya y con la otra rodea la cintura de botan en cambio botan entrelaza su mano con la de kurama y apoya su mano libre en el hombro de kurama ambos se quedan mirando el uno al otro a los ojos botan se perdio en la mirada de kurama

Flashbacks (la primer vida de Nina)

Ella bailaba con un chico de cabellos plateados bailaba acompasado con ella sentía su corazón latir aceleradamente temía q ese momento ella se desvanecería en su mirada color ámbar esos hermosos ojos la hacían perderse eran hermosos

Y dime cuantos años tienes joven Nina*decía el joven su voz sonaba igual q la del niño*jajaja tu ya lo sabes*pasa lo mismo q con el niño al pronunciar su nombre*tengo 15*decia la joven*jeje se ríe el joven eres una dulce joven q deseas de un demonio q ya ha vivido lo suficiente*decia el joven*solo q me ame eso deseo*decia la joven*es irónico eso tu ya lo tienes*decia el joven sinceramente*yo por ti desataría una guerra pero soy un bandido y tu una princesa q podría ofrecerle a tu padre q no le aya robado ya?*decia el joven*no lo ce pero mi corazón esta contigo*dice Nina*Nina cierra los ojos*decia el joven Nina le obedeció el la besa y su padre lo descubre*aleja tus manos de mi hija asqueroso bandido*decia el rey*corre corre*decia Nina*no sin antes darte esto*saca una rosa de su cabello*no iguala tu belleza pero es una dulce muestra de mi amor por ti Nina*dice esto y le roba un apasionado beso que les dejo sin aire*ahora si debo irme bella princesa*decia alejándose ella solo atendió a suspirar*

Fin del flash back

Se detiene ya q la music había acabado kurama seguía mirando a botan y botan le imitaba ambos cerraron los ojos se acercaban mas y mas podían sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro estaban a un centímetro de rozar sus labios cuando*yiuk no quiero ver esos fushi decía kotaru kurama y botan miraban al piso completamente rojos*de de debo volver con genkai a de estar esperándome*decía botan si mirar a nadie* yo yo tbn debo volver con mi madre si no se pondrá nerviosa dice kurama aun sonrojado y sale corriendo yukina quien miraba no lo evito y se puso a llorar*botan se acerco a ella*nos vamos?*decia botan sin mirarla*

Ha ahí decia yukina secando sus lagrimas

En el templo

Q fue lo q te sucedió yukina chan*preguntaba botan*es q yo estoy enamorada de kurama y se q no tengo oportunidad*dijo yukina botan sintió q se paralizo su corazón*no digas eso yukina eres muy bonita*decia botan*no es cierto kurama esta enamorado de otra chica*decia yukina*si pero ha de ser menos hermosa q tu*decia botan *q acaso estas ciega botan el esta enamorado de ti*dice yukina botan queda en shock yukina se va corriendo a la habitación*si es así no puedo permitir q yukina sufra así tendré q renunciar a mis sentimientos por el*se decia botan

Ya veo*decia genkai*tu no puedes sacrificarte por yukina además ella solo esta atraída por la apariencia de kurama*respondió genkai (pss quien no)*pero pero*decia botan*tienes razón además seguro esta confundiendo mi amistad con kurama con el amor después de todo ella no lo conoce aun*decia botan secando sus lagrimas genkai se golpeaba la cabeza*pasa algo genkai sempai*dijo botan*nn no (solo no pense q fueras tan despistada)*seguía tomando su te

En la puerta

Hermosa yukina vengo a ver si estas bien como te pusiste a llorar yo pense q algo te pasaba*decia kuwabara*

No te preocupes kazuma me encuentro bien pero temo q hice algo muy mal y debo disculparme con botan chan*en eso botan se acerca y le abraza*no te preocupes me encuentro bien yuki chan no te preocupes si *le sonreía*

Y así se reconciliaron yukina y botan.

En otro lugar*

Hay estoy muerta no me vuelvo a poner tacones nunca mas en mi vida*decia Sara*hoy te veías muy hermosa pero sigo prefiriendo como te ves desnuda*decia hiei*apenas vienes siendo un chico y ya quieres tenerme desnuda hiei*decía Sara fingiendo estar molesta*por favor mi ama castígame*decía hiei*q uke te ves hiei*decía Sara*si soy lo q tu quieras*

5 minutos después

Sara *gemía hiei mientras sara se movía*ya ya casi hiei kun*decía sara mientras seguía*no ya no mas decia hiei y rodaron en la cama y ahora hiei estaba encima de sara*ahora yo seguiré el juego*decía hiei quien comenzaba a moverse dentro de sara sara le arañaba la espalda hiei aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas*aaa hiei kun no no puedo mas*decia sara y hiei esparce su semilla en el interior de sara quien entierra sus uñas en la espalda de hiei.

2 segundos más tarde

Si sigues así voy a quedar embarazada*decia sara jadeando*umm no importa será mío y tuyo*decia hiei acomodando a sara sobre su pecho*enserio*decía sara*sip*decia hiei y ambos no duraron en caer bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

Como seguira la historia descúbranlo en el próximo cap

Fin cap8


	10. corazones entre cruzados sentimientos en

9. corazones entre cruzados sentimientos encontrados

Sueño.

Hola xq tan sola*le decía un hombre con una voz parecida a la de youko solo q no se escuchaba claramente*solo recogía algunas rosas*decía Nina*sabes estas rosas te están muy agradecidas ya q dicen q tu las cuidas todos los días*decía el joven*en efecto siempre las cuido son mis confidentes*decía Nina*ellas estarán muy tristes cuando te marches*decía el joven*pero no me queda mucho tiempo de vida*decía la joven Nina*vaya y no hay nada q se pueda hacer*decía el joven*no en realidad no*decía Nina mirando al cielo*ven te llevare a ver un lugar muy hermoso*decía tomando a Nina de la mano*pero si mi padre no me encuentra se enojara*no te preocupes no se dará cuenta*decía*ok me convenciste*la chica lo seguía*llegaron aun hermoso paisaje*ves te dije q era hermoso*decía el joven sonriendo Nina quedo impresionada con la belleza de aquel joven ese joven era era no podía equivocarse era el era*

Botan se despertó miro a todo lado y solo se encontró con suishi durmiendo a sus pies era increíble lo hermoso q se veía durmiendo su camisa entre abierta sus ojos completamente cerrados su rostro tan angelical*conste q de angelical solo el rostro*no resistió mas y aparto el mechón de cabello q estaba demás sobre su rostro y acaricio su mejilla*buenos días botan chan*decía kurama recién abriendo sus hermosos ojos esmeralda*bu bu buenos días kurama kun*decía botan completamente roja*xq no fuiste con tu madre*decía botan*ya le llame le dije q me quedaría con la maestra genkai me dijo q estaba bn y pues aquí me tienes*botan le miraba confundida*botan después de desayunar q te parece si te invito a comer un helado*decía kurama sonriéndole*hai de lo q yo quiera*decía botan*si del q tu quieras*decía kurama*

Después del desayuno

Nuestra guía espiritual salía del baño con un hermoso vestido rosa

Lista para irnos bochan*decía kurama con su característica sonrisa botan solo lo miraba embobada

Flash back

Había una pequeña niña de alas negras corriendo detrás de una mariposa*no huyas jeje*decía la niña*bochan*decía un niño con voz algo distorsionada*hai*se distorsiona cuando pronuncia el nombre*vamos por nuestros helados*el niño toma su mano*

Fin del flash back

Kurama había tomado la mano de botan*bochan te encuentras bn? preguntaba mirándole a los ojos*ha hai kurama kun me encuentro bn*

10 minutos después

Oye maya ese no es suishi tu exnovio*decía una chica pelinegra de ojos azules*hai si es el no puedo creer lo se dejo crecer el cabello se ve mas apuesto*decía la chica de cabello castaño llamada maya*y quien es la chica q esta con el*decía la primera*no no puede ser ella*decía maya

Flash back

Bn ya voy a otorgar los papeles botan wind serás Julieta suishi minamino tu serás romeo el resto será el reparto iniciaremos los ensayos

*final del mes*

Mama porq teníamos q venir a la playa*decía la niña*tu querías venir o es q ya se te olvido*en eso la niña desvía la mirada y ve a dos niños jugando*

No suishi kun jajaja*reía la niña de cabellos azules*jajaja ven no te hará daño es solo un cangrejito*decía el niño*como desearía q ella desapareciera así yo quedaría sola con suishi*decía la niña castaña mirando hacia la niña de cabellos azules*

Dos días después*

Ultimas noticias reportan muerte de padre e hija se presume que el nombre de la niña era botan wind y el del padre keichiro wind solo sobrevive una victima del accidente*no puedo creerlo*decía la niña*

Tres meses después

Hey suishi kun ven vamos al cine decía la niña llamándolo*no deseo salir maya pero gracias*decía el niño

Fin del flas back

Ella debería estar muerta oye tu niña*decía gritándole a botan*he es a mi?*decía botan*si tu como te llamas*decía maya*botan ese es mi nombre*decía botan quien comía un helado con suishi*no no puede ser ella ella estaba muerta*maya corre a toda velocidad.

Q le abra ocurrido*se preguntaba botan*no les prestes atención*le dice kurama sonriéndole*ohayo* saludaba Sara q venia tomada de la mano de hiei*ohayo*decían botan y kurama al unísono*umm no me digan q están en una cita*decía sara*no no nada d eso*decía botan completamente roja*umm tonto kitsune*dijo hiei*

2 segundos después*

Si q eres pícaro kurama la invitaste a salir al puro despiste q pillo*le decía sara en voz baja a kurama*no no es eso*decía kurama haciendo puchero*q es tanto secreteo entre ustedes dos *decía botan algo celosa en ese momento el viento soplo muy fuerte levantando un poco la falda del vestido dejando ver una gran parte de la ropa interior de botan kurama no evito verlos y se quedo como en estado de shock sara le cubría los ojos a hiei y la pobre de botan no hallaba como sostener la falda para q no se volara en ese instante ya kurama no era suichi si no youko kurama*hola gatita me extrañaste*decía esto acorralando a botan contra el árbol*nyaaa aléjate*youko acercaba sus labios a los de botan cuando en eso sintió el filo de una katana contra su garganta*etto etto*decía youko*estas muerto decía Nina hiei y sara estaban asombrados del cambio drástico de botan youko solo acato a correr el jamás mediría fuerzas con una mujer*quien le seguía destruyendo todo a su paso con su katana youko logro ocultarse pero en cuanto lo hizo se volvió a transformar en chica al igual q hiei*aaaaaaaa*grito sara Nina se detuvo*youko salio de su escondite*ves no soy youko*decía youko*ya q youko es un zorro muy sexy yo soy mujer ves*decía mostrando sus pechos a Nina quien le golpeo*y como tal demuestra pudor mujer desvergonzada*decía Nina*eso dolió*decía youko con lagrimas en los ojos Nina solo le observo*gomenasai tal vez no medí mi fuerza*decía Nina haciendo una reverencia en eso youko recordó algo

Flash back

Una chica le reverenciaba*go gomenasai no me fije por donde caminaba dacia ella*no hay problema decía youko*después de todo nadie me tiene corriendo como un loco*la chica le sonrío youko por primera vez se acordaba d q tenia un órgano q se acelerara sin control ante los sentimientos*sabia q te volverías una mujer muy hermosa*decía youko* y tu q temías qdarte sola*le decía mientras le miraba*youko kun*decía la joven*el mismo*decía youko la chica le abrazaba*youko kun temía q no volvieras como lo habías prometido*decía la chica*yo jamás dejo promesas sin cumplir*dice mientras le tomaba del mentón*mira nada mas q hermosos ojos parecen dos bellas esmeraldas*decía youko entregando una rosa a la joven*sabes es extraño pero tus rosas tienen un aroma muy diferente huelen mas dulce*decía la chica oliendo la rosa*si es que yo las hago crecer con mi poder ves*le enseña tomando un capullo de rosa y la hace crecer*eso es magnifico*decía la chica con los ojos color esmeralda*sabes me pareces muy hermosa decía mientras le tomaba por la cintura la chica lo miraba a los ojos*youko kun*kurama coloco sus labios sobre los de la chica quien no opuso resistencia dejándose llevar por el beso de youko a los minutos se separaron por falta de aire*te amo Nina*decía youko mientras le abrazaba el la había reencontrado después de 100 largos años a su dulce e inocente Nina el la amaba estaba tan enamorado como la primera vez q le vio*

Fin del flash back

Ahora youko kurama abrazaba a Nina quien no entendía porq lo hacia pero esa sensación tan calida le hizo devolverle el abrazo ella recordaba muy bien quien fue el ultimo q le abrazo así.

Flash back

El me dijo q me amaba *decía una joven muy alegre y me abrazo *seguía sonriendo*sin importarle el color de mis alas*decía muy alegre*me be beso*decía y se tocaba los labios con sus dedos.

Fin del flas back

Nina se había desmayado youko evito q cayera tomándola en sus brazos Nina volvió a ser botan y youko volvió a ser kurama*q mal ahora soy una chica gracias al idiota de youko*decía mientras llevaba a botan devuelta a casa*

En otro lugar

No puede ser esa chica esta muerta es imposible q siga viva es decir no puede ser

*flash back*

Chicos tenemos a una nueva alumna su nombre es botan wind trátenla bn*decía la profesora*woww es hermosa , si es muy bonita, tendrá novio, seguro q si*decían los compañeros varones*ohayo suichi kun decía saludando al chico pelirrojo de cabello corto q se sentaba frecuentemente junto a la ventana*ohayo bochan*decia ese mismo chico la chica corrió a sentarse a su lado*no puedo creerlo suichi le dejo sentarse su lado, si no le dijo nada, será la novia de suichi*decían las chicas mientras miraban como los dos chicos hablaban entretenidamente lo q mas le daba celos a maya era verlo tan feliz a lado de esa chica q según maya era demasiado corriente.

Fin del flash back

Esa chica siempre tuvo toda su atención siempre me quitaba mi lugar suichi era y es mío*decia maya amargamente llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

Que pasara kunama volverá a ser normal

Descúbranlo en el próximo cap de este loco fic

Fin cap 9


	11. kurama es papá?

10. Kurama es papá?

Era un día muy hermoso el sol brillaba en lo alto botan este día estaría atendiendo los problemas del reikai junto con ayame.

Ohayo*saludaba un hermoso niño con cabellos plateados cola y orejas zorrunas del mismo color y unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda *ohayo pequeño a quien buscas*preguntaba botan*ami padre responde el pequeño*botan llamaba koenma*si señor*decia botan koenma le pone la mano sobre el hombro de botan*necesito hablar contigo un momento*decia koenma*OK ya voy*dijo botan*el niño los siguió sin q se dieran cuenta*q pasa koenma sama*decia botan*cierra los ojos*decia koenma*OK*botan cerro sus ojos koenma se acercaba cada vez mas a sus labios*oye tu dijiste q solo hablarías con ella*decía el peqño niño*a ti eso no te incumbe *respondía koenma*koenma es solo un niño*decia botan cargándolo en sus brazos el niño fingía llorar abrazando a botan*además el niño tiene razón tu y yo íbamos a hablar*decía botan*koenma*botan yo t amo*decia koenma*nya koenma sama gomenasai yo no correspondo ya se lo había dicho*botan se vuelve y cruza la puerta el niño le saca la lengua*ese demonio**decia koenma esperen un momento oye tu niño*dijo koenma ven acá no buscabas a tu padre*decia koenma el niño le pide amablemente a botan q le baje y ella le sonríe y lo hace y entra con koenma*como te llamas?*pregunta koenma*mi nombre es kurama minamino wind soy hijo del famoso zorro bandido youko conocido como suichi minamino y Nina wind conocida como botan wind*decía el niño bastante enfadado*por eso no me dejaste q le besara*decia koenma*si mama solo puede ser besada por papa no por un bb llorón*decia el niño haciendo puchero*por eso tus ojos son color esmeralda como los de Nina*decía el koenma*pues te ayudare a q encuentres a tu padre pero no podrás decirle q botan es tu madre ya q alteraría el futuro mas conociendo el temperamento de tu padre cuando las hormonas se le suben a la cabeza*decia koenma*umm no ce xq no te tengo confianza*ntp ya acpte mi derrota frente a tu padre es definitivo q no tendré oportunidad mas q se q tu peqño demonio nacerás*decía koenma con una sonrisa fingida*ok*dijo el niño*botan ve y llama a kurama*hai decía botan quien monto su remo

En la habitación de kurama

El joven venia abriendo sus hermosos ojos esmeralda*aammm q pereza he esperan esta sensación la reconozco*decia kurama*si volví a ser hombre*decia feliz kurama* y en q te diste cuenta*dijo hiei*q haces aquí*no solo quería venir a molestarte ya q quiero un helado y sara me tiene a dieta dice q estoy mas pesado*dijo hiei* q jajaja tu sin helado ya se te hizo una adicción*dice kurama*y a ti se te hizo adicción soñar con botan desnuda*dijo hiei*eso no es cierto yo yo no soñé con eso*dice hiei*hay si aja y entonces te creció otra pierna dice hiei* cállate hiei q te vas a quedar sin helado*decia kurama  
en el baño

Vaya q sueño mas hermoso es hiei es un tonto*decia kurama*

Sueño de kurama

Botan*decia kurama mientras le besaba en los labios*kurama kun*entrelazaba sus dedos con los de kurama*nyaa du duele kurama kun*decia botan al sentir a kurama abriendose paso en su intimidad*no te preocupes bochan si lo deseas me detengo*decia kurama*no kurama kun yo te deseo*decia y kurama continuo entrando y saliendo en botan así continuo hasta q dejo salir su semilla en el interior de botan*aishiteru kurama kun*decia botan*aishiteru botan chan*

Fin del sueño

Kurama suspira y sale del baño hiei esta en la sala hablando con la madre de kurama solo tiene un paño alrededor de su cintura como la única prenda q cubre su cuerpo en eso botan entra por la ventana*kurama kun necesito q vengas conmigo*dice botan en lo q se queda mirando a kurama se le cae el paño dejando su virilidad al desnudo frente a botan quien se desmayo.

5 minutos después con kurama ya vestido

Botan abría sus ojos*kurama kun*decía bochan sonrojándose*ntp ya estoy vestido*decía kurama quien solo andaba el pantalón puesto*mentiroso te falta la camisa*decía botan aun mas roja*jeje bueno pero no soy chica así q no hay nada de q apenarme*decía kurama* ay si ya recordé kurama tienes que venir inmediatamente conmigo*decía botan tomándolo de la mano y montándolo al remo*botan sabes no estoy acostumbrado a volar en esta cosa*decía kurama*solo agarrate fuerte de mi*al decir esto kurama se sostuvo fuerte de botan pero de la parte menos precisa*puedo saber q demonios haces tocando mis pechos*decía botan con una vena en la frente*eeto etto gomene*decía abajando sus manos hasta la cintura de bochan.

10 minutos después

Aquí estamos sr koenma*decía botan*el niño se escondía detrás de koenma bota se fue a seguir con sus labores yusuke ,hiei y kuwabara junto con keiko y yukina siguieron a botan pensando q algo malo estaba pasando*ve es el decía koenma*el es mi papa*decía el niño*si es el*dijo koenma el niño corrió hacia los brazos de su padre*papiiii*kurama se desmayo de la sorpresa kuwabara yusuke y hiei se quedaron mirando con los ojos grandes como platos yukina keiko y shizuru no sabían q hacer*papi? decía el niño mirando a su padre en el piso.

5 minutos después

Botan miraba a kurama q se veía sexy aun desmayado

Umm*rugió kurama quien se estaba despertando*botan*decía mirándola*hai kurama kun q pasa?*le mira devuelta*yo no sabia q tenias un hijo*botan dice esto mirando sus manos*es un niño muy lindo felicidades*decía botan con un deje de amargura en su voz el niño entro y abrazo a su padre*papa*decía el niño abrazándolo y mirando a botan no soportaba ver a su amada madre tan triste*bochan q sucede*decía el niño mirándole*no es nada debo volver al trabajo*decía botan quien salió de la habitación*no puede ser como fui tan tonta como se fijaría en mi es obvio*decía llorando botan chan*

En la habitación

Oye niño cuantos años tienes?*pregunta kurama*tengo nombre me llamo kurama y tengo 12 años de edad*decía el niño* es imposible yo apenas tenia 8 años mmm no eres de esta época cierto*decía*kurama*hai vengo de un futuro muy lejano*decía el niño*y esta es tu verdadera apariencia*preguntaba kurama*solo es mi apariencia como demonios*el niño se convirtió en humano*y esta es mi apariencia humana*el niño tenia largos cabellos rojos el mismo color de piel de kurama en todo eran iguales solo una parte vario sus ojitos eran color amatista como los de su madre*y como es tu madre*decía kurama*es muy bonita delgada cabello largo blanca*decía el niño*solo eso*dijo kurama*no me esta permitido decirte quien es mi madre solo se q es una chica muy fuerte*decía el niño mirando a su padre*a si porque*dijo kurama*porque un día mama y papa peleaban en el cuarto se oía mucho escándalo hasta sonaba la pared por los golpes q mama le daba a papa y cuando papi salió del cuarto tenia toda la espalda arañada*decía el niño kurama estaba rojo hasta las orejas*sin duda mami es la guerrera mas fuerte del universo*decía el niño*ya que hasta papi le teme cuando se enoja*kurama no sabia en que hueco meterse en un futuro procuraría revisar que de verdad sus futuros hijos estén bien dormidos así no oirán las "peleas" q tenga con su futura mujer*papi en que piensas*decía el dulce e inocente niño*para q viniste al pasado*pregunta kurama*xq mi existencia y la de mi hermana esta en peligro porque hay un demonio que esta enamorado de mama el vino al pasado para conquistarla y que se olvide de ti*decía el niño*y como se quien demonios es tu madre*decía kurama*tu la conoces desde hace unos años atrás papa mami es muy bonita tu sabes quien es yo se que si*decía el niño*es seiryu*pregunto kurama*no*dijo el niño* yukina*preguntó kurama*es parecida pero no es yukina además es mas alta*dijo el niño*nyaaa no c *se dio por vencido kurama*no puedes venir conmigo a mi casa a mama le daría un paro cardiaco*dijo kurama*q se quede conmigo entonces*dijo botan desde la puerta*hai iré con bochan decía corriendo a los brazos de botan la que lo tomo entre sus brazos*ok me parece una perfectísima idea*dijo kurama y así cada quien se fue para su casa.

5 minutos después

Este es el templo de genkai aquí me quedo cuando no puedo llegar a mi apartamento*decía botan*es un lugar muy tranquilo*decía el niño*hai dormirás conmigo si?.*dice bochan*hai*responde el niño quien se quedo con su madre.

Como seguirá kurama se dará cuenta que su futura esposa es botan descúbranlo en el próximo cap de mi alocado fic

Fin cap 10


	12. memorias de amor

11. memorias de amor

Sueño

*La voz se distorsiona*kun tu me recordaras si yo muero*preguntaba la chica miran do al joven de cabellos plateados*claro como podría olvidar un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo Nina*decía el chico sonriéndole*esa sonrisa tan hermosa*

100 años después

One chan*decía una chica de cabellos azules*q sucede minaco chan*las chicas tomaban un baño en ese río tan cristalino*como es que tu bueno*decía minaco*como puedo hacer para q me crezcan así*decía acariciando los pechos de Nina*nyaa minaco chan basta*decía nina sonrojándose*nina chan nyaa dime tu secreto*decía minaco quien seguía haciendo lo mismo que hace unos momentos*vaya debería decirle a esta niña tu secreto *decía un joven riendo*tu etto degenerado estoy sin vestir*minaco se cubre*no te preocupes minaco no me gustan las niñas menudas*decía sin voltear a verla*nina*decía abrazándole*eres un pervertido nyaaa*decía haciendo puchero*no lo soy yo ya te he visto así en otra ocasión decía acariciándole la mejilla la voz de l chica se distorsiona*volviste por mi no me olvidaste como lo prometiste*decía nina con lagrimas en los ojos*nina no llores pase 100 años esperándote como para verte llorar*decía mientras secaba sus lagrimas*ok no llorare*decía nina sonriéndole*

Fin del flash back

Despierta botan*le decía el pequeño niño*hai *se levanta de la cama en un salto y se dirige corriendo al baño*

5 minutos después

Apúrate le dijiste a papa q nos veríamos en la heladería*decía el pequeño*hai gome es q estaba descansando no había podido dormir en toda la noche*decía botan*ntp papa sabrá xq nos retrasamos.

En la heladería

Donde estarán? Les abra pasado algo? Y si los raptaron no no*se decía así mismo cierto pelirrojo*umm se han tardado demasiado*se decía y en eso sintió q alguien se abrazaba a su pierna*papa*decía el niño*hola mi pequeño*decía kurama tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos*

Sueño de maya

Suishi vuelve a ser mi novio decía maya*no quiero yo estoy enamorado de botan*decía Suishi*el es mío ahora reía botan macabramente*no no kurama kun ella es una muerta*decía maya*ya es muy tarde*decía botan y mordía el cuello de kurama*aaaaaaaaaaaaaa no no kurama kun*

Segundo sueño

Maya estaba vestida de novia y estaba encerrada en una jaula*noo ella soy yo decía maya botan tbn estaba vestida de novia suishi estaba a su lado*si acepto decía suishi*botan lo cubría con su velo*muajaja*se reía botan*noooo suishi kun*lloraba maya*

Fin del sueño

Noo grito en sueños *ella no se llevará no me robará nuevamente a suishi

Volviendo a la historia original

Papa debo volver al futuro solo venia a advertirte del peligro que se a vecina*decía el niño*ok cuídate*decía kurama abrazando al niño*adiós ma digo bochan*decía el niño*bye kurama chan*dijo y beso su frentecita*bye bye nya*decía el pequeño y se fue.

5 minutos después

Bueno kurama chan debo irme debo encontrarme con karasu sama*¨decía botan*ok suerte con tu cita*decía kurama*mierda ese gay bisexual de karasu*se decía mentalmente nuestro querido kitsune*ok gracias kurama kun decía una sonriente botan la cual tomo su remo y se marcho del lugar.

2 segundos después

Kurama caminaba tranquilamente por el parque *maldito karasu mira q invitar a botan a salir bueno supongo que tbn es mi culpa por no decirle a botan que me gusta pero y si lo hago y pierdo mi amistad con ella*en ese instante una voz le saco de sus pensamientos*ohayo suishi kun le saludaba maya con una hermosa sonrisa*ohayo maya kun*saludaba kurama*suishi kun sabes quería saber si tenias algo que hacer*decía maya* no en realidad que tal si salimos*decía kurama*gome maya chan saldré con tigo pero solo para vigilar que karasu no se pase de listo con bochan*decía kurama mentalmente

6:00 pm

Hola bochan*decía el pelinegro*te ves hermosa esta noche*decía karasu besando la mano de bochan*domo arigato de gozaru yo*decía botan*

En el restaurante

Que vas a pedir maya chan*decía kurama*umm caviar*decía maya* bien ami tráigame filete de cordero tierno onegai*kurama le pedía a la maid cuando vio entrar por la puerta a botan de la mano de karasu maya volteo a ver a botan se veía muy bien*demonios esa chica*decía maya quien volteo a ver a kurama quien miraba fijamente a botan*suishi*decía maya llamando la atención de suishi*emm q me decías*dijo kurama levemente distraído(si claro levemente)*no no es nada ntp*decía maya mirando con sumo enojo a botan era increíble* ella debía estar muerta*decía maya mentalmente*

Conversación de botan y karasu

Bn que vas a pedir bocha yo etto umm q me dices de esto es q no ce francés así q necesito de tu buen gusto karasu kun*decía botan inocentemente*te recomiendo esto*decía karasu señalando el menú*hai entonces pediré esto*decía botan*ami tráigamelo mismo q a la dama*decía karasu seriamente y debió la mirada hacia kurama quien hablaba con maya*vaya vaya así q estas celoso así q es botan la chica q t tiene de cabeza*decía karasu mentalmente*q mala suerte q aya caído en amor con ella yo tbn no kurama kun*decía mentalmente karasu*

Después de la comida

Bella botan quiere bailar conmigo* decía karasu tomándole de la mano*

Flash back

Hermosa nina me haría el honor de bailar esta pieza*decía el joven pelinegro tomando su mano*hai*decía nina sonrojándose el chico pasaba su mano por la cintura ella elevaba su mano hasta su hombro y así se relajo y se dejo guiar por el joven:

Fin del flash back

Ahora botan bailaba con karasu quien sabia bailar y lo hacia muy bn*maya te gustaría bailar*decía kurama a maya quien se llenaba de alegría y termino aceptando conforme se desarrollo el baile kurama se pudo acercar a botan y kurama hizo algo inesperado arrebato a botan de los brazos de karasu.

Flash back

El joven peliplata le tomo de la mano y le abrazo así nadie se acercaría mas a ella le tomo y comenzaron a bailar se miraban a los ojos el le besaba de cuando en cuando le juraba a amarla nina sin saber porque ella el correspondía cada beso cada gesto de su rostro su corazón latía a mil x hora*nina dime que jamás besaras a otro como me besas a mi dime q jamás corresponderás como me correspondes ami.

100 años después

Un hermoso lago azul por la luz de la luna q brillaba intensamente sobre el lago*nina chan alguna vez has bailado*preguntaba el joven peliplata* no en realidad no tengo tiempo para comportarme como una dama gome*Decía nina el joven le tomo de la mano halo un poco para hacerla ponerse de pie*la tomo de la cintura*así uno dos uno dos*decía el joven*así*preguntaba nina*no guías déjame ser yo quien guíe*decía el joven dejando de lado a minaco y a la madre adoptiva de nina*así*decía nina*si así mi hermosa nina.

Meses después

No ce como le haremos mi padre querrá echarme a patadas *decía nina quien se veía hermosa con su vestido único*el joven solo guardo silencio y le tomo de la cintura guiándola y así comenzaron a bailar acompasadamente*el chico si tenia mala reputación pero parecía q a todas las chicas les llamaba la atención el chico de cabellos plateados quien bailaba con una chica la cual ni siquiera reconocían hasta q*ven es nina *decía una chica la cual destrozo el velo q cubría las hermosas alas de nina quien se alejo llorando del palacio los hombre quedaron impactados por la belleza de nina era increíble e imposible q le hayan desterrado del reino pero para desgracia de nina hubo un hombre al q no paso desapercibida su belleza el hombre q ella no sabia q unos meses después le quitaría su libertad su estadía al lado del chico al cual amaba:

Fin del flash back

Botan no sabia porque pero se sentía mal aparto a kurama de ella y salio corriendo de allí con lagrimas en sus ojos kurama quien no lo evito y se fue detrás de ella.

Afuera

Bochan q sucedió*decía kurama notoriamente preocupado*no lo se*decía botan*solo me sentía triste y decidí salir*kurama le abrazo por la espalda*sabes q puedes contar conmigo vdd*decía kurama botan se volteo y devolvió el abrazo de kurama.

Flash back

Nina no llores no fue mi intención que hicieran esto gomenasai*decía el chico*no hay problema yo sabia q esto iba a ocurrir pero bueno *decía secando se las lagrimas*por tonta me ocurrió esto*el chico le abrazo por la espalda*gomenasai sabes q cuentas conmigo vdd*decía el chico nina le devolvió el abrazo*ami tus alas me parecen hermosas*decía el chico quien le beso en los labios la chica correspondía a su beso*arigato youko kun*dijo nina.

Fin del flash back

Al instante botan se desmayo (no kurama no le beso x si quedan con la duda)*bochan te encuentras bn? botan*decía kurama

En el restaurante*gomene maya pero debemos irnos y tu tbn gomene karasu debo llevarme a botan*decía kurama quien llevaba a botan en sus brazos*

En casa de maya

Lo siento debí prestarte mas atención pero prometo compensártelo esta bn? *decía kurama*hai ntp*decía kurama se marcho maya cerro la puerta tras de si y comenzó a llorar dándose cuenta d q su batalla contra botan estaba perdida pero no no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

Casa de la maestra genkai

Espero que te repongas botan*decía kurama quedándose al lado de botan y tbn quedándose dormido.

En la sala genkai hablaba con koenma.

Asi q kurama tmp recuerda q se conocían de niños?*decía genkai*exacto y recordara hasta el día en q botan lo recuerde y si todo sale bn no abra consecuencias*decía koenma*bn debo irme genkai sempai cuídalos*

Recordara kurama, botan recordara a su amor perdido q pasara léanlo en el siguiente cap de este fic

fin cap 11


	13. el regreso del hijo de kurama

regreso del hijo de kurama  
Sueño de botan  
Botan yo estoy enamorado de ti*decía kurama*yo tbn kurama kun*responde botan*cásate conmigo se mía tengamos hijos decía kurama*eh? Nooo kurama tu hijo no nacerá si eso ocurre*dijo botan asustándose mía botan*decía kurama con cara malévola y se abalanzaba encima de ella*noooooo*gritaba botan*serás mía te guste o no*decía ahora youko kurama*  
Fin del sueño  
No nono*decía botan quien acaba de despertar*etto etto solo fue una pesadilla nyaaaaaaaaaaa si llego tarde koenma se enfadara conmigo nono no quiero eso*decía bota quien se fue corriendo hacia el baño*  
2 horas mas tarde  
No te preocupes bochan koenma no dirá nada*decía ayame*ya q no le diré q llegaste tarde*decía ayame*en eso un niño la empujo*oye q te*ayame no siguió ya q vio q estaba asustado*kurama chan q pasa decía botan mirando al niño quien lloraba*un tipo me siguió y quería matarme mi futuro se volvió peor mataron a papa*decía el pequeño*ntp conmigo estas a salvo kuchan*decía botan abrazando al niño*volví para decir le a papa quien desea desposar a mi mama*decía el niño*enserio? Tu mami a de ser muy hermosa*decía botan con un deje de tristeza en su voz*hai mi mama es muy hermosa decía el niño mirando a su madre*mama*se le escapa esa palabra al pqño pero para su suerte botan chan no le escucho.  
Una hora mas tarde en casa de kurama  
Hola kuchan*decía kurama a su peqño*otousan*dijo kuchan*q sucede apenas ayer regresaste a casa y ya volviste*Decía kurama pensando en lo le pasaba a su peqño retoño*otousan ayer moriste en mi futuro mama esta muy triste y esta muriendo no deja de llorar rogando que regreses papa yo sospechaba q koenma era el q te iba a apartar de mama pero no es el es el rey del infierno yakumo el quiere tener a mama solo para el mama esta muy triste*decía el niño llorando+y tengo miedo de q tbn muera mama t ama papa dile lo q siente papa papa papa*decía llorando abrazando a su papi y si mama muere dice que esperara a que mi hermana se vuelva una mujer ya q es la q mas se le parece*decía kuchan*ntp yo t cuidare y no te dejare solo nunca a mi lado estarás a salvo*decía kurama*mama y papa vendrán en una semana así q x estos días nos quedaremos en mi casa*decía kurama* y bochan cuando vendrá?*decía el niño*quieres q venga bochan*pregunto kurama*hai así dormiré tranquilo*decía kuchan* ok le invitare a cenar acá y le pediré q se qude a dormir con nosotros q t parece*decía kurama*hai*respondió kuchan  
Unas cuantas horas mas tarde  
Gracias por invitarme estuvo todo delicioso todo vdd gracias*decía botan*no hay de que bochan a demás lo hice xq kuchan tbn quería verte*decía kurama*enserio kuchan*decía botan*hai bochan*decía la pqña copia de kurama*bochan etto kuchan tbn quiere q te quedes a dormir si no te importa*decía kurama completamente rojo*ha hai me quedare si no es mucha molestia*decía bochan*no caro q no*decía kurama*amm pero conq ropa dormiré si no tengo conq nya*decía botan*ntp te prestare una camisa mía*decía kurama*ay aja y le va a qdar*decía el pqño*pss no pero le qdara grande y podrá usarlo para dormir aquí por hoy*decía kurama*hai arigato em este puedo ir a ducharme *decía botan poniéndose roja como tomate*hai si gustas te guió al baño*decía kurama*onegai kurama kun*decía botan sonriendo*etto etto bochan puedo ducharme contigo*decía el pqño*hai kuchan puedes bñarte conmigo*decía botan*yo tbn quiero bañarme con botan*decía kurama mentalmente*es aquí bochan*decía kurama*ahorita te traigo un paño para q te seques*decía kurama*hai arigato*  
en la ducha*nya bochan podrías tallarme la espalda*decía kuchan*hai *decía botan tallándole la espalda*em chicos les traigo el paño*decía kurama*quiero ver quiero ver pero no puedo*se decía kurama así mismo*  
después del baño  
ven te cepillare ese hermoso cabello rojo*decía botan+hai arigato bochan*así botan comenzó a peinarle el largo cabello a kuchan+es tan rojo como el de tu padre es muy bonito así q cuídalo* decía botan a kuchan*hai mama tbn me ayuda a cuidarlo*decía kuchan en ese momento entra kurama botan aun andaba en vuelta en el paño aun no se vestía*kurama kun hentai laaargo*decía botan*solo vengo a dejarte la ropa para duermas*decía dándole la ropa*pero pero podías tocar la puerta*decía botan molesta*ok ok para la próxima tocare la puerta*decía kurama*arigato*decía botan kurama salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta tras de si*  
unos minutos después*  
kurama toca la puerta*ya estas vestida*decía kurama*hai kurama kun*botan abre la puerta*vas*kurama estaba q botaba la baba jamás se le ocurrió lo bien q se le vería esa camisa lo hermosas q se veían sus piernas y lo bien q se formaba un escote improvisadamente*creo q fue mala idea prestarle mi camisa*decía mentalmente kurama*kurama kun sucede algo? Decía botan mirándolo*etto etto no realmente no nada*decía kurama*ok*decía botan*emm papa no quieres dormir con nosotros es q deporsi hace mucho frío*decía kuchan*es q si bochan se enoja*decía kurama*jeje no me enojare kurama kun ven*decía botan kurama se acomodo en la cama y en el centro estaba kuchan*  
5 minutos después  
No puedo dormir*decía kurama quien sin querer bajo la vista hacia el generoso escote de la camisa q tenia puesta botan la cual dejaba al descubierto gran parte del pecho de la misma*no se puso el sosten*decía kurama poniéndose rojo*maldición xq me traicionan mis ojos llevándome a ver lo q no tengo q ver*decía kurama*sucede algo kurama kun*preguntaba botan le miraba ya q se despertó por el ruido q hacia kurama*no es q no puedo dormir eso es todo*cuando dice eso botan le toma la mano haciendo q kurama se sonroje ante el tacto*yo estaré aquí no me iré kurama kun descansa si?*decía botan kurama entrelazo sus dedos con los de bochan y así ambos se que dieron dormidos.  
Q pasara será q con esto kurama se le declara a botan kuramita jr les dira q botan es su madre q pasara averígüenlo en el siguiente cap


	14. malos entendidos

13. malos entendidos

En el avión

Cariño xq será q suichi no responde el celular*decía shiori*a de estar durmiendo*decía el esposo de shiori*si tienes razón bueno le daremos una sorpresa cuando nos vea llegar antes del tiempo establecido.

En casa de suichi minamino

El sol se colaba por la cortina entre abierta kurama apenas estaba despertando*umm q pereza ya amaneció*decía kurama quien iba a levantarse hasta q sintió al pesado sobre su pecho*bochan*decía kurama mirando a botan dormir sobre su pecho bajo un poco su mirada*q pasaría si*decía kurama acercando su mano al busto de botan quien dormida placidamente abrazada a el*kurama kun*decía botan entre sueños kurama decidió desistir a sus deseos y acaricio su rostro*onegai no me haga daño kurama kun*decía botan kurama se acerco lentamente a sus labios*suichi chan cariño*decía su madre q solo miraba la escena kurama no sabia en q hueco meterse botan bueno botan seguía dormida*mama esto esto no es lo q parece*decía kurama a su confusa madre*q pasa cariño?*decía el padrastro de kurama a quien shiori le tapo los ojos*hola familia como están decía suichi el hermanastro tbn llego y miro la escena*suichi no puedo creerlo y menos de ti jajaa*decía y se iba a su cuarto*bn vístete y te espero abajo para desayunar y q nos expliques si*Decía shiori sonriéndole y tbn dile a bochan q le esperamos abajo para desayunar.

2 segundos después

Nyaaaaa*bosteza botan*ohayo kurama kun*dacia botan saludando a kurama*bochan vamos a desayunar abajo*decía kurama*hai kurama kun*decía botan.

5 minutos después

Ohayo botan chan*decía shiori*o ohayo shiori sempai*decía botan sumamente roja*

Después del desayuno

Ahora si querido suichi podrías decirme que hicieron ayer en casa*decía shiori seriamente*nada en realidad ella vino a quedarse a acompañarme es q me sentía solo y sabes q no me gusta estar solo decía kurama*ok te creo*decía shiori*y dormimos en el mismo cuarto xq ella tenia miedo*decía kurama*kurama no se aprovecho de ti vdd*decía el otro suichi*no claro q no suishi*decía kurama*

Es muy amable y respetuoso conmigo*decía botan kurama se recriminaba ya q anteriormente tenia intención de tocarla*gracia bochan*decía kurama

2 horas depuse

Lamento mucho el haberte causado problemas con tu familia*decía botan sumamente triste*no no te preocupes ahora lo q me pregunto es q se hizo el pqño kurama decía kurama*ohayo papa me fui donde yusuke supuse q llegarían mis abuelos y q se asustarían así q me fui*decía el pqño*pero no lo vuelvas a hacer me preocupaste mucho a mi y a tu padre*decía botan*hai bochan no lo volveré a hacer*decía el pqño*bueno hoy volverás a dormir en mi casita oíste*decía botan*hai bochan*decía el pño*papa tu volverás a tu casa*no me hará daño visitarte de vez en cuando y salir los tres juntos *decía kurama* hai*respondió el niño

Y así pasa un medio mas en mi loco fic

Kurama le dira a botan q la ama el pqño le dira a kurama quien es su madre yakumo se quedara con botan descúbranlo en el siguiente cap

Fin cap 13


	15. el rapto de botan

14. el rapto de botan

Una mañana hermosa y lucida el sol resplandecía en lo alto el cielo azul sin duda un hermoso día.

A q no me alcanzas bochan*decía kuchan*si te alcanzo*decía botan chan persiguiendo a kuchan*te tengo*decía kurama atrapando a kuchan*

En otro lugar

Botan wind es hermosa desde ese día q vi lo valiente que era supe que era especial ella es digna de ser la esposa del yakumo el rey del mundo infernal*decía yakumo con una copa de vino rojo en su mano*señor no debería obsesionarse con la dama llamada botan*decía raigo a su señor yakumo*no me cuestiones raigo majiri*llamaba yakumo a su sirviente mas gay*XD*si señor yakuto en q puedo servirle*decía majari*quiero que tu y raigo me traigan a la joven botan sin ningún fallo ni errores hasta mi palacio*dijo esto yakumo y ambos sirvientes se marcharon* y tu asqueroso neko te tengo una misión especial y si no la cumples te aniquilare*sentenciaba seriamente yakumo a tama*

Flash back

Así q eres el neko que cumple los deseos y tbn atrapas la suerte cierto*decía raigo*si si pero no dejare q me atrapen*decía el neko moviendo sus patitas delanteras pero yakumo le tma del pellejo*miaw*dijo el neko*ya tenemos lo q veníamos a buscar*decía metiendo al neko en una transportadora anti magia y cualquier otro poder*mew*cállate gato sarnoso si no quieres morir debes obedecer mis ordenes*decía yakumo.

Fin del flash back

Bochan quiero comer tengo hambre esta bn yo*antes q botan terminara kurama hablo*yo invito*decía kurama*hai así se hace papa*decía kuchan*espero q cuando seas mayor hagas lo mismo *decía kurama mirando a su hijo*

Después de comer

Q pasa *decía botan*si el viento esta soplando muy fuerte*responde kurama*jajaja kurama aléjate de la chica*decía majari*quien es *decía kurama raigo aprovecho la distracción para tapar la boca de botan haciendo q la misma cayera inconsciente y se la llevo entre sus brazos*bn creo q mi trabajo aquí termino*decía majari*luego nos vemos kurama*dijo majari guiñándole el ojo a kurama, el pqño kurama se puso a llorar abrazando la pierna de su padre*no llore kuchan traeré a bochan devuelta*decía kurama acariciando la cabecita del pqño kuchan*onegai otousan*decía el pño

2 horas después

En el palacio de yakumo

Umm do donde estoy kurama kun? Kuchan?*decía botan quien acaba de despertar*hola hermosa botan *decía yakumo sentándose en el borde de la cama donde yacía botan*tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez q nos vimos*decía mirando a botan la cual intento de huir pero yakumo la acorralo con sus brazos*déjame ir yakumo*decía botan forcejeando con yakumo*no te asustes mi bella flor yo no te hare daño solo deseo q seas mi reina y la madre de mis hijos*decía yakumo*q? no quiero déjame ir yo amo a*no pudo decir nada ya q yakumo la beso*a kurama no te preocupes me encargare de el y tu de igual manera me amaras*decía yakumo tomando del mentón a botan chan haciéndola llorar*serás mía quieras o no*dice lo ultimo encerrándola en la habitación botan solo se sentó a llorar amargamente nuevamente le quitarían la libertad de escoger a su amor*

Dojo de la maestra genkai

Entonces secuestraron a bochan*decía kuwabara*no me sorprende en si la onna no era fea*decía hiei*a sí *le decía sara dándole un codazo a hiei en las costillas*eso dolió*decía hiei*y q podríamos hacer*decía yusuke*yo no puedo esperar maestra genkai decía kurama totalmente frustrado*tenemos q saber quien y porq la rapto*decía genkai*yo se quien fue*decía koenma*quien fue*dijeron todos al mismo tiempo*fue yakumo quien busca una reina para el mundo infernal y tbn tiene a tama el gato q cumple cualquier deseo*decía koenma*entonces debemos actuar rápido no vaya a ser q le haga daño*decía kurama*relájate niño tonto*decía youko*si la queremos devuelta no podemos ir sin medir consecuencias y sin una estrategia directa*decía youko*si actuamos de manera impulsiva lo mas seguro es q fallemos*decía youko*ok entiendo*dijo kurama*tranquilizándose un poco*

Q sucederá kurama salvara a botan botan se enamorara de yakumo descúbranlo en el siguiente cap.

Fin cap 14


	16. siguen los lios

15. siguen los líos

Ya era de día la luz no se veía en ese cuarto tan oscuro y desolado en el q la encerraron*no puede ser y ahora como puedo es capar*decía botan*déjamelo ami se q no nos conectado mucho y eso q vivimos en el mismo cuerpo déjame salir pensara q soy otra y saldremos*decía nina*ok lo hare*en ese momento botan dejo de ser botan y se volvió nina.

Hola*decía yakumo*hola ves no soy botan ella escapo así q déjame ir*decía botan*jajaja no me hagas reír eres inteligente jajaja muy ingenioso pero ya se q vives en el mismo cuerpo de botan*decía acariciando el rostro de botan y tomándola de la cintura para acercarle*eres mía*decía y subía su mano por su pierna*basta déjame*decía nina golpeándolo y el le toma del cuello*no me hacen daño tus golpes niña y creer q la destrucción esta en tus manos jajaja solo mira lo débil q eres*dice esto y la tira en la cama ella cae boca abajo el se acomoda encima de ella*es increíble q seas dos chicas en un cuerpo y ambas son atractivas*decía yakumo quien bajaba cada vez mas con su mano*basta onegai te lo ruego*decía nina con lagrimas en sus ojos*no puedo creer la bella e indomable nina rogándome por su virginidad es increíble lastima q yo no sea bondadoso pero prefiero hacerlo en nuestra luna de miel*decía olisqueando el dulce aroma de los cabellos de nina*huele a peonías mi hermosa flor nina*decía alejándose de ella*nos veremos después*decía esto cerrando la puerta tras de si*nina se había desmayado por lo q volvió a ser botan.

En el dojo de la maestra genkai

*sueño de kurama*

No no basta suéltame rag suéltame yo no quiero basta*decía la chica de cabello rubio*quédate quieta nina eres mi esposa y como tal debes satisfacer el deseo de tu esposo ya no aguanto mas el no poder disfrutar entre tus piernas déjame*decía el hombre encima de nina acariciando su entrepierna*déjame yo no quiero basta*decía la chica sollozando*déjala enpaz ella te dijo q no quiere así q déjala*decía youko*youko kun*decía nina abrazándolo*me la llevare conmigo quieras o no*decía youko*no puedes decía el rey es mi hija yo no deseo q se quede con un bandido de mala fama como tu*decía el rey*y ahora si es tu hija después de rechazarla y expulsarla de tu reino*decía youko*youko kun no pelees yo estaré bn vete no quiero seguir causándote mas problemas ni a ti ni a mi padre *decía nina entre lagrimas*

Fin del sueño

Debo rescatar a mi botan a mi nina no a mi amada*decía kurama y su cuerpo resplandeció*genial ahora me servirá de mucho ser chica para salvar a botan*decía kurama

3 minutos después

Fingiré ser una ama de llaves*decía kurama*señorita el te de yakumo*hai*decía kurama*

En la habitación

Gato sarnoso dame la poción*decía yakumo* es esa aplícala en los labios besa a botan y se enamorara perdidamente de ti olvidara cualquier sentimiento hacia kurama*decía el gato*umm primero le hare el amor antes q me ame será bueno atrapar a kurama y q vea como sufre su amada siendo mía*enfermo*decía kurama mentalmente*señor aquí le traigo el te*decía kurama*encantadora dama eres nueva aquí vdd*decía raigo detrás de kurama*ha hai*decía kurama*déjaselo ahí y ven acá*decía raigo*disculpa pero tengo mas cosas que hacer*decía kurama quien caminaba hacia la puerta*

En la habitación

Serás mía botan completamente mía*decía yakumo besando la piel de botan*me aplicare esto después de hacerte el amor*en eso botan despertó*nyaaa aléjate*yakumo le toma de las muñecas*vamos no te dolerá déjate*decía*noo no quiero basta onegai*decía botan llorando yakumo separa sus piernas*serás completamente mía*no no onegai te lo ruego no lo hagas basta*decía bochan llorando amargamente mientras yakumo subía hacia su entrepierna en ese momento basta déjala en paz*decía kurama golpeando a yakumo*demonios q mucama mas molesta así q tu tbn quieres*decía yakumo acercándose a kurama quien volvió a ser hombre*látigo de rosa decía kurama*jeje así me ahorraras el viaje de buscarte para q veas como hago a botan mía frente a ti*kurama kun *decía botan*bochan no te preocupes saldrás de aquí*

5 minutos después

Bn vámonos mientras este inconciente botan*decía tomando a botan entre sus brazos y llevándola consigo

Abajo

Listo botan t encuentras bn*decía kurama mirando fijamente a botan*hai kurama kun*decía botan*botan yo estoy enamorado de ti yo no quería decirlo por no arruinar mi amistad contigo si no sientes lo mismo q yo no importa me conformo con verte de lejos*decía kurama por primera ves apunto de llorar* kurama kun yo*decía botan pero fue interrumpida*nooo suichi kun ella ella esta muerta ella murió en el accidente hace siete años después de ir aquel día a la playa*decía maya bastante enojada*no te vasta con quitármelo esa vez ahora tbn me los vas a quitar*decía maya golpeando a botan en la mejilla la cual aun estaba en shock

Flash back (ambos recuerdan)

Botan wind no puedes participar en el casting para ser Julieta ya suichi será romeo y solo nosotras debemos serlo porq tu eres muy fea*decían las chica*eso no es cierto ella es muy bonita y si va a participar*decía kurama*defendiendo a botan las chicas se fueron molestas*xq hiciste eso*decía botan mirando a suichi*xq me gustas y mucho bochan decía el joven kitsune*tu tbn me gustas mucho suichi kun*

2 semanas después

Fue una gran idea haber traído aquí a los niños*decía shiori san*hai *decía la madre de botan

Conversación de kurama y botan

*toma esta flor botan severa muy bn en tu cabello lo curioso es q tu la adornas a ella*decía kurama*arigato suichi kun decía la chica sonriendo*botan chan prométeme q si volvieses a nacer me sonreirás de la misma manera q lo hace hoy*decía suichi*hai suichi kun lo prometo*

El accidente

Botan solo vio la luz y luego nada los recuerdo de la niñez junto con los de nina revoloteaban sobre su cabeza revelando el nombre de suichi y de youko kun haciendo q quede inmóvil

Botan reaccionara q sucederá será bueno o malo averígüenlo en el siguiente cap de mi loco fic


	17. la hora solemne

16. la hora solemne

Nyaaaaaa basta*decía botan tomando su cabeza con sus manos*no es cierto no puede ser no no*seguía llorando*si es cierto tu estabas muerta tu no puedes estar con kurama xq estas muerta y tbn eres muy fea*nyaaaaa basta no es cierto no lo es no*seguía llorando*ya basta maya cállate ella no es como tu dices* en ese instante el viento soplo con mas fuerza botan dejo de llorar sus alas eran negro intenso y mas largas q las de nina su cabello se volvio rubio y después azul su tez se volvio mas pálida y sus ojos eran rojos sin signo de vida alguno en ellos.

No puede ser q paso?*decía koenma*sabia q era un monstruo te lo dije suichi*decía maya*botan miro a maya con el exceso de odio q se encontraba en sus ojos*quien la hizo recordar de golpe*decía koenma*maya* decía Sara*q nivel de energía espiritual*decía kuwabara completamente asustado*ella debe ser mas mi esposa*decia yakumo quien fue volado por los aires por una onda expansiva creada por la mano de botan quien estaba abrazando a kunama*eres mío me perteneces*le decia botan al oído kurama estaba paralizado*deja suichi kun decia maya quien se acercaba con una lanza*hum q lastima me das*decia botan sonriendo macabramente y envio a maya por los aires dejandola inconsciente*destruiré cada ser vivo q habite en el planeta esa es mi misión*decia botan*debe tener un punto debil*decia kurama*ami nadie me manda a dormir niña tonta decia yakumo botan le tomo por el cuello*ami nadie se me cerca mas de un milimetro asi q creo q debes morir*decia botan soltándolo toma dos de sus plumas y las transforma en una katana y saca la segunda de la nada*comienza la hora solemne para ti yakumo*decia botan hubo solo un destello nadie observo cuando botan corto en miles de pedazos botan se cubrió con las alas para no mancharse de sangre*basura resultaste ser solo un hablador quien sigue para su hora solemne*decia botan*(nota hora solemne es hora de sueño = hora de muerte solo para hacer la aclaracion x eso el titulo)*kurama tu eres su punto debil*le decia el neko a kurama*entonces x eso me dijo q le pertenecía*en ese ultimo segundo el pecho de kurama fue atravesado por una lanza*por matar al señor yakumo sufre tus consecuencia botan wind*botan estaba en estado de shock y bajo al lado de kurama*gomena sai botan chan yo solo quería salvarte y todo salio mal no medí las consecuencias yo te amo botan chan*decia cayendo al suelo inconsciente*kurama kun*decia botan a la cual el color volvio a la normalidad y en sus ojos volvio la luz pero brillaba de tristeza*kurama kun despierta onegai*decía botan llorando*te curare veras q si puedo*decia sacando la lanza de su pecho y poniendo sus manos sobre este para comenzar a utilizar su energía para cerrar la herida de kurama lo cual la dejo exhausta ya que era muy profunda haciéndola volver a la normalidad y logrando cerrar la herida con éxito

2 horas depuse

Kurama abría sus ojos al igual q maya*suichi kun estas bn?*decía maya*si maya estoy bn*decía y miraba a su dulce amada inconsciente sobre su pecho*maya te pediré el favor de q no siguas insistiéndome q salgamos eres linda y tu sabes q si pero yo no siento nada por ti yo siempre he amado a botan siempre y eso nada lo va a cambiar*decia kurama*pero yo*decia maya*no sigas compréndelo no deseo salir contigo comprende q botan es la única mujer con la q quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y si por tu culpa y por culpa de tu boca viperina la pierdo se q te voy a odiar hasta el fin de mis días yo a bochan la amo mas q nada mas q a mi vida*decia kurama dos lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas*ahora debo irme maya espero entiendas*decia kurama subiendo a botan a su espalda*kurama estas seguro q la puedes cargar hasta el templo de genkai sempai*decía hiei*hai ntp hiei kun*decia kurama*creo q por ahora debes preocuparte mas por tu esposa la veo algo inestable *Decia kurama mirando a Sara tienes razón*hiei llego con sara y se acuclillo frente a ella*sube mi amada yo t llevara sobre mi espalda*decia hiei*oh hiei arigato*se sube a la espalde de hiei

En el templo de genkai

Y aquí estamos como hace unas semanas esperando a que despiertes ojala esta vez lo hagas y recuerdes todo*decia kurama acariciando el rostro de botan* tenia tanto miedo de perderte bochan*decía kurama llorando mientras abrazaba a botan*t amo bochan por favor despierta*decia kurama*

En la sala

Lo mejor ahora es dejar a kurama a solas con botan creo q de todos es el q mas a sufrido el no tenerla cerca*decia genkai sempai*el pqño kurama corrió al cuarto donde estaban botan y kurama*esta bn bochan*decia el pqño*hai si solo esta durmiendo*decia kurama secándose las lagrimas y sonriéndole a su hijo*solo duerme*decia kuchan*mejor será q la dejemos descansar*decia kurama*papa tu qdate con ella yo iré a casa de Keiko ella dijo a me cuidaría mientras mama despierta si?*decía kuchan*hai descansa*decía kurama besando la frente de su pqño*

Asi paso kurama la noche esperando q notan abriera sus hermosos ojos amatista

Fin cap 16


	18. después de la tormenta llega la calma

17. después de la tormenta llega la calma

Desde buen principio LES ADVIERTO ESTE CAP TIENE LEMON NO LEER SI NO QUIERES PERVERTIR TU MENTE O SI ERES MENOS DE EDAD DIGO ¡SALTA LA PAGINA NIÑATO HENTAI!

Sueño

Youko kun ya no puedo mas no me importa nada lo q digan después yo deseo ser tuya aquí y ahora*decía nina muy sonrojada*nina yo*youko no pudo decirlas ya que nina se había abalanzado sobre el*bn esta bn pero no me detendré cuando tu lo digas he?*decía youko*no me importa solo quiero ser de ti*Decía nina comenzando a besar a youko mientras youko le abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda*estas segura de querer esto*decía youko mirándola a los ojos*hai youko kun quiero ser feliz aunq se solo por una vez*decía nina youko no perdió mas tiempo y comenzó a besarla en los labios nina correspondía a cada caricia a cada beso así continuaron hasta que en unos minutos se habían quedado sin ropa youko viajaba libremente con sus labios por la piel suave de nina mientras la misma jugaba con los cabellos plateados de youko*eres muy hermosa nina*decía youko*tu lo eres mas youko kun*decía nina quien estaba acostada sobre el verde prado*me siento como un desgraciado xq seré yo quien te quite tu inocencia*decia youko algo triste agachando sus orejitas*youko kun q no se te olvide que es x mi propia voluntad*decia nina acariciando la mejilla de youko *nina yo t amo decia besándola de nueva cuenta y abriéndose paso entre su piernas*yo t amo mas youko kun decia entre suspiros nuestra querida nina al poco tiempo youko comenzó a entrar despacio en nina*youko kun* decia nina enterrándole sus uñas en la espalda*te duele Nina chan?*decia youko algo preocupada*nya no no ntp youko kun sigue*al tiempo youko comenzó a moverse mas rápido youko seguían en el vaivén de su acto llenando de placer a nina hasta q no pudo contenerse mas y ambos sucumbieron al orgasmo

100 años después

Youko kun deseo ser tuya antes de q ese inbecil lo haga*decia nina desvistiéndose ven*decia extendiendo sus brazos a youko*hai*decia youko no dudo ni un segundo en hacer suya a nina nina comenzó a besarlo youko recorría su cuerpo con las manos como intentando memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo en pocos segundos youko ya había recorrido todo el cuerpo de nina con sus manos se abrió camino entre las piernas de nina y entro poco a poco en la intimidad de nina haciéndola gemir de dolor y de placer así youko al tiempo youko entraba y salía con mucha facilidad de nina aumentando cada vez mas el ritmo de sus caderas al no aguantar mas el y nina se vinieron al mismo tiempo youko dejo su semilla en el interior de nina y se durmió sobre el pecho de esta.

Fin del sueño

Umm kurama kun*decia botan quien venia abriendo sus ojos sentía q algo presionaba su pecho*nyaaaaa*grito botan kurama despertó de su sueño*bochan*decia lleno de alegría y dejándose llevar por el impulso le abrazo con fuerza*kurama kun te encuentras bn? Todo lo q ocurrió fue solo un sueño?*decia botan*si gracias a ti me encuentro bn y no lamento decirte q todo fue 100 por ciento real*decia kurama agachando la mirada en ese instante botan le beso en los labios kurama estaba muy sorprendido*yo tbn estoy enamorada de ti kurama kun pero tu hijo no nacerá si yo estoy contigo*en ese entonces*bochan bocha*decia kuchan abrazando a bochan*ya te le declaraste*decia koenma*hai xq*decia kurama*bochan kurama kun mi mama es bochan*Decia kuchan*kurama estaba tan feliz q ni cuenta se dio cuando botan se puso roja como un tomate*kuchan q haces aquí*todos voltearon a ver al hombre de cabello pelirrojo de ojos color verde detrás de kuchan*papa decia el niño abrazando la pierna del hombre q habia llegado*kurama botan les agradezco el haber cuidado de mi hijo mientras estuvimos ausentes yo y su madre no nos gusta q se vaya lejos y mucho menos solo pero gracias *decia kurama del futuro*aun recuerdo cuando tu madre era una joven hermosa*decia kurama*a ya ahora soy vieja y fea?*decia una mujer muy hermosa con el cabello hasta los hombros*no no mi amor tu cada día te ves mejor*Decia kurama*besándola*bn debemos irnos cuídense*decían y se fueron*vaya botan estoy pensando en robarte y llevarte conmigo*decia koenma a lo cual kurama le dedico una mirada furtiva*ok ok es broma*decia koenma*botan quieres ser mi novia*decia kurama mirando a botan a los ojos*hai kurama kun*decia y lo besa.

Al siguiente día

feliz día de san Valentín cariño decía kurama con un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones*nyaaa kurama kun arigato*decía tomando la caja y las flores*las dejare en agua *decia llendo adentro*listo nos vamos*al salir botan se abrazo al brazo de kurama y este como acto reflejo miro el gentil escote*kurama kun t amo decia botan muy alegre de estar al lado de su amado kitsune*la tarde la pasaron muy amena kurama le compro d todo lo q botan pedía o miraba y no decia sus ojos lo decían todo al llegar nuevamente al templo de genkai*kurama kun hoy genkai no esta y yukina salio con yomi asi q pensé q podríamos quedarnos juntos esta noche*decia botan*ok bochan*decia kurama entrando al templo*me esperas iré a ponerme mas cómoda*decía botan*ok bochan aquí te espero*decía kurama besándole en los labios*

ahora kurama se sentía el hombre mas dichoso del mundo el solo hecho de poder besar a botan sin q este inconciente o dormida le llenaba de mucha felicidad*listo kurama kun*decia botan quien ahora se mostraba frente a kurama con muy poca ropa cubriendo su cuerpo tenia un baby doll color rosa y una ropa interior muy pero muy delgada que cualquiera juraba q si la forzaba se rompería*kurama kun este es mi regalo de dia de san Valentín*decía botan*bo bo bo bochan estas segura q quieres esto*decia kurama*hai kurama kun*decia botan*ok después no digas q no te advertí*decía kurama acercándose a botan quien para terminar de provocarlo se soltó el cabello*ahora si nadie te salva decia kurama abrazando a botan mientras le besaba*yo no huiré kurama kun*decía botan sin dejar de besarlo kurama acostó a botan en el sofá*eres hermosa*decía kurama*y si quieres verme mas hermosa debes desbrochar eso*Decia botan señalando la parte del babydoll q cubría su dichoso pecho kurama lo entendió y comenzó a desabrochar poco a poco el baby doll dejándola solo con su ropa interior y su busto completamente al descubierto kurama no aguanto la tentación y comenzó a acariciarlos luego acerco su boca a uno de sus dichosos y suaves pechos lo lamia lo besa y lo chupaba con mucha devoción como si fuera un delicioso bocado botan jugaba con su cabello y gemía de placer ante las caricias de kurama quien iba bajando cada vez mas con sus manos y sus labios botan soltó un gran suspiro al sentir q kurama acariciaba su entrepierna por encima de su ropa interior kurama decidió o esperar mas y la despojo de su ropa interior kurama comenzó besando la entrepierna de botan luego lamiéndola y chupándola y para lubricarla mas metió dos de sus dedos en la intimidad de botan quien solo se mordía la palma de la mano al sentir la lengua de kurama remojando su clítoris*nyaaa kurama kun*esa fue la señal q kurama esperaba ser abrió paso entre las piernas de boten quedando encima de botan*te amo botan siempre te he amado*decía kurama dándole a botan un tierno beso en los labios al cual botan correspondió unió su mano a la de botan y comenzó a penetrarla*uum kurama kun*decía botan dos hermosas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos para recorrer sus sonrojadas mejillas luego kurama entro por completo a botan le dolió al principio pero kurama le dio tiempo para q se acostumbrara a los minutos kurama comenzó a moverse poco a poco dentro de botan arrancando hermosos gemidos y suspiros de la garganta de botan asi fue aumentando el ritmo hasta que llegaron juntos al climas kurama lleno de su semilla el interior de botan chan.

Te gusto?*decía kurama*hai demasiado estuvo magnifico has hecho muy buena experiencia de mi primera vez*dijo botan*kurama le beso la frente y la acomodo sobre su pecho dejándola dormir al poco tiempo el tbn se quedo dormido.

Sara x hiei

En otro lugar

Hiei*salía sara completamente desnuda hiei se quedo con mirándola embobado hasta la babita le salía*últimamente te has portado muy bien por eso decidí premiarte*decía sara acercándose a hiei quien estaba recostado en la cama*sara*decía hiei sara se sube encima de hiei y mete el miembro de hiei y comenzaba a moverse pero hiei no la dejó continuar y se acomodo encima de ella comenzándose a mover haciendo que sara gimiera bastante alto aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que sin mas se derramo dentro de sara hiei abrazo a sara y ambos se quedaron dormidos

Y asi pasaron el dia de san Valentín nuestros protagonistas

Q ocurrirá en el próximo cap descúbranlo mañana Xd


	19. un gran lío cambio de cuerpos

18. un gran lío cambio de cuerpos

Umm q rico dormí*decía botan quien se levantaba olvidando un ligero detalle*buenos días mi dulce bochan *decía kurama abrazándola por la espalda y besando su hombro*buenos días kurama kun*decía bochan sonriéndole kurama subía sus manos de su cintura a sus pechos*umm q suaves*decía kurama acariciándolos ligeramente*kurama kun yo *se voltea y lo besa en los labios*bochan quiero enseñarte algo q me va a gustar te parece*decía kurama*hai kurama kun* decía botan kurama se quitaba la sabana q lo cubría *mira recuerdas lo q hice yo ayer contigo vdd ahora hazlo tu conmigo*decía kurama mirando a botan q estaba completamente sonrojada *ha hai kurama kun*decía botan tomando el miembro del mismo entre sus manos y comenzando a lamerlo a kurama se le comenzaba a acelerar el pulso al sentir la dulce lengua de botan lamiendo su miembro como si fuese una paleta helada luego de un tiempo botan no solo lo lamia tbn lo chupaba y acariciaba con sus delicadas y blancas manos kurama ya no resistía mas asi q se derramo sobre la boca de botan quien termino tomándose la semilla de su amado*sabe rico*decía botan lamiéndose los labios*kurama no resistió mas beso a botan acostándola sobre la cama*tan temprano y ya quieres segunda ronda*decía botan*tu tienes la culpa por ser tan tentadora*decía kurama volviéndola a besar después se abrió paso entre sus piernas mete su miembro poco a poco en su intimidad aumenta su ritmo poco a poco hasta que*buenas bochan*decía keiko*aaaaa*gritaba keiko tapándose los ojos y botan se cubría completamente el rostro*

Minutos después

En la cocina

Hay kurama quien lo diría de ti haciéndolo con bochan jejeje cochinote desde buena mañanita jajaja+decía yusuke riéndose a carcajadas y kurama solo se hacia pqño de la pena botan recién salía del baño con una camisa de kurama puesta*debí haberme casado con botan no con keiko*decía yusuke mentalmente keiko golpeo a yusuke en la cabeza*q te pasa keiko*decía yusuke masajeando su cabeza+xq vi. Como la mirabas+decía keiko*emm a quien mirabas*decía kurama mirándolo amenazadoramente*chicos ya no peleen+decía botan*kurama abrazo y beso a botan*t amo mi bochan*decía kurama*yo mas mi kura kun*decía botan devolviéndole el abrazo q era un tanto posesivo si bn tenia algo kurama es q era demasiado celoso con lo q le pertenecía y si botan era completamente suya y de nadie mas.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente en el jardín discutían dos viejos amigos

De q hablas kurama tu tienes a botan dispuesta a hacerlo q tu pidas cuando tu lo desees Keiko siempre me dice q esta ocupada*decía yusuke*no se de q te quejas keiko es dulce y muy buena ella es una muy buena mujer solo deberías ser mas romántico y menos cabeza hueca*decía kurama bastante enfadado*asi si estuvieras en mis zapatos sabrías lo q siento*a si tu tmp sabes lo q siento*decía kurama*creo q es mi hora de volver a actuar decía tama ambos amigos volvieron con genkai *genkai sempai puedo llevarme a botan a vivir conmigo*decía kurama*ok espero avises q la llevas*hai*decía kurama*quieres venir conmigo botan*hai kurama kun*decía botan abrazándolo*nos quedaremos unos días con mi madre y luego nos vamos a mi departamento*decía kurama*ok kurama kun*decía botan*nosotros tbn nos vamos genkai*decía yusuke llevándose a keiko y a su hija.

En casa de la casa de kurama

Buenas noche bochan*decía abrazando a botan*buenas noches kurama kun*decía botan reacomodándose sobre su pecho y besándolo*t amo kura kun*decía botan* yo mas mi bochan

Al dia siguiente

Casa de yusuke

Buenos dia bo keiko? Kurama corrió al baño y*aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*grito kurama desde el baño.

Habitación de kurama

Ummm buenos días kei botan?*decía yusuke quien iba a ver debajo de las sabanas hasta q sonó el timbre*yusuke q demonios me hiciste o lo q es peor no tocaste a botan vdd yusuke*decía kurama*

Q pasara regresaran a la normalidad descúbranlo mañana


	20. solucion o castigo

19. solución o castigo

Cariño cielo donde estas?*decía botan quien bajaba de las escaleras con una de las comisas de manga larga kurama yusuke (kurama) y kurama(yusuke) se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver las largas piernas descubiertas y ese largo escote q dejaba ver gran parte de la piel de en medio de sus pechos yusuke(kurama le cubrió los ojos a kurama(yusuke) déjame ver yusuke ella es mi novia*botan se dio cuenta y cerro un poco la camisa*yusuke te pasa deja a kurama*decía botan*botan el no es yo yo soy kurama*decía yusuke*hay si aja*decía botan*a ver pregúntale algo q solo tu y yo sepamos*decía yusuke*ok kurama dime si tengo alguna marca rara en mi cuerpo y donde la tengo*decía botan*en la espalda*decía kurama*no la tiene en el hombro izquierdo*decía yusuke*pero q demonios es esto*no se hoy desperté y me encontré contigo en vez de Keiko*decía kurama*y q osado eres dijiste q era tu novia si soy la novia pero de kurama yusuke aunque estés en su cuerpo respeta a Keiko*decía botan*yusuke intento de abrazarla*y tu vas a tener q aguantarte hasta q todo regrese a la normalidad ya q podría prestarse para malos entendidos*decía botan*y tu dormirás en el sofá no quiero tenerte cerca yusuke desconfío en mucho de ti*Decia botan+tu ve con Keiko y no hagas nada raro kurama*decía botan*ok ok sabes q no soy como yusuke yo solo tengo ojos para mi Nekita*decía kurama yéndose*

En la tarde

Mew mew decía botan quien se vestía para dormir*quiero ver maldición decía kurama (yusuke amarado en la baranda de las escaleras*buenas noches yusuke*decia botan yéndose a dormir

Al día siguiente

Kurama se despertaba*kawaii vuelvo a ser yoo*decía kurama corriendo al cuarto de botan y lo recibió un despertador*amor eso me dolió*kurama kun volviste a ser tu*decía botan corriendo a abrazar a kurama*gome gome gome*decía besando con a kurama*bochan te amo*decía besándola*no sabes lo q tuve q aguantarme a no bajar x ese yusuke pero ahora estas en tu cuerpo así q te voy a castigar kurama decía botan atando a kurama*bochan no no hagas eso*decía kurama mirando a botan quien se inclinaba para lamer su miembro*bo bo chan no mejor si sigue*decía kurama sintiendo las suaves lamidas de la lengua de botan*mejor vdd*decía botan acariciando el miembro de kurama con sus manos y lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja*aaa bo bo tan no me castigues así bochan*decía kurama mirando a lo q botan le hacia*nyaaa me fascina cuando gimes decía botan lo ronca q suena tu voz*decía botan besando su cuello*eres malvada botan*decía kurama quien ya no lo soportaba mas apenas lo soltara botan le pagaría esto q le hacia en ese momento como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas botan le desato kurama se lanzo encima penetrando a botan de una buena vez y comenzando a moverse se separo un momento se la llevo a la cama se cubrió con la sabana y volvió a penetrar a botan luego aumento la velocidad y antes de llegar al clímax*oye suishi dice tu madre le ayudes a santo kami sama*decía el padrastro de kurama botan se hacia chiquitita debajo de kurama*q esta pasando a qui cariño hay santa madre de kamisama*decía shiorisan*q pasa mama*huy suichi no podías aguantarte hasta q durmiéramos*decía el hermanastro de kurama*hola botan chan nos iremos para que te vistas vdd chicos*botan *se miraron el padrastro y el hermanastro de kurama*ho hola shiori san ok por favor+decía botan abrazandose de kurama*eres un hentai kurama kun decía botan casi apunto de llorar de la vergüenza *xq yo si tu iniciaste todo gatita hentai*decía kurama besándole dulcemente*siempre haces todo se vea tan bn amor mío*decía botan devolviéndole el beso.

En la sala

Buen provecho*dicen todos en la mesa*suishi cariño y para cuando esta la boda*al decir esto shiori botan casi se atraganta*estas bien cariño? kurama masajeando la espalda de botan*ha hai amor*decía botan*cariño ten cuidado por lo menos protégete xq si no quedaras embarazada*decía el padrastro de kurama*no cual cuidarse ni q nada yo quiero nietos y los quiero ya*decía shiori ahora eran todos los q casi se ahogaban*están bn+pregunto shiori*hai es q no sabemos masticar bn la comida*dijo kurama*hay cariño pero debemos pensar en el futuro yo solo tengo un hijo así q necesito nietos *decía shiori* y quiero 12 nietos 6 niñas y 6 niños así q si tienen q ponerse como conejos desde ya y si tengo q pagar un hotel las 24 horas para q vayan y me den nietos lo hare*decía shiori muy decidida*mama no exageres llevaremos las cosas con calma*decía kurama *tomando la mano de botan quien le sonrío*umm pero vdd quiero muchos nietos bochan*decía shiori*hai shiori san me asegurare de no planificar*decía botan cruzando los dedos*oo queridísima bochan*decía shiori abrazando a botan*mama la vas a asfixiar*decía kurama

Y así transcurrió la cena para hablar de la familia

Q ocurrirá en el próximo cap descúbranlo mañana


	21. una graciosa búsqueda

20. una graciosa búsqueda

Una hermosa mañana se presentaba ese día kurama durmiendo sobre los redondos y hermosos pechos de botan quien le abrazaba fuertemente*despierta bochan y tu tbn kuchan *decía shiori tocando la puerta*hai kurama despierta tenemos que ir con genkai sempai kurama kun*decía botan*no mama 5 minutos mas esta almohada esta muy cómoda*decía kurama entre sueños*kurama*decía botan y kurama despertó*umm si es cierto genkai*decía kurama*q tal si nod bañamos juntos*decía kurama*hai pero nada de sexo umm*decía botan*hai*decía kurama con la cabeza gacha*

En la ducha

Jajaja kurama me haces cosquillas kurama kun*decía botan kurama lamia y besaba el cuello de botan*basta y ayúdame a tallarme la espalda*decía botan*kurama comenzó a tallar la espalda de botan y al ver su bn formado trasero a kurama le sucedió un peqño accidente*kurama no se q haces pero me hace cosquillas jaja*decía botan quien no se había dado cuenta q kurama le rozaba el glúteo con la punta de su erecto miembro*bochan ya no aguanto onegai hagamos algo no seas malita*decía kurama casi rogándole a botan*ok pero rapidito+decía botan inclinándose un poco hacia kurama q rápido la penetro+botan arigato+decía comenzando a moverse+umm kurakun*decía botan mientras kurama continuaba moviéndose botan se tapaba la boca para q su suegra no la oyese pero co lo bn q lo hacia kurama era casi q imposible no gemir kurama seguía moviéndose cada vez mas rápido hasta q llego al climax llenando el interior de botan con su semilla*no lo vuelvas a hacer*decía botan terminando de asearse para salir del baño

2 horas después

Nos vamos mama cuídate*decía kurama*tu cuida de bocha y nada de tu ya sabes q en el camino*Decía shiori desde la puerta*

Donde genkai

Maestra genkai como esta*decía botan+ten cuidado q vas a quedar embarazada si siguen así*decía genkai tomando su te*no me preocupo por eso deporsi quiero ser padre*decía kurama+kurama*le llamo botan algo enfadada*ok ok solo bromeaba*decía kurama+los llamaba ya que debemos buscar a los abuelos de botan han de estar esperanzados con volver a ver a su nieta*decía genkai*hai los buscare+decía kurama muy entusiasmado*ok busca con botan x el lado oeste de la ciudad y yo x el este decía genkai*y xq x ahí*decía kurama+ahí se encuentran las familias mas adineradas del país en esos 2 sectores

Sector oeste

Botan pero genkai no nos dijo como eran*decía kurama tomando la mano de botan*no*decía botan*será ella*decía una anciana*es idéntica*+decía el anciano*oye jovencita*en eso bochan se volteo*es ami*decía*s es ella*decía la anciana abrazando a botan*niña como te llamas+botan wind*decía botan*ves te lo dije q estaba viva+decía la anciana sonriendo*y tu joven quien eres*decía el anciano soy suichi minamino su novio*esas ultimas palabras detonaron algo en el ahora abuelo de botan* la traes devuelta y ya la vas a casar vdd no puedo permitir q la alejes de nosotros*decía el anciano llevando una katana al cuello de kurama quien trago grueso+etto etto*decía kurama*no señor por favor no lo haga*Decía botan abrazando a kurama*oh ya veo tu lo amas+decía la señora*si lo amo*decía botan*que tal si comemos algo de merienda y hablamos una señora los espera ella dijo q viniésemos*decía la señora

En casa de los abuelos de botan

Así q por eso no dejaron de buscar*decía kurama*si y no podemos equivocarnos ya q es idéntica su madre cuando era joven así era nuestra hija igual hermosa*decía la señora *cuídala mucho*decía la señora*no puedo separarlos señora es su nieta ella debe quedarse con su familia a vivir*decía kurama*la llevare conmigo cuando estemos casados*decía kurama*que tal si tu y genkai se quedan hoy acá ya es muy noche para que se vayan solos*decía la señora*ok*decía kurama*puedo dormir con kurama kun *decía botan*claro siempre y cuando el prometa respetarte*decía el seños*lo prometo

Después del baño al café y la cena kurama y botan dormían profundamente abrazados

Q sucederá q ocurrirá descúbranlo mañana


	22. un nuevo competidor

21. un nuevo competidor

Era una mañana calida botan recién despertaba botan quien busco a kurama x toda la habitación pero no le encontró*si buscas a kurama ya se marcho decía la mucama*ok*decía botan algo triste*

2 horas después del baño y el desayuno

Que pasa mi pqña*decía la abuela de botan*umm no nada*decía botan*es ese joven q te preguntas mi niña*decía la abuela*solo q si aun me amara*decías botan mirando sus manos*claro q si talvez tenia algo q hacer*decía la abuela*hai arigato baasan*la abraza*

En la sala

Puedo ayudarlo joven*decía el mayor domo*vengo a conocer a la nieta del señor wind*decía el joven*para q vienes*decía el anciano*usted es uno de los hombres mas ricos de este sector junto con mi familia así q vengo a pedir la mano de tu nieta en matrimonio*abuelo que sucede*dijo botan yendo donde su abuelo el chico apenas miro a botan quedo enamorado de sus ojos de su cabello de su piel y sus labios ella era todo un sueño ante sus ojos ella era ante todo perfecta*joven cual es tu nombre*Decía besando su bella mano*botan wind*decía botan quitando su mano*gracias por su interés en mi pero yo ya tengo novio*decía botan*en ese instante llego kurama*ohayo amore disculpa por irme tan temprano*decía kurama*ok mi amor ntp*decía botan*no sabia que habían visitas*decía kurama*oh no te preocupes ya se iba*decía botan*no puedo ganar le es demasiado perfecto*en realidad vengo a pedir la mono de tu novia*decía el hombre*tengo una idea que ella lo decida nos batiremos a duelo por su mano si tu ganas te quedas con botan y si yo gano la dejas en paz*decía kurama*ok*decía el chico*

2 horas más tarde

Kurama y el chico se daban de alma en cada golpe hasta q kurama gano

La dejaras en paz*decía kurama*claro pero primero CAMBIO DE CUERPOS*gritaba el chico*q?*dijo kurama*noooo*dijo botan*soy kurama bueno es bueno o malo?

Q ocurrirá q pasara

Descúbranlo mañana

Gomene x no subirlo ayer y pos solo subir uno gomene mañana si les subo dos lo prometo


	23. resolviendo el nuevo dilema

22. resolviendo el nuevo dilema

Kurama que hacemos tenemos q solucionar esto rápido*decía botan*creo que soy el chico con mas mala suerte en el mundo*decía kurama*primero me topo a ese gato y me convierto primero en zorro y depuse en chica luego cambio de cuerpos con yusuke y ahora contigo aunq ahora q lo digo en voz alta no es tan malo*decía apretando los senos de botan ya que ahora se encontraba en el cuerpo de botan*ya deja de hacer eso mis abuelos te están mirando pervertido*decía botan*go gomene*decía kurama*oye y como esta eso de primero zorro espera no querrás decir que aquel zorro eras tu*decía botan*jeje pss pss pss creo q si era yo*dijo kurama acercándose a la puerta*voy a matarte pervertido*gritaba botan corriendo detrás de kurama en ese momento que salieron a fuera alguien la tomo x la espalda*kurama que suave aroma tiene tu cabello q hermosos ojos*decía ese hombre volteándole para mirar sus ojos*ka ka karasu?*decía botan*hai yo kurama*decía acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios*karasu*decía kurama con una venita en la frente*botan tu tbn venias a besarme pero primero kurama*dice esto y besa a kurama*osea botan*kurama no lo soporta y se quita uno de sus zapatos y se lo pega a karasu en la cara*deja mi de deja a mi novio*en realidad iba a decir cuerpo pero sabemos que kunama es muy inteligente y no lo diría*q pasa no te pongas celosa*decía karasu acercándose a botan *recuerden q es kurama*botan lo golpea mandándolo al otro lado de la calle botan solo mira su mano y kurama se queda mirando*ven tenemos que hablar kurama kun*decía botan halando la mano de kurama con mucha fuerza*q pasa kurama kun? decía kurama en voz baja*xq demonios no usas esta fuerza para luchar serias muy buena decía botan*demonios ya basta todo mundo me dice eso*decía kurama ya relájate debemos darnos un baño nos quedaremos en mi casa diré que te extrañaba y que decidimos pasar el día de hoy juntos*decía botan *eso no me parece justo*decía kurama en ese momento tropezaron con dos personas que tbn corriendo*hiei sara*decía kurama*botan*decía hiei abrazando a botan*q pasa con sara no se puso celosa*decía botaan mentalmente*hiei lamento decirte q no soy botan es decir si es su cuerpo pero no soy yo*o ok*decía y ahora abrazaba a kurama*bochan*decía llorando*sara?*pregunto kurama*hai*botan y sara se veían entre si*botan levántate y tu sara deja de abrazar mi cuerpo con el de hiei no se ve bn mientras estén en nuestros cuerpos *decía botan con una vena gigante sobresaliendo de su frente*ok*decía hiei dejando de abrazar a kurama*ya veo así q les sucedió lo mismo*decía sara la cual actuaba como hiei*sip*decía kurama*bien si es así no le tomes de la mano a botan sara se vería muy extraño*decía sara*si*decía botan moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente*y no crees que ya se ve demasiado extraño que yo vista como monja*decía kurama*ok ok iré a cambiarme luego vamos a mi casa hiei por tu seguridad y la de sara deberían que darse en su casa*decía botan*ya lo se kitsune bobo*decía sara*kurama y hiei se miraban entre si*bueno esperaremos que esto mañana se acabe*decía botan*

Nuevamente en casa de botan*bochan ayúdame a vestirme onegai*decía botan*bn primero ponte esta falda estos zapatos y esta blusa*decía kurama dándole la ropa a botan*oye si no sabes escoger ropa pero la ropa interior si me la escoges bn no kurama kun*decía kurama*lo siento es que me imagine que tu cuerpo se vería muy hermoso con esta ropa*decía botan con ojitos de corazón*te salvas que es mi cuerpo*decía kurama con una vena en la frente*

10 minutos afuera

Oye muñeca como te llamas, oye me das un besito, umm todo ese cuerpecito tiene dueño, oye linda eres un ángel xq de seguro te caíste del cielo*esos eran los comentarios a botan*vete al infierno *decía botan casi gritando*

En otro lado

Oye linda que haces con ese tipo, ven a divertirte nena, oye muñeca tienes un mapa xq creo q me perdí en tu cuerpo*vuelves a abrir la boca te juro que te parto la cara a golpes*decía sara*

Hiei y que haremos mira que no podemos quedarnos así iremos mas tarde a la casa de kurama no se xq pero tengo un presentimiento creo q se quien fue el q le enseño a ese niño esto*decía sara*

Volviendo a nuestra pareja principal*

Bn primero debemos bañarnos juntos ya que tu no quieres ver mi cuerpo des nudo y tu no quieres que yo toque el tuyo*decía botan*y que me dice ami que esto no va a terminar en el algo mas?*decía kurama* hay cariño estas en mi cuerpo aun q yo quiera mientras tu seas la que esta en mi cuerpo no puede ocurrir nada mas*decía botan*ok te creo*decía kurama*

2 horas después y tbn después del baño

Ves te lo dije que no pasaría nada*salía botan con un chipote en la cabeza*si claro*decía kurama*

Hola*decía un neko que entraba por la ventana*atrás botan*decía kurama poniéndose enfrente de kurama*kurama kun si estas viendo*decía kurama*oh si estoy en tu cuerpo*decía botan*no se preocupen me vengo a disculpar les contare toda la historia de xq los hice pasar todo esto pero los esperare en casa de genkai*decía el neko

Q ocurrirá q pasara q les dirá el neko descúbranlo en el siguiente cap


	24. Que hubiese pasado si?

23. Que hubiese pasado si?

En casa de la maestra genkai

Bien ya que todos estamos aquí reunidos les diré la verdadera historia de todo el problema*decía el neko quien estaba en piernas de botan kurama estaba haciendo su típica cara de "aléjate de ella gato sarnoso"y botan sonreía mientras acariciaba el pelaje negro del pobre gatito lo cual aceleraba mas los celos de kurama quien estaba apunto de estallar en ira*bien y xq empezó todo*decía koenma* primero yo era el mimado gato de un sacerdote muy pobre un Buen día vi a un pobre hombre bajo la lluvia que sabia podía morir ya q ese día había rayeria y un árbol atrae los rayos bueno lo llame con mi patita ya q si hablaba lo asustaría el hombre se acerco a mi y en ese instante el rayo cayo en el árbol en el q el se refugiaba el hombre muy agradecido nos mantuvo a mi y a mi amo durante su vida(fragmento de la historia de mangeki neko el gato de la suerte el q mueve su patita y q esta en casi todos los restaurantes) mi amo murió y el hombre que me mantenía un año después y su familia me repugno vague todo un milenio solo y sin quien me cuidara un día llegue con mi patita rota hasta un jardín lleno de rosas rojas una dulce niña llamada nina me cuido y me dio de comer me adopto como su mascota era libre y ella me esperaba en ese jardín todos los días y me daba deliciosa comida luego a mis oídos llego la triste historia de q nina iba a morir no lo soporte y le di la inmortalidad así no perdería nuevamente a mi amo y no volvería a estar solo vi a youko cortejarla en efecto ella era muy hermosa era obvio que el gran youko kurama pusiese sus ojos en ella ya tendría dos amos no solo a nina y el la protegería pero ella fue forzada a casarse con alguien mas ami se me olvido decirle a youko que el controlaba su inmortalidad y youko declaro la guerra por la bella nina que le fue arrebatada y luego el rey se suicido llevándose a nina consigo youko se quedo cuidándome ya que yo estaba siempre al lado de nina y decidió adoptarme el me cuido con mucho cariño algo de extrañar en youko luego de cien años renació youko la cuido ella lo reconoció a su tiempo lo amaba ella volvió a ser mi dueña otra vez fue forzada a casarse con otra persona youko se deprimió nuevamente estaba muy triste lloro amargamente porq se le adelantaron yo lo sentía y decidí matar a nina para que cuando volviese a nacer se reuniera con youko pero youko pensó que lo hice para traicionarlo y me golpeo luego de eso pasaron cien años mas nina no habia vuelto nació una niña llamada botan de la rama de la familia nacida x minako la niña tenia los ojos color amatista era idéntica a minako ella sin dudas seria la reencarnación de nina al tiempo el camino de youko y de la reencarnación de nina se reencontraron a los 12 años de botan ocurrió un accidente gracias al ferviente deseo de maya de que botan desapareciera y murió y nina entro al alma de botan y bueno ocurrió todo lo demás lo saben convertí a hiei y a kurama en un zorro y a un gatito bueno a kurama para que entendiera que botan lo amaba pero nunca le llego y

A hiei xq tiene q dejar descansar a sara oye calma tus hormonas la pobre de sara no ha de dormir vine xq tu quieres a toda hora*decía el neko mirando a hiei sara se sonrojo intensamente*luego les transforme en chicas x dos cosas 1 diversión y otra para que sintieran lo que sienten las chicas y tal vez pudiesen entenderlas un poco pero no funciono así q los deje volver a ser hombres luego paso lo que paso he hice q cambiaras con yusuke para que valoraran a sus mujeres pero bueno x lo q veo pero si quieren les digo como hubiese sido su vida si?

Ok empiezo yo*decía kuwabara*como hubiese sido mi vida si me hubiese correspondido botan*inmediata mente la esfera comenzó a brillar mostrando un futuro alterno donde botan era la novia de kuwa*botan querida me das un besito*decía kuwa* umm mejor mas tarde* respondían botan*ves nada hubiese cambiado kuwabara*decía el neko*que hubiese pasado si yo me hubiese quedado con botan en vez de Keiko*decía yusuke y la esfera volvió a brillar dejando ver a una botan despeinada y abrazada a yusuke*buenos días botan*decía yusuke colocándose encima de botan y botan habría sus piernas para que yusuke se acomodara de mejor manera*

Bien lo q ocurrirá luego es q botan tarde se daría cuanta de que lo q le faltaba era kurama*decía el neko*como seria si yo me hubiese casado con botan o koto*decía hiei sara le dio un codazo en las costillas y la esfera comenzó a iluminarse*futuro con koto*mi amor hiei*decía koto*toma tu café y hoy tbn tienes que patrullar * futuro con botan*aaha si si hiei*decía botan*umm bo botan ya me vengo*decía hiei*kurama estaba traumado con lo que oía y si estaban teniendo sexo*así q el gato decidió parar la visión*q hubiese pasado si kurama se hubiese quedado con yukina*decía botan*la esfera volvía a brillar*

Ummm kurama si si*decía la voz de botan* umm botan *decía kurama en eso se abre la puerta de la oficina*kurama kun*decía yukina *el neko paro la visión*kurama estaría engañándola contigo*decía el neko*q hubiese pasado si me hubiese quedado con kurama*decía Keiko*la esfera volvió a brillar*Keiko mi amor el desayuno ya esta preparado*decía kurama Keiko bajo rápido las escaleras kurama le abrazaba x detrás espero te guste*decía kurama sonriendo*fin de la visión*como hubiese sido si yo me hubiese casado con botan*decía yukina**la esfera volvió a brillar*ohayo yukina chan decía botan besando los labios de yukina*te amo botan chan*decía yukina rodando en la cama junto co botan mientras se besaban*fin de la visión*a kurama se le salía la baba con lo q habia visto*como hubiese sido si botan y kurama hubiesen aceptado hacer un trío conmigo*decía karasu botan y kurama le miraban con cara de poker face el neko suspiro y la esfera brillo*kurama y botan se besan karasu los mira luego hicieron muchas cosas hentai*no me da la cabeza* y termino la visión ven sus vidas son mejor así como estas karasu tenia una ultra cara de hentai y kurama se enfado y se levanto tomando la mesa con sus manos*NO ME INCLUYAS EN TUS PENSAMIENTOS HENTAI*decía kurama golpeándolo con la mesa y volviéndose a sentar tomando su te*karasu*decía botan yendo a auxiliar a karasu*umm q suaves*decía karasu moviendo mano en los glúteos de botan quien le propino una buena bofetada en la cara*aprovechado*decía botan bastante enfadada oigan tengo una idea que tal si vamos a las aguas termales chicas*decía yukina*si q buena idea*decía yusuke y Keiko le golpeo en la cabeza*ella decía x nosotras no x ti*decía Keiko*pero a mi tbn me parece una buena opción q dicen chicos? decía yusuke *hai*dijeron todos al mismo tiempo*kurama entonces te encargamos que yusuke se comporte y no intente de espiar nos ok*decían las chicas en conjunto*

En las aguas termales

No estoy muy tranquila con yusuke aquí cerca*decía Keiko*yo tampoco hay q mantenernos alerta*decía seiriu*xq*decía una inocente yukina*xq yusuke es un pervertido*decía botan*no exageren no creo q se atreva con mi kobito cerca*Decía sara de lo mas relajada.

En otro lado del mismo lugar

Oigan xq no vamos a echarle una ojeadita tal vez estén en peligro*Decía yusuke*no no yo no quiero ya se q botan tiene una mano brutal para los golpes*decía kurama*yo no voy ni los dejare ir ahí esta mi esposa yusuke*decía hiei con una vena en la frente*yo quiero ver a mi adorada yukina*en ese momento tbn entro yomi ni yo ni hiei te dejaremos hacerlo*dijo yomi*pss yo solo quería ver a botan decía kuronue quien tbn estaba allí y nadie se habia dado cuenta y a quien kurama lanzo una mirada asesina*que dijiste kuronue?*decía kurama con cara de ultratumba*ok ok no dije nada ya cálmate*Decía kuronue*umm estoy en el paraíso*decía karasu quien apenas entraba*ni se te ocurra acercarte ami *decía el pobre de kurama q por primera vez en su vida tenia miedo de ser violado*kurama ntp no te hará nada además q con botan cerca dudo mucho q haga algo*decía yusuke*bo botan esta aquí*decía karasu*si en el baño de chicas*decía kuwabara*xq no vamos a echarles una ojeadita*decía karasu en ese momento una roca gigante se estrello contra su cabeza*que ni se te ocurra pensarlo*decía kurama*demonios kurama eres su novio o su dueño*decía kuronue*ambas cosas es mi novia y mi mujer así q si me pertenece punto*Decía kurama volviéndose a sumergir en el agua*deberían relajarse para eso son las aguas termales*decía yomi* oye yomi no puedo dejar de notar que recuperaste la vista*decía kurama*si gracias a botan y a yukina ellas amablemente se ofrecieron a ayudarme vaya que son unas almas bondadosas*decía yomi* si ella es un dulce*decía kurama con ojitos en forma de corazón*das miedo kurama*decía yusuke*cállate no opines*decía kurama

En el baño de chicas

Que relajante*decía botan sumergiéndose hasta la barbilla*si*decía yukina*saben que nos ayudaría mas un masaje*decía seiriu*nyaa no quiero así esta bn*decía botan*botan aquí entre nosotras yukina tápate los oídos*decía seiriu*no quiero*decía yukina*ok ok bn botan cuando kurama "juega" contigo usa protección*decía seiriu y botan se sonrojaba hasta las orejas*a q viene esa pregunta eso son cosas personales seiriu*decía botan completamente sumergida en el agua*botan es que si no vas a tener bebes*decía Keiko* no no puedo es decir no quiero*decía botan*pues entonces dile a kurama que use protección*decía seiriu*no no puedo*decía botan*xq carajos no puedes haber dime*decía Keiko*es que ya me acostumbre a hacerlo así y me gusta*decía botan*demonios entonces usa anticonceptivos niña*decía seiriu*tampoco puedo*decía botan*y xq demonios no puedes*dijeron las dos al unísono*xq no se usarlos*dijo botan algo triste*ok ok ve con un doctor q te de indicaciones de cómo usar una pinche anticonceptivo**decía seiriu muy enojada*hay un intruso*decía yukina asustada en eso alguien cayo al piso*

En el baño de hombre

Oigan alguien sabe q se hizo rando después q lo derrote*decía yusuke*quien es rando?*pregunto kurama*la mismo q dijo el kitsune *tonto*decía hiei*es un tipo al que derrote porque quería la técnica de genkai para hacer cosas malas*decía yusuke*ósea no entendí*decía kurama*que? Kurama no entendió se miraron unos a otros sin entender en eso un grito que provenía del baño de chicas les alarmo

HENTAIII*se escucho hasta África ese grito*las chicas están en peligro dijo kurama bastante serio*se los dije*decía yusuke*esperen un segundo no será un truco tuyo verdad yusuke?*le decía kurama*te parece que sea mío el truco*decía yusuke* ok ok si seria algo entupido ya q tu no piensas las cosas con tanto detenimiento*decía kurama*que estas queriendo decir*decía yusuke*dejen de estar peleando ahorita las chicas están en peligro*decía yusuke*

En el baño de mujeres

Aush eso dolió*decía el chico q se acaba de golpear contra el piso*umm pero estoy en el paraíso*decía el tipo* nyaaa di tus ultimas palabras*decía nina cubierta por una bata de baño*ven acércate*decía el tipo* quien crees que soy una estupida se xq y para q quieres q me acerq y yo*en ese momento fue interrumpida por*donde esta el hentai*decía yusuke*nosotros las protegeremos*decía kurama*así nos cueste la vida*decía hiei*si decía kuwabara 32.1*hentais*gritaron a todo pulmón sacándolos a golpes y patadas a ellos y al intruso.

30 minutos después

Ven x fisgones les pasa eso*decía botan tomando su te*si a la próxima no creo que les vaya muy bn*decía Keiko*rando por cierto que hacías espiando a las chicas*decía yusuke*botan cielo me pones hielito en la mejilla?*decía kurama con la mejilla hinchada*ven *decía botan golpeando suavemente sus piernas indicándole a kurama que podía recostar su cabeza sobre las mismas*t amo eres un ángel*decía recostándose sobre las piernas de botan*kurama parece un zorrito domado jajajaja*decía yusuke a quien el dolía hasta reír*fui porque quería ver bellas chicas*pues te embarcaste feo chicas si bellas no solo Keiko es bella*Decía yusuke quien recibió múltiples golpes en la cabeza*la próxima seria mejor que sepas que son mujeres muy agresivas*decía hiei*en eso sara le apretó un poco la mano en señal de molestia* pero las hace mas atractivas*decía hiei a quien por primeravez en la vida se le escapa una lagrima de sus ojitos por el dolor que le causaba el amigable apretón que sara le estaba proporcionando a la mano del

2 horas después

Bn creo que ya debemos marcharnos*decía Keiko*si hasta mañana*decía botan*si bye

Y así nuestros héroes se marcharon a sus respectivas casas

Q ocurrirá después que pasara con kurama y botan descúbranlo en el siguiente cap


	25. recuerdos robados el verdadero inici

24. recuerdos robados el verdadero inicio de la historia de botan

Era un nuevo día el que se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación botan aun dormía entre los brazos de kurama que recién se venia despertando ya q para mala suerte de kurama las cortinas estaban de par en par y la luz del sol le daba justo en el rostro se detuvo a admirar a la dama que estaba entre sus brazos con solo la sabana que la cubría era increíble que solo esa chica le hiciera sentir como si su corazón quisiera darse a la fuga cada vez que la miraba para el botan dormida despierta peina despeinada desnuda con ropa o casi nada recién levantada o duchada enojada o sonriente se vería sin duda hermosa para el ante sus ojos ella era la mujer mas hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra y a su vez única entre tantas ella tenia algo aun mas especial que lo ataba a ella con mucho desgano y pereza aparto a esa hermosa dama sin despertarla para darse un baño y preparar el desayuno porq sin duda su madre lo haría si no veía señas de vida en el antiguo cuarto de su hijo

Minutos después

Una chica de cabellos azules despertaba de su largo sueño en ese momento una voz muy conocida por ella le despertó

Buenos días bella durmiente lista para el desayuno*decía kurama sonriéndole a botan*si gracias*decía botan sosteniendo la sabana para que no descubriera sus senos desnudos*vaya parece que ayer fue una noche muy agotadora verdad cariño*decía kurama pasándole la bandejita con el desayuno de ella y besándole la frente mientras botan la acomodaba se sonrojaba hasta las orejas casi igualando al color de cabello de kurama*tranquila solo bromeaba mi cielo*decía kurama besando la mano blanca de botan*iré de compras con mama necesitas algo?*decía kurama*si quiero q me traigas algo rico y muy dulce si*decía botan sonriéndole*clarote lo traeré cariño*decía besándole en los labios luego de termina el beso camino hasta la puerta*gracias cariño*en ese momento a kurama le golpeo un recuerdo en la mente.

Flash back

Quien anda ahí*decía una chica de cabellos azules y alas negras*un bandido*respondió el*un bandido youko es tu nombre cierto?*decía la mujer*si el mismo pero a que debo el honor de que conozca sobre mi le parezco atractivo acaso*dijo youko con un deje de egocentrismo*no en realidad es porque no encuentro a alguien tan intrépido o estupido como para espiar a la reina jillian mientras se da un baño no crees?*Decía la mujer quien aun estaba sumergida en el agua*pero porque no me deja admirar la belleza de la reina quiero saber que es lo que el rey menos precia*decía el youko curioso intentando de convencer a la mujer para que saliera del agua*no te han enseñado a no espiar a una mujer mientras se baña o mejor aun no te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores calculo que aun eres un cachorro no zorro tonto*Decía la mujer mientras nadaba hacia una roca para refugiarse detrás de esta en ese momento youko sale de su escondite y mira los ojos de esa hermosa chica al mirarla se da cuenta que es igual a la forma definitiva y destructiva de botan sus ojos rojos demostraban diversión se veía vida en esos hermosos ojos rubíes brillantes como los de la misma botan su rostro su piel su cabello era botan en otra era no había duda de que esa mujer que estaba frente a el era la primera mujer con alas en la historia del mundo espiritual ante el que era solo un niño de 18 estaba la extremadamente hermosa reina jillian nina I única entre toda su descendencia por la crueldad contra sus enemigos su bondad con su pueblo y su amor de madre ella era una mujer ejemplar el la admiraba en su vida como youko la admiro de tal manera que termino enamorándose de ella su belleza era hipnótica quien la pudiese mirar directamente diría que era semejante a una sirena ya que lo atrapaba con tanta hermosura*la chica le miraba*que deseas de mi bandido no tengo nada de valor que pueda brindarte ya que mis joyas no las llevo conmigo cuando me tomo un baño*decía jillian*no mi hermosa reina yo la deseo a usted no hay mejor joya que la mujer ajena*decía con un tono de sensualidad en su voz*eres tonto o ya son tus hormonas niño sabes que te supero en edad no has de tener mas de 18 años aun eres muy niño*decía jillian mirándolo expectativa*si tiene razón pero que mas da la edad yo estoy enamorado de usted mi reina todo este tiempo le he estado observando mientras se da un baño*así la mujer se puso de pie sorprendiendo al astuto zorro*ya estas feliz eso era lo que querías observar mi cuerpo desnudo ya en si no tengo nada que ocultar mi cuerpo es impuro gracias al rey*decía con un dejo de amargura y enojo en su voz a youko casi se le salen las babas de la boca y la sangre de la nariz su cuerpo era igual al de botan era una mujer sin lugar a dudas la mas hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra lo cual youko no pudo resistir por mas tiempo la tomo entre sus brazos y unió sus labios a los de ella quien estaba oponiendo una increíble resistencia luego se aparto de ella*saben mejor de lo que imaginaba*decía youko mirándola a los ojos*vendrás mañana aquí te esperare por hoy es mejor que te marches mi rey esta apunto de volver y no seria muy bueno que te quedaras te mataría por ver a su reina desnuda*le decía autoritariamente*vuelve mañana*lo decía no como un pedido si no como una orden* así lo hare seré su esclavo mi reina*decía besando la mano de su reina marchándose*

Fin del flash back*

Kurama despertó en la cama de nuevo

Mi amor te sientes bn*ahí estaba su amada de grandes ojos color amatista otra diferencia entre ellas era que su hermosa botan era de ojos grandes y jillian tenia ojos pequeños pero su botan tenia un aire de ternura de aniñada y con esos ojos se veía aun mas tierna según el*si cariño como llegue aquí*decía kurama acariciando su rostro*te desmayaste y yo y tu madre te subimos a la cama*decía botan quien ahora llevaba puesta una de sus camisas de botones como adoraba verla con su ropa puesta*me preocupa que algo malo te este pasando*decía botan apunto de llorar kurama le abrazo*no te preocupes cariño ya estoy bien no volverá a suceder*kurama le beso en los labios*suichi ya veo q estas mejor*decía shiori para que se separara un momento de botan*cariño se que la amas y que deseas estar todo el día con y en ella pero creo que debes dejarla descansar mira nada mas como esta la pobre mira esas ojeras hasta podría jurar que la despertaste en la madrugada para seguir no esto es inaceptable vamos por las compras y tu querida descansa*botan quien estaba roja hasta las orejas asintió con la cabeza y kurama salio con su madre*vaya que suegra *se decía botan así misma*

Que ocurrió con jillian xq botan es la reencarnación mas parecida descúbranlo en el siguiente cap


	26. inicio de botan parte II

25. recuerdos robados el verdadero inicio de la historia de botan parte II

No dejaba ni un momento de pensar en ella en jillian quien había sido en la historia de youko no cabía dudas que era la mas antigua ancestra de nina y botan pero porque cuando botan alcanzo ese nivel sus ojos no tenían brillo porque no había señal de vida o compasión en ellos que era lo que escondía tras esa mirada ella era un enigma en ese momento un nuevo recuerdo llego a la mente de kurama

*flash back*

Mi reina *decía youko quien besaba y toma entre sus brazos a la bella reina jillian quien le correspondía* eres un bandido youko eres mi bandido*decía la reina acariciando su rostro*es increíble que me aproveche de un niño como tu *decía la reina jillian*no es usted la que abusa de mi soy yo ya que yo llegue porque su marido es idiota y se va con otras*decía youko*esto esta prohibido *decía jillian* yo estoy condenada a destruir la humanidad como tal y aquí estoy cautiva entre tus brazos*decía jillian abrazándose de youko*se mía decía youko recostando a jillian sobre el pasto*es muy tarde para arrepentirse mi bella reina hace 9 meses estamos como amantes*decía youko besando el cuello de nina*si lo se youko*decía sonriéndole lo cual hacia que youko se derritiera como mantequilla ante ella*youko siguió con sus beso alredor de todo su cuerpo y volvió a subir y allí tomo sus labios entre lo suyos fundiéndose en un beso apasionado jillian abría sus piernas para brindar acceso a youko entre las mismas youko se introdujo en ella sin previo aviso comenzó sus en vestidas de manera lenta luego aumento el ritmo y entre besos y caricias juntos llegaron al orgasmo*t amo jillian *decía youko*yo a ti mi bello youko*

Fin flash back

2 horas después

Ya llegamos botan*Decía kurama quien al no oír respuesta de botan su vio corriendo las escaleras hasta dar con el baño abrió la puerta y ahí estaba su bello pero desnudo ángel* kurama que atrevido eres*decía molesta empujándolo hacia fuera*lo siento no sabia que tu*decía kurama*acabo de terminar de bañarme no podías simplemente tocar sabes el que hayamos hecho el amor un sin fin de veces no quiere decir que no me de vergüenza que me veas desnuda*decía botan*y tmp te da el derecho de hacerlo*termino por decir*lo siento pero en realidad no se de que te avergüenzas tu cuerpo es hermoso*decía sonrojándose*cariño necesito tu ayuda*decía su hermosa madrecita*bn nos vemos en la cena mi bella botan*

2 horas después

Bien como se están llevando los tortolos*decía suichi hatanaka*gomene al principio les confundí el apellido pero bueno aquí esta el vdd apellido jeje *pues bien suichi solo que creo que tu hermanito suichi(kurama) se tomo enserio eso del que era necesario que estuvieran como conejos todo el día no deja descansar a la pobre de botan*decía shiori a manera de broma*tanto que ya ni se espera que salga del baño ya entra al baño a buscarla*se reía shiori y el hermanastro de kurama tbn kurama estaba completamente rojo tanto que ya no se sabia cual era el pelo y cual era el rostro y botan estaba tan roja como el*la verdad es que lo entiendo cariño*decía el señor hatanaka*en realidad botan es una chica muy hermosa claro nunca mas que tu y tomando encuenta de que este suishi *decía esto mirando a kurama*es un hombre es una razón lógica para que no quiera dejarla descansar ni un minuto*decía sabiamente el señor Tanaka*yo tbn puedo hacer lo mismo con hinageshi?*decía suishi hatanaka*noooo*dijeron todos al unísono*aun eres muy joven*Decía shiori kurama casi se ahoga con un guisante si su madre supiera lo que hacia cuando tenia 13 lo hubiese matado bueno mejor no le daba mucha mente y seguía comiendo*

3 horas después

Cariño hoy podemos solo dormir aun me siento agotada*decía botan suplicante y aunq se moría de ganas de arrancarle la ropa y tenderla en la cama y hacerla suya de la manera mas salvaje y apasionada que existía debía darle crédito a su madre debía dejarla descansar por lo menos un día entero así que solo se acostó y la acomodo entre sus brazos botan no tardo en quedarse dormida kurama unos minutos después de botan se quedo dormido

Sueño de kurama

Corre kurama vete yo estaré bn vete huye*decía jillian luchando contra el rey*estas loca que voy a dejar que el se vaya vivo después de tocar a mi supuesta esposa mientras no estaba*youko defendió a jilllian con su cuerpo*no espere que otros no aprecien lo que usted no supo apreciar no soy ciego*decía youko aún protegiendo a jillian*tu inexperiencia en batalla acabara con tu vida niñato*decía el rey*moriré con orgullo de salvar a mi amada*en ese instante le rey lo atravesaría con la espada pero algo o alguien se interpuso*no dejare que le arrebates la vida el tiene mucho que vivir mas yo ya he vivido*decía jillian*jajaja pero antes de que mueras me llevare algo de ti así si vuelves serás maquina de destrucción*decía mientras una luz resplandeciente aparecía en su mano*me llevare tus recuerdos conmigo jillian como pago de tu traición*youko se acerco a jilian y tomo su mano*yo t ame de verdad jillian*decía mientras abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo inerte de la reina jillian*

Fin del sueño

Que sucedera que medidas tomara kurama para que botan no se convierta en arma de destrucción averiguenlo en el siguiente cap


	27. un viejo enemigo regresa

viejo enemigo regresa

Después de 1200años he estado esperando este momento*desconocido*tanto tiempo vigilándote en silencio mi pequeña piedrecilla preciosa*decía esto acariciando un marco con una foto de botan*pensar que después de estos 200 años el patrón de jillian llegara a ser exacto contigo eres capas de hacer todo lo que ninguna de ellas tres no pudieron pequeña mariposa solo te falta un empujo para volar y destruir todo tu mi pequeña y hermosa niña tu eres el arma mortal que haya nacido en este mundo y lo único q puede hacerte recapacitar es esto*el hombre tenia una esfera brillante color azul*querida jillian

En otro lugar ignorantes de esos acontecimientos

Botan desde hoy no saldrás sola iras con alguien si no es conmigo con quien sea pero no salgas sola por favor*decía mirándola seriamente*por lo que veo lo dices enserio*Decía botan sin saber porque*si botan me preocupa lo que te pueda pasar*decía kurama acariciando el rostro de botan*ok te hare caso*le besa* hoy saldré con Keiko iremos a comprar ropa para kotaru tbn ira yukina seiriu y creo que sara*decía botan bn me voy cariño*para el con ese vestido sin tirantes era como una tentación deseaba morder besar su vestido levantar la falda de ese vestido y sin mas penetrarla y saciarse de ella*demonios pero que carajos le pasa hoy a mis hormonas*se decía kurama mientras entraba a la casa

En la tienda de ropa para niñas

Ese se te ve hermoso kotaru*si así pareceré a la ti asara*decía kotaru sara sonreía y con este me pareceré a tía yukina y con este a tía seiriu y con este vestido rosa seré tan hermosa como tía botan y con esto a mi bella y hermosísima mami*decía kotaru muy sonriente*aww y hiei no quiere tener bebes*decía sara casi llorando*note preocupes ya pronto sabes que hiei es algo cabezón*decía botan*si y tu botan tu suegra esta esperanzada en que quedes embarazada*decía seiriu*botan kurama o tu se protejen*decía Keiko *etto etto guárdense esos comentarios aun dos niñas presentes*decía botan*hay no te hagas botan yo solo veo una*decía Keiko*son os yukina que es entonces*decía botan*oh ok *decía seiriu*pero luego nos dices he botan decía Keiko*disculpa pero no soy ninguna niña*decía yukina abrazándose de botan*ok yukina chan seiriu porque terminaste con yomi*decía botan*naa no congeniamos además aquí entre nos a el le gusta yukina *decía seiriu*wow eso si es una sorpresa*decía botan*bn ya estamos lista que tal si vamos por un helado*decía Keiko *haiii*decía botan muy entusiasmada*

Después del helado

Miren cual de estas será la valiosa dama que nos pidió el amo shiro que capturáramos*decía un hombre gordo y alto*dijo que era el vivo retrato de la reina jillian nina primera*dice el mas del gado*bn nos dejo este retrato cabello azul y ojos rojos*decía el mas relleno *es ella *decía el mas delgado señalando a yukina*su cabello no es celeste*decía el mas gordo*pero es de ojos rojos y es hermosa*en ese momento botan se pone enfrente de yukina*no se le acercaran si dan una paso mas*la voz de botan cambia y su estructura cambia sus alas negras salen*mi nombre es nina*decía botan bueno nina *ella debe ser*decía el mas gordo*no es debe ser ella es la joya valiosa que buscamos la máxima arma de destrucción*decía el delgado*que sea lo que estén diciendo no tiene sentido*saca su katana estira sus alas y salen varias plumas en dirección a los dos hombre*que nos vas a hacer con eso linda cosquillas*se reían*hum ignorante*decía nina sonriendo macabramente*aaaaaa*gritaron los hombres que demonios mi ojo*decía el mas gordo*te pasa por confiado no soy un ángel soy un demonio*decía nina*el delgado le corta una de las manos pero la misma vuelve a su lugar por si sola*oh claro se me olvido mencionar que soy inmortal*decía nina riendo es hora de que mueran*en ese momento*rose whip*decía kurama*demonios no puedo mover mi mano esto es de*decía nina volteando en la dirección donde provino el ataque*no es necesario que te manches las manos con esa basura nina*decía el chico pelirrojo*nyaaa kurama kun*decía nina lanzándose a los brazos de kurama*nina pesas*oh hai gomenasai kurama kun*decía nina*cierra los ojos nina quiero hacer algo pero si tienes los ojos abiertos no puedo*decía kurama*hai kurama kun*decía nina cerrando los ojos y kurama aprovecho para suministrar unas plantas que sirven para dormir y nina volvió a su estado normal*para que buscan a botan ella no les pertenece*decía kurama*jajajaja*se oía una voz a su espalda*a mi si me pertenece*kurama se volteo sin soltar a kurama*no te atrevas a acercarte a botan o me las pagaras muy caro*decía kurama*tienes miedo asqueroso ladrón*decía shiro*es increíble que sigas vivo después de todo lo que te hicieron*Decía kurama*es mas increíble ver como el mismo asqueroso zorro se me adelanto 2 veces mas pero en esta será mía esa mujer que esta entre tus brazos es una bomba de tiempo en cualquier momento ella acabara con todo ser de este planeta en el nacimiento a jillian se le entrego el poder de acabar a la humanidad cuando ella así lo desee yo le había enseñado a odiar a la humanidad ya poco faltaba y tu te entrometiste le enseñaste el amor el placer que los demás no importa solo quienes se aman te atreviste a darle las caricias que yo deje de darle que la besaste y que obtuviste algo que yo nunca tuve su corazón*decía el shiro amargamente

Que pasara shiro matara a kurama o se lograra llevar a kurama morirá botan averígüenlo en el siguiente cap


	28. el final de los desastres

27. el final de los desastres

Tu lograste en pocos meses lo que yo no logre en años ganaste su corazón su cariño su amor por eso según yo quitándole sus recuerdos como jillian ya no te amaría pero me equivoque no eran sus recuerdos ya que le diste nuevos recuerdos debí robar sus sentimientos*decía shiro*con eso no ganas nada ella me ama a mi y yo a ella cosa que tu nunca hiciste*decía kurama*demonios cállate por tu insolencia por tercera vez morirás*grito shiro levantando su espada contra kurama*pero algo duro se atravesó*no dejare que le hagas daño a kurama*decía nuevamente nina*gracias kurama mi amor gracias a lo que hiciste descanse muy bien*decía tu pelea es conmigo he?*en ese momento hubo un bloqueo en los registros de la memoria de nina quien quedo paralizada*serás mía decía shiro*rose whip no dejare que te acerques a ella *Decía kurama*vamos a concretar lo de hace 200 años a tras youko kurama vas a morir*decía el rey abalanzándose sobre kurama quien los esquivaba con mucha agilidad*devuélvelos*decía la ahora jillian*jillian*decían ambos al unísono *se acerco a kurama y le abrazo por la espalda mío*decía jillian besando el cuello de kurama quien ahora se tensaba al sentir a jillian besándole de esa manera*tu*decía señalando a shiro si no quieres morir devuélveme lo que me hace falta te escuche decirlo antes de morir tu tu tu me quitaste algo mío*decía jillian*devuélvelo oh morirás junto con el resto de la humanidad excepto*decía lamiendo la mejilla de kurama quien seguía tenso*el no se porque pero mi corazón dice que le proteja de todo y de todos incluyéndote así que devuélveme lo mío*decía jillian*así que aun ahora te decides quedar a su lado pues un paso mas y mato a la niña*decía tomando a kotaru* tu ven a mi jillian desvístete y hagamos el amor aquí enfrente de todos*decía shiro*jillian mírame*decía kurama*no lo hagas yo te ayudare ves lo que cuelga en su cuello las esfera azul*decía kurama*hai*respondió jillian* esos son tus recuerdos jillian yo lo distraeré toma a la niña y a tu recuerdos esta bien jillian*decía kurama*hai * kurama comenzó a moverse muy rápido atrayendo la atención de shiro jillian consiguió tomar sus recuerdos y a kotaru quien corrió a los brazos de Keiko nina devolvió la esfera a su interior lo que le otorgo aun mas poder*shiro al decir eso se desmayo shiro la hirió mientras estaba inconciente kurama lo mato con un rose whip*lo siento no podía dejar a kurama de damo en peligro de extinción XD*mi amor *Decía kurama tomando sus manos *yo te amo no te vayas*yo tbn te amo kurama kun*decía jillian a quien la rodeo un aura azul* noooooo te vayas*decía kurama*a donde voy kurama kun*cierto estoy vivo y tu es decir te estabas regenerando de la herida*pregunto enojado*claro que si tonto*dicho esto jillian beso a kurama*te amo chica de los tres nombre *dijo kurama riéndose* simplemente soy la misma botan aunq en una parte muy lejana de su subconsciente debo volver a la normalidad si no alguien mas querrá mis poderes para hacer daños y yo solo quiero la oportunidad de aprovechar en esta vida para estar a tu lado aunque no se contigo sea para verte ser feliz*decía jillian*soy feliz ahora*dijo kurama besando a jillian quien volvió a ser botan*kurama kun que paso kotaru como esta*decía botan abriendo sus ojos*bn cariño relájate si? vamos a casa?*decía kurama mirándola a los ojos*hai kurama kun*kurama se puso de pie con botan entre sus brazos*t amo*dijo botan quedándose dormida entre los brazos de kurama*

En casa de la maestra genkai

Kurama deja a botan aquí a mi cuidado quiero ver como evoluciona con esos recuerdos y además sus abuelos ya la quieren con ellos dicen que ya te la quedaste mucho tiempo*decía genkai*cierto señores*si es cierto kurama lamento decirlo pero por ahora botan se quedara con nosotros*decía el abuelo de botan*esta bn señor yo puedo esperarla por un tiempo mas por favor díganle que le amo*decía kurama marchándose

En casa de kurama

Hola señor kurama*decía el neko*neko sama*decía kurama*saber yo tengo nombre recuerdas es tama no neko sama solo vine a decirte que hay una solución a todo este problema deben sacrificar a botan*decía el neko*que dijo kurama exaltado preparándose a ir al lado de botan* ya relájate es una broma no la única manera de que esto de je de ocurrir es encerrando el poder de botan dentro de ella*decía el neko*y como logro eso tama*decía kurama*toma*dándole un artefacto* esto apunta hacia ella y luego el resto se hará solo *decía el neko* y por el resto no sufras ella pronto volverá a estar a tu lado debajo o encima de ti*decía el neko*tama eres un hentai*decía kurama* la culpa es tuya que le das a los demás que decir y solo digo que puede solucionar los problemas con lo del poder de botan no digo que te solucione los problemas de maya*decía el neko*descuida ya lo se que clase de tarado crees que soy *decía kurama*solo era eso bn debo irme ya sabes*decía el neko el cual salía por la ventana*hola amor donde esta botan*decía shiori*sus abuelos la llamaron*decía kurama*ok ok mi amor te creo pero dile que vuelva pronto se le extraña mucho*decía shiori* si mama lo hare te lo prometo*

Así concluyo el fic jaja si se la creen bn asi finalizo pero el cap que pasara de ahora en adelante habrán mas personas con intenciones de llevarse a botan maya dejara su obsesión con kurama tendrán mas problemas el abuelo de botan matara a kurama pss salados se aguantan hasta el otro cap de este fic tan malo


	29. una nueva esperanza

28. una nueva esperanza

Ya ha pasado una semana después del incidente kurama logro con éxito el encerrar los poderes de botan dentro de ella misma todos han vuelto a lo mismo de todo el tiempo kurama volvió a la oficina Keiko a su empleo y yusuke con el restaurante de los padres de Keiko y su kotaru viendo a su papi trabajar kuwabara volvió a su empleo hiei sigue patrullando*si ya les dan salario gracias a las quejas de hiei sara en su empresa y botan pss seguía en lo que mas amaba de guía espiritual toda la rutina se volvió a tomar.

Acercándose al reikai nuestra guía viajaba en su pequeño remo.

Uhh me siento algo mal creo q yo *botan ya no reconocía nada mas ya que se desmayo.

2 horas después

Koenma koenma*decía ayame*botan botan botan**intentaba de calmarse ayame*cálmate respira y dime que sucede con botan*Decía koenma*botan se cayo*decía ayame*oh ayame dime algo q no sea eso sabes que botan es muy torpe siempre vive cayéndose de hecho podría jurar que botan paso toda su vida en el piso*decía koenma*señor koenma no digo de caer caerse normal se cayo del remo*decía ayame koenma se sobresalto*no fue por culpa de hinageshi ya sabes que siempre pasa lo mismo*decía koenma*no se callo sola*Decía ayame*demonios ayame ya se que se cayo sola no iba con nadie en el remo no soy tonto*decía koenma* me refiero a que nada ni nadie lo hizo*decía ayame*eso si ya es demasiado raro*llegaba ogri con botan entre sus brazos*la pobre de botan esta mal señor koenma*decía ogri*llévala a la enfermería*decía koenma*

2 horas después

Pasa algo grave con botan ruka*decía koenma con corazoncitos en los ojos*no lo se aun pero ya despertó*no termino ni de decir cuando ayame y hinageshi se metieron cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Dentro*

Botan te sientes bn *decía hinageshi*si botan dime que te sucedió*decía ayame*no lo se solo se que luego no sabia donde estaba hasta que llegaron ustedes y llamaron a kurama?*decía botan*se despierta y es lo primero q pregunta*decía koenma* gomene es q solo quería saber*en ese instante alguien empuja a koenma quien se golpea la cara contra los pechos de botan*koenmaaaa*dicen kurama y botan*lo siento no fue mi intención además que fue tu culpa bruto para que me empujas*decía koenma*que quieres que haga me dijeron q MI mujer estaba en la enfermería como esperabas q actuara*decía kurama abrazando a botan*mi amor como te encuentras que fue lo que paso*decía kurama de la manera mas dulce del universo*si fans de kurama derrítanse*estoy bn cariño es solo que marie aya arriba*en es momento todos miraron a kurama*kurama cuidado he*decía koenma*si no vaya a ser que metiste las patotas*decía ayame*nooooo q cruel eres lo estas haciendo para que botan no trabaje mas con koenma*decía hinageshi*de que demonios están hablando hace unos días encerré los poderes de botan en su interior puede ser eso lo que la tenga asi montón de babosos*decía kurama*cariño quieres que te lleve yo a casa*decía kurama mirando a botan tiernamente*hai pero como me llevaras*decía botan* sobre mi espalda*decía kurama con las poses de kuwabara*ya te esta afectando el cerebro ser amigo de kuwabaka yo que tu no lo dejo juntarse mas con ese deforme*decia hiei* onna q paso te encuentras bn *le da un ramo de flores y kurama lo mira con mirada asesina*no mal interpretes zorro tonto yo no tengo tus malos gustos eso es departe de sara que me informo estaba muy nerviosa asi que le dije que mejor se quedara en casa*decia hiei*aah ya veo ya se me hacia raro tu+flores no caben en la misma oración* decía kurama riendo*cállate kitsune estupido y fíjate haber si es que no le hiciste un zorrito*decia hiei algo molesto*hiei dile gracias a sara de mi parte y por favor no peleen*decia botan*casi poniéndose a llorar*bn yo me llevo a botan a casa*decia kurama tomándola entre sus brazos*bn nos vemos

En casa de kurama

Amor bájame onegai tengo ganas de vomitar por favor*decia botan*ok amor*dijo kurama bajándola a continuación botan salio corriendo al baño*q le paso a botan cariño*decia shiori* no se tenia nauseas*decia kurama*enserio*dijo shiori muy feliz* si mama porque sonríes*pregunto kurama* xq necesito que traigas unas galletas de chocolate a la tienda vas*decia shiori y kurama como si de un niño se tratara*si mama esta bn yo voy*dijo con sus ojitos bn iluminados*toma no te las comas debes traerlas aca intactas*Decia shiori kurama fue como un perrito con las orejitas gachas*eso lo entretendrá mientras iré a hablar con botan

Botan apenas salía del baño*cariño botan desde hace cuanto tienes nauseas*decia shiori*desde la semana pasada señora minamino*te sientes mareada*decia shiori*pues no muy seguido pero si*decia botan*te ha dado un fuerte dolor de estomago*decia shiori*si y casi no me levanto*decia botan*una mas has estado muy susceptible*decia shiori*si *respondió botan*se te antoja comer algo*decia shiori* si unas galletas de chocolate con helado de vainilla y mucho mucho jarabe de chocolate es que sin querer oí que mandaste a traer y pues me comencé a antojar*dijo botan*cualquier otro antojo me avisas a mi o a shuichi*decia shiori casi brincando*otro antojo que quiere decir con eso señora minamino*termino por decir botan*nada de señora dime okasan cariño y a lo que me refiero es que eso que te esta pasando no es cansancio se llama embarazo cariño*decia shirori abrazando la botan no salía del shock cuando kurama volviera lo iba a matar*

Jeje que les pareció jajajajajaja kurama las metiste hasta el fondo como vas a salir he? Bn le dirá a kurama se comerá las galletas kurama antes que lo asesinen shiori será feliz y a la vez triste por el asesinato de su hijo y por su futuro nieto como acabara este fic aun le falta asi q ntp lo sabrán hasta el proximo cap


	30. la GRAN NOTICIA ¿nos casamos?

29. la GRAN NOTICIA ¿nos casamos?

Ya llegue mama hola botan ya te sientes mejor*decía kurama con su eterna seductora sonrisa de siempre lo que hizo que a botan se le enfriara el enojo de una y que se le encendieran las hormonas*no botan el bb recuerda el bb*se decía así misma*cariño iré a preparar la cena botan que deseas de comer*decía shiori* un gran plato de ramen*decía botan*bn cariño debo irme a hacer la cena además te dejo solo para que hablen un poco creo que botan necesita decirte algo*decía shiori dirigiéndose a la cocina*que no diga que terminamos xq me muero*se decía así mismo kurama*kurama yo si tengo algo que decirte pero no se como decirlo*decía botan*nooo no termines conmigo dime q fue lo que hice mal para no volver a hacerlo*decía kurama abrazando las piernas de botan*kurama no es eso es es bueno que mas da ESTOY EMBARAZADA*grito botan kurama se quedo estático en esa misma posición*lo sabia ya No me vas a querer iba a ponerse a llorar cuando sintió dos brazos fuertes sujetándola*ku kurama?*dijo sorprendida*es la mejor noticia que me pudiste dar amor mío tontita cual dejar de quererte esto lo único que hace es incrementar el amor que siento por ti*decía acercando sus labios a los de botan para fundirse un beso lo cual lograron segundos después luego botan lo abrazo con mas fuerza*soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo voy a ser la madre de tu primer hijo*decía botan*no solo del primero botan iba esperar hasta tu cumpleaños para proponértelo pero esto debe adelantarse*dijo sacando un anillo de compromiso con una piedra de amatista del color de los ojos de botan el anillo era de plata*kurama no puede ser*si es para mi mama que te parece nee no pongas esa cara sabes que es para ti botan nina jillian wind este día tan especial para mi deseo proponerte que seas mía hasta que la muerte nos separe yo suishi kurama minamino te pido ante la luna y las estrellas que son mis testigos de cuanto te he amado que seas mi futura esposa*decía esto sacando el anillo de la cajita*que dice mi princesa?*decía kurama* si si acepto kurama kun quiero ser tu futura esposa *decía botan mientras besaba a kurama y kurama limpiaba las lagrimas traviesas que escaparon de sus hermoso ojos*

T amo kurama*decía entre besos*yo mas mi amor ahora debemos preparar todo para el gran día cariño *decía kurama acariciando el rostro de botan*pues que bien por lo menos hubiesen avisado*decía el abuelo de botan quien recién entraba*cariño no seas descortés*decía la abuela de botan*abuelos nos vamos a casar y vamos a tener un bb*Decía botan muy emocionada*si cariño y tendrán mas de uno*decía la abuela* no abuela es que estoy embarazada*decía botan su abuela la abrazo*tuuuu engendro del demonio embarazaste a mi nieta me la quitaste ven acá bandido no huyas*decía el abuelo de botan que correteaba a kurama por toda la casa* yo no la obligue ella solita quiso*decía kurama botan se sonrojo hasta las orejas*mi pobre nietecita que embrujo utilizaste para hechizarla*decía el abuelo de botan abrazándola*cuando será la boda apuesto joven*decía la abuela de botan 100% ilusionada ya hasta se podía jurar que imaginaba un montón de chibi botan gateando por toda la casa*aun no hemos fijado la fecha*decía kurama arrebatando a botan de los brazos de su abuelo para abrazarla y el abuelo le miraba furioso*aww se nota que la amas*decía la abuela*pues tienen que ir pensándolo y lo mejor seria que la fijen antes que a botan se le note la pancita*decía shiori*si tienes razón madre cuanto antes mejor*decía kurama*para ti tal vez*decía el abuelo de botan*relájate shhh ya ya*decía la abuela de botan*que les parece la semana próxima q dices cariño?*Decía kurama mirando a botan a los ojos*si me parece perfecto*decía botan mirándola embobada sin duda kurama era un chico encantador*bn por la casa no se preocupen yo se las daré como regalo de bodas*decía el abuelo*después de todo no quiero que mi nieta viva en cualquier antro o pocilga*Decía el abuelo de botan*no seria mejor que de eso me encargara yo*Decía kurama*no xq así sabre donde esta mi nieta y si le haces algo malo llegare ahí en un segundo*decía el abuelo*abuelo puedo elegir yo el lugar donde deseo q sea mi casa*decía botan*claro todo lo que sea con tal de consentir a mi nieta*Decía el abuelo*bn hasta dentro de una semana será la boda así que debemos realizar los preparativos.

Al día siguiente

Enserio botan tu y kurama se van a casar?*decía yukina sin creerlo*si *respondió botan*pero porque tan precipitadamente oh espera no me digas adivinare kurama metió las de andar vdd*decía shizuru*sipo*respondió botan*no q no querías bebes*decía Keiko*bueno uno nunca puede evitar las cosas*decía botan*si se pudo evitar pero noo es q ya me acostumbre así y me gusta y kurama andaba como adolescente después de tomar una pastilla de éxtasis*decía shizuru*jajaja ya veo kurama no te dejaba ni descansar?*decía Keiko* bueno si pero luego no y bueno eso pasa ya saben*decía botan bastante roja*oigan y xq no le hacemos a botan una despedida de solteras*Decía Keiko*si con pasteles y chicos*decía yukina*chicos*dijeron Keiko y shizuru*q clase de chicos*dijo shizuru*bailarines*decía yukina y botan casi se atraganta con el pedacito de pastel que pasaba ahora por su garganta*tranquila botan no queremos que te mueras y dejes a kurama sin bebe ni esposa*dijo Keiko*si ya no puedo fumar cerca de botan q mal*Decía seiryu*pero si haremos la despedida*siii*dijeron shizuru y yuki*oigan yo no he dicho que si*no tomado como un regalo de amigas siempre se hace antes de la boda y es solo para chicas ya que los chicos le hacen una al novio*decía Keiko* y que hacen?*preguntaba botan*ellos sabrán niña relájate

Despedida de soltero de kurama

Que es eso yusuke*Decía kurama señalando la botella grande de sake que traía yusuke en su mano*es refresco*Decía yusuke sirviéndole un poco*no se tomar se los advierto de una*dice kurama*solo bébelo y ya*decía hiei empujándole la bebida para que se la acabara toda*veo que todo da vueltas*decía kurama*yusuke puso música entraron una chicas muy hermosa y de buen cuerpo los chicos quedaron como bobos*aunq hiei y kurama si no eran sus chicas no valía la pena verlas así q kurama se desmayo del poco trago q tomo hiei siguió acabándose la botella junto con un inconsciente kurama que después de ese momento perdieron la cordura que les quedaba.

Despedida de soltera de botan

Bn primero siempre le hacemos regalos a la novia referentes a la luna de miel*decia Keiko * espero le ayas traído algo q no fueran condones Keiko ya deporsi ni los necesitan*Decia shizuru muy divertida*no sigan*decia botan*abre el mío primero*decia yukina*ok respondió botan abriendo el regalo de yuki chan el cual le sonrojo en demasía ya que era un baby doll rojo un juguetito y unas esposas*jajajaj yukina te pasaste creo que a botan le gusta mas ser ella la azotada*decia shizuru riendo a carcajadas*ahora abre el mío*dijo Keiko entregándole el de ella*gracias yuki y a ti tbn Keiko*lo abrió y era 4 juegos de lencería lo cual puso mas roja que nunca a botan*abre el mío el mío decia sara entusiasmada*botan lo abrió y si el único un poco tradicionalista un corse el que se usa debajo del vestido de novia y que por ende se usa el primer día de la noche de bodas*gracias sara*decia abrazando a sara*ahora el mío nekita chan*decia seiryu*ok*dijo botan abriendo un juego de ángel*lo cual hizo q botan se terminara de desmayar*woa no puedo creerlo que mujer mas frágil*decia shizuru sonriendo*trascurrieron las horas las chicas no paraban de hablar y de hablar así termino la despedida de botan quien por supuesto esta mas q super tomada*

Q ocurrirá en el siguiente de verdad kurama se echara la soga al cuello descúbranlo en el siguiente cap


	31. GRAN FINAL TTnTT

Capitulo 30 GRAN FINAL TTnTT

El sol brillaba en la venta en la recamara había un noble joven con resaca demonios mucha luz*decía kurama quien sintió algo calido moverse al lado suyo*hay por kami que no aya hecho nada estupido*se decía así mismo mirando al lado para ver quien dormía cerca de el*uff*suspiro* solo es un gato* esperen un gato*decía kurama*tama?*dijo kurama*si vine a verte pero estabas bn dormido*decía el neko*y para q querías verme*quería decirte que deseo q me adopten*decía haciendo la cara del nekito con botas*demonios ok por mi si lo haría pero aun falta la aceptación de botan*decía kurama*gracias *decía el neko quien se fue a buscar a botan.

2 horas después

Suichi así te llamas vdd*decía el abuelo de botan*si señor*decía kurama algo nervioso*bn iremos tu y yo traje para la boda*decía el abuelo*entonces será primero x la iglesia*decía kurama*si o te da miedo entrar a una iglesia*decía el abuelo*ah y tu madre fue con mi esposa y botan a comprar el vestido y si tbn van las amigas ya que serán las dama de honor*decía el abuelo de botan*

En la tienda de vestidos

Umm veamos cual se le vería mejor a botan*decían las chicas frente al mostrador*creo que este se le vería perfecto*decía sara mirando un hermoso vestido con encajes del color del cabello de botan*si tienes razón sara*tienes buenos gustos*decía shiori*si por eso me fije en hiei*decía sara*bn botan ve a probarte este*decía la abuela*alguien me ayuda*decía botan sara y shiori se fueron a ayudar a botan con el vestido y cuando salio todas hasta yukina se asombraron*wao sabia que eras un verdadera princesa mi pequeña niña*decía la abuela abrazando a botan*el arreglo la comida las invitaciones la comida que servirán a los invitados y el lugar lo escogerán tu y Suichi juntos* las chicas vestirán ese color suave en sus vestidos*las chicas se fueron a probar los vestidos todos eran hermosos

2 horas más tarde

Ok cariño que escogemos primero*decía kurama quien caminaba de la mano con botan*umm el arreglo ya les dije que serán rosas azules y blancas, ya escogimos la iglesia del centro para la boda y la sala de eventos cristal para la fiesta nos falta el diseño de las invitaciones y tbn invitar a los allegados y amigos y bn vamos a buscar el sabor del pastel*decía botan llevando a kurama con ella:

Probando pasteles*umm que dices de este*le da a probar de chocolate*si ese se queda *decía con los ojos de corazoncito*jeje cariño entonces este señor*

Y ahora que hacemos*decía botan*umm las invitaciones

2 horas después*

La comida*dijeron juntos*

2horas y 30 minutos

Uff listo estoy agotada*decía botan*umm yo tenia esperanza de que te quedaran energías*decía kurama en un tono lujurioso*no podemos corazón el bb*decía botan*mi amor ya me averigüe no le haremos daño*Decía kurama*que solo en eso piensas*decía botan*no primero pienso en ti luego llegan esos pensamientos y mi imaginación empieza a volar*Decía kurama abrazando a botan*ok pero solo un rapidito si?*decía botan sonrojada no te vas a arrepentir

3 horas y 4 minutos después en casa de kurama*amor *decía kurama*si cariño*respondió botan*estuviste grandiosa*decía kurama algo agitado* tu tbn*decía botan*que tal si preparo la comida y tu descansas*decía kurama*seguro amor*dijo botan*claro cielo*dijo kurama besando la frente de su amada*

Paso la semana volando

Era el gran día por fin unirían sus vidas y las compartirían hasta que la muerte los separe*ósea nunca o por lo menos q maten a kurama*

Botan ya tranquilízate no va a pasar nada relájate tranquila bochan*decía shizuru*relájate botan kurama no saldrá corriendo*decía sara*mira q bella te ves*decía yukina toda feliz*

Con kurama

Oye relájate y yo que pensaba que la novia era la de los nervios*decía yusuke*y que tengo miedo q se arrepienta a ultima hora*decía kurama*cariño ya debemos ir al altar decía shiori tomando a kurama del brazo*suerte pillo*decía hiei*

kurama avanza poco a poco hacia el altar temiendo lo peor hasta que finalmente espero quedando de espaldas a la entrada del templo en ese momento la música sonaba venían las niñas esparciendo los pétalos de rosas pasaban las damas de honor quedándose aun lado del altar y por fin del brazo del abuelo y de la abuela hacia su entrada triunfal botan se veía hermosa *según kurama valió la pena la espera*siguió su camino hasta estar al lado de su amado se veía aun mejor con ese leve sonrojo*queridos hermanos y hermanas estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja en santo matrimonio señor Suichi minamino tome la mano de la joven frente a usted y repita después de mi*decía el párroco*con este anillo*repite kurama lo mismo*simbolizo el amor que te debo y te daré te pido que lo aceptes convirtiéndote en mi esposa*kurama responde diciendo lo mismo*si ni idea q demonios se dice en una boda*ahora tu botan*con es te anillo símbolo de mi amor acepto ofrenda de ser tu esposa hasta q la muerte nos separe*dijo botan rápidamente ahora tu shuishi aceptas a botan como tu esposa en la salud en la enfermedad en lo bueno y en lo malo en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta q la muerte los separe*dice el viejo ese*acepto*termina por decir kurama sonriéndole a botan * ahora tu botan aceptas a kurama como tu esposo en la salud en la enfermedad en lo bueno y en lo malo en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta q la muerte los separe*dice el viejo ese*acepto*dice botan*ahora si alguien con algún motivo por el que sepan que esta pareja no puede unirse que hable ahora o calle para siempre*en eso maya iba a entrar pero shiori se lo impidió*si vdd lo amas déjalo ser feliz aunque no sea contigo no te hagas mas daño a ti misma no te ridiculices mas*decía shiori*el ya no me ama vdd*decía maya*no el ya entrego su corazón a botan*decía shiori*gracias de le mis mas sinceras felicitaciones*dijo y se fue corriendo de el templo*

Adentro habían dos felices novios comiéndose a besos*oigan ya dejen algo para la luna de miel *bromeo yusuke*yo solo quiero helado y pastel*dijo hiei*

En la fiesta

te felicito te llevaste una buena mujer y si no la cuidas te robo el mandado*dijo kuronue*mas te vale que nunca lo intentes*decía kurama y la fiesta se baso entre risas música y borrachera*x yusuke*la fiesta termino todos hasta los novios se retiraron a su hotel para el primer día de luna de miel el siguiente estarían viajando a Italia y luego Grecia para lo ultimo volver a Japón a la playa para pasar los últimos días de luna de miel y volver como nuevos a su nueva casa donde la infinidad de regalos los esperaban para ser acomodados por este momento solo pensarían en lo bn que seria este dia por ser su primer dia de luna de miel

En el hotel

umm q lindo dia ya soy la señora minamino*decía botan mirando el hermoso anillo en su dedo*si mi señora*decía kurama abrazándola y besando su mejilla*cielo xq no nos ponemos mas cómodos este vestido me sofoca*decía botan kurama entendió lo que botan quiso decir con ese "me estorba" t ayudo mi amor*dijo kurama bajando el cierre del vestido al terminar de safarle el vestido quedo como tonto observando lo bn que se bella con ese corsé color blanco quien sea que lo aya escogido hoy le estaba eternamente agradecido se veía como un verdadero ángel justo en ese momento su excitación se hizo presente y sin previo aviso se lanzo encima de botan como un zorro hambriento ataca su presa*ku kurama kun*decía una asustada pero sorprendida botan* q sucede cariño*decía kurama quien estaba ronco gracias a la lujuria lo que erizaba la piel a botan sintiendo un choque eléctrico recorrió todo su cuerpo ella podía sentir su respiración en su rostro ya que estaba completamente con todo el sentido de la palabra encima de ella sentía como su pecho aplastaba el suave busto femenino*no no es nada es solo q me sorprendió que hicieras eso*decía botan con la respiración algo entrecortada*no creo poder aguantar el entretenerte*decía kurama quien se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios*tómame como sea pero hazlo antes de que me arrepienta*decía botan entrecerrando los ojos esperando el beso el cual nunca llego solo sintió como la aventaron en la cama boca abajo*botan al principio se asusto pero luego recordó que ya eran marido y mujer que el podría hacer lo q deseara con ella kurama por su parte vio como botan se tenso*mi amor relájate no te hare nada que tu no deseas*decia kurama besando su cuello y bajando luego por su espalda para volver a su cuello*te amo mi bella mujer*decia kurama con una dejo de placer y sinceridad en su voz*yo tbn te amo mi sexy kitsune*decia botan quien sentía un inmenso impulso de gritar el nombre de su amado quien comenzaba a recorrer con sus manos los frágiles muslos de botan quien se derretía como mantequilla entre sus manos con cada caricia que el brindaba a su piel el sentir sus labios sobre la tersa piel de su cuello su reparación cerca de su piel sus manos que viajaban ahora por sus glúteos demonios que tenia kurama que la volvía una adicta a su cuerpo y ahora que lo notaba donde se fueron las manos de kurama xq ya no sentía su ropa interior*estas lista mi cielo*le decia kurama a botan al oído el cual ahora q lo veía bn el ya no estaba vestido*hai*dijo botan tomando fuerzas de donde no las había*te ayudare decia levantadola un poco de la cintura haciéndola quedar en 4 patas*no me digas que quieres esta*Decia botan mirándolo*si no hemos probado en esa manera*decia kurama con una sonrisa seductora*hoy seré tu sempai*decia kurama introduciendo un dedo en la intimidad de botan robándole un suspiro*hazme saber q te gusta*decia kurama moviendo su dedo de adentro hacia fuera robándole un quejoso pero sensual gemido de sus labios*queda entendido*decia kurama*ha ha hai ku kura kuraa kurammm kurama kun*decia con mucha dificultad*kurama saco su dedo de la intimidad de botan para meter su miembro en la estrechez de botan el la deseaba mas que nunca estar dentro de botan se le hizo una adicción*te amo mi peqña gatita dulce*nyaaa*grito botan al sentir a su amado entrar en ella poco a poco*tranquila mi niña hermosa no te tenses*decia besando su espalda comenzando a moverse poco a poca llenado de sensaciones el cuerpo de botan con cada embestida seguía moviéndose cada vez con mas frecuencia al punto de casi llegar al éxtasis al tiempo llegaron los dos juntos al orgasmo kurama llego derramando su semilla en el interior de botan*cariño aun no*decia colocándola de lado dándole la espalda de el*ahora que hará sempai*decia botan*adoro cuando suenas así de inocente pero también adoro a la chica q sin miedo gime mi nombre*decia kurama mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de botan penetrándola nuevamente de poco a poco botan no lo soporto mas gimió de la maneras mas fuerte que sus pulmones le permitían al tiempo kurama comenzó nuevamente a aumentar la frecuencia de sus embestidas acariciando cada centímetro de su piel besando y mordiendo su cuello y su hombro arrancándole gemidos a la chica que ahora gritaba su nombre para luego llegar ambos juntos nuevamente al orgasmo kurama la atrajo a su pecho y le abrazo quedándose dormido en menos de un segundo botan noto lo cansado que estaba y aun así se dispuso a complacerla ella le recompensaría en la mañana

Mientras tanto

Lemon (hiei x sara)

sabes recordé cuando nos habíamos casado*decia Sara*yo tbn pero sabes que acabo de recordar*decia hiei abrazando a sara x detrás*que?*decia sara entre suspiros*nuestra luna de miel fue tan mágica tu me entregabas todo de ti y yo intentaba de no hacerte daño el ver tus ojos con esas lagrimillas y el rostro adorablemente sonrojado*decia hiei volviéndola hacia el*t amo hentai kun*decia sara*te dejare decirlo por ser mi esposa*decia hiei besando a sara deslizando el cierre del vestido acariciando cada centímetro de la piel de sara la acostó poco a poco sobre el césped se acomodo encima de ella besándola como un loco adolescente enamorado penetrándola poco a poco luego comenzó a moverse aumentando el ritmo cada minuto hasta que por fin llego al éxtasis con su hermosa esposa de bajo de él sara lo dejo recostarse sobre sus pechos lo cual hiei no evito hacer el amaba a su mujer y admiraba su magnifico y delgado cuerpo bajo el hasta el punto de acariciarla como si se fuese a romper.

Q deparara el futuro a nuestros héroes no lo sabremos el pasado ayer el presente hoy y el futuro el futuro es incierto nunca dudes en decir lo que sientes y manifestar lo que pienses se tu mismo

FIN


	32. Epilogo 2 x si desean

Epilogo

*nota: me avisan si quieren esta pareja*

Han pasado ya 16 años en la vida de kurama y botan los cuales no han envejecido ni un día.

Chicos el desayuno*decía botan a sus hijos mientras su bello marido le abrazaba por la espalda*cariño que tal si cuando ya no estén los chicos tenemos un rapidito antes de irme al trabajo*decía al oído de su esposa*umm si que eres un hentai pero yo no soy una santa así que si*decía besándolo*mama no pueden esperar a que nos vayamos*decía una joven parecida a botan pero con los ojos verdes*mama comeré rápido quede de irme con hineshi y ella se va temprano*decía un joven parecido a kurama pero con el color de ojos de su madre*umm eso de ir todos los días con hineshi me suena a que te gusta*molestaba una chica realmente copia de su padre pero con algo que la diferenciaba de la forma de sus ojos*y si me gustara q? por lo menos es una chica Sakura*decía el joven*kurama te pones a pelear como un niño y a ti Sakura mas bien ponte feliz yo ya estaba pensando q mas bn era gay*decía la niña que se parecía mucho a botan*ya dejen de pelear en la mesa*decía sirviendo los desayunos a sus tres hijos y tu yukina no saques esas conclusiones*decía botan sentándose al lado de su marido quien se acerco a su oído*no me lo tomes a mal amore pero exactamente hoy te ves mas sexy que ayer*decía kurama *shh los niños están viéndote*decía botan*papa podrías esperar a darle ese tipo de atenciones a mama cuando nos vayamos*decía Sakura*hoy vas a irte con kazuki*decía yukina a Sakura*que te importa no es tu problema tu problema es Kiyoshi a mi no me molestes*decía Sakura*quien es Kiyoshi y ese tal kazuki*decía kurama con recelo*unos amigos papa*dijeron las dos al unísono*um no me gusta esos "amigos"*decía kurama*amor relájate si son amigos son solo amigos*decía botan*si recuerdas que antes de ser novios y luego casarnos éramos solo "amigos"*decía kurama algo molesto*

En una casa vecina

Papa hoy kurama ira conmigo a la escuela*decía una chica de ojos rojos cabello negro en punta y un mechón largo color blanco bajita pero bonita*a mi se me hace que ustedes dos son novios*Decía un chico parecido a ella*cállate nadie te metió en mi conversación*decía la chica*hineshi hiei jr. Basta no quiero verlos pelear *decía Sara*hagan caso a su madre no me quieren ver enojado*decía hiei mirando a sara*gracias cariño de vez cuando un poco de ayuda en esto de criar a tus hijos*decía sara hineshi tomo su bolso y salio afuera al escuchar el timbre*ohayo kurama kun*decía seriamente un poco sonrojada*ohayo hineshi chan*decía kurama saludándola*

En la escuela

Oye hineshi te gustaría salir conmigo*se oían los jóvenes mientras caminaban*kurama kun de que tamaño son mis pechos*decía la joven *he? Xq me preguntas eso?*decía kurama completamente sonrojado*eres gay? Kurama kun*decía hineshi mirándolo* no de donde sacas eso*decía kurama*no puede ser*decía la joven* tranquilízate un error cualquiera lo comete*decía kurama*kurama kun tu me considerarías como novia*decía hineshi*si a decir verdad siempre me ha gustado las tsunderes*Decía kurama sonriéndole*pero soy loli*Decía la chica*soy fanático de las lolis*decía kurama*ah demonios no sigas o me hare ilusiones*decía hineshi*hey hine cierra los ojos*decía kurama*ok*decía cerrando los ojos lo cual kurama aprovecho para posar sus labios sobre los de ella*ku kurama kun*decía sonrojándose*hineshi chan tu me gustas mucho quieres ser mi novia*decía kurama sonrojándose furiosamente*hai kurama kun quiero ser tu novia*decía sin ningún tipo de emoción*

Oye preciosa decía un joven de cabellos negros *no molestes kazuki*decía Sakura*sabes me gustas Sakura*dijo abrazándola y besándola al principio Sakura intento zafarse pero luego correspondió al beso*

Jeje sabia que esos 2 caerían*decía yukina*yuki chan*decía Kiyoshi*si Kiyoshi kun*decía sonriéndole*le dirás a tus padres que no soy solo un amigo*decía con una vena en la frente*espérate unos días kiyo kun*decía*recuerda que mi padre es muy difícil*decía* ok solo porque me gustas espero a una pregunta xq tus padres te pusieron el mismo nombre de la tía de hineshi*decía Kiyoshi*xq papa dijo que yo era una niña dulce y muy buena y ellos admiraban eso en tía yuki así q me pusieron su nombre en honor a ella*decía yukina*y a tu hermano déjame adivinar*decía Kiyoshi*si por parecerse a papa a Sakura fue por su belleza jeje*decía yukina*ya veo pero si tenían razón eres dulce y muy bella*decía abrazándola*

Bn hasta aquí el epilogo bye los quiero

Soñar no cuesta nada y el vivir es para apreciar el que los sueños no son reales no dejes de luchar por lo q deseas logra tus metas.


End file.
